The Book of Monsters
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: There is one book. It holds a dark secret. Now it is coming out. Rated T for Teens due to violence, rare langauge, and suggestive themes.
1. I: How It Started

The Book of Monsters

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

I do not own any fictional creatures.

Other Things: I do own Dot and JD.

I do own The Book of Monsters.

* * *

Summary: Two people have come to Tomoeda Middle School. One of them has brought a book with himself, one that Clow Reed has had. It contains another set of cards, but with a horrible secret. It now has been unleashed on the town.

* * *

I: How It Started

"Sakura," said a voice to the fourteen year-old girl sleeping, "Wake up!" She had brown hair and her eyes were green.

"Huh?" she said waking up, "What?" She turned to her friend who smiled and Sakura took a look around. Everyone was looking at her, and why not? She had fallen asleep during science class.

"Whoa!" she said jumping back a bit. Everyone laughed at her. This would be her 4 time she had fallen asleep in school this week.

"Miss Avalon," said the teacher impatiently, "I know this class may seem boring to you, but please try to stay awake."

"I'm sorry," yawned Sakura, "I haven't been getting any good sleep this week."

"If you are going to sleep during school hours do it at recess or lunch if you have to," he said to her and returning back to writing things on the board.

"Is it the same dream you have been having all this week?" whispered her friend. She had long black hair and dark green eyes.

"Yeah Madison," whispered Sakura, "It always shows these two people, a boy and a girl. The boy has dark messy blond and brown hair and is wearing sunglasses. The girl has blond hair with curls and blue or purple eyes. It always shows the boy handing me a book of some sort."

"Have you talked to Kero about it?" said Madison.

"I did," she replied, "He doesn't know what it means, but I'm pretty sure it'll happen to me."

"These dreams are keeping you awake?" said Madison.

"No," said Sakura, "I'm just worried that I'll meet these people and they'll do something bad. I don't know if they are good or evil."

"Excuse me girls," said the teacher to them, "Would both of you mind if you could pay attention? This information with be on a test before my special guest arrives next week."

"Special guest?" said a boy called Zackary, "Who is he?"

"Have you ever heard the four 12 year-old students that gradated from college 2 years old?" said the teacher, "They are considered the next Thomas Edison or Albert Einstein. A few students nodded, and a few shrugged.

"I have been sending e-mails to one of them in order to visit our class," he continued onward, "He finally sent a reply and said he was going to come. He is supposed to be coming next week Monday and he'll teach the class a few things on what he knows about science."

"There were four of them," said one of the students, "A girl from Paris, a boy Russia, another boy from Mexico, and the other from United States I think. Which one of them is coming?"

"That'll be my surprise to all of you," said the teacher with a grin, "You'll just have to wait and see what'll happen."

* * *

A week has past by since the teacher told of the special guest. The guest has been 2 days late of when the teacher said he would arrive. "I guessed his plane got delayed," said the teacher to the class, "Oh well, but we'll continue with our lesson. Please turn to page…" 

All of a sudden, the door the classroom opened wide up. A teenager sighing and panting was at the door. He had blond and brown hair combed, a white collared shirt, brown pants, and wore sunglasses. "Sorry I'm late," said the teen, "My plane was delayed on the first day, when I finally arrived, the bus driver to take me to town got lost, and today when I arrived at 3:00 am, my hotel was closed and didn't reopen until 7:00 am. But anyways, I'm here now and I'll get started. My name you already know, but please call me JD…"

Madison smiled, she like him a lot. She turned to her friend, Sakura who had a shocked expression on her face. "Something wrong," Madison asked Sakura.

"That teen," she said, "That's the kid from my dreams!"

"Are you sure?" said Madison, "I mean, what are the chances of that kid being the one from the dreams?"

"I know it is him," said Sakura to her, "He maybe more dressed up than in the dreams but that him. The right hair, right face, and same sunglasses."

"You two," said JD to Madison and Sakura, "Let me guess, you two are talking about me?"

"Well…"said Sakura surprised that he caught them, "I…um…"

"Think you look so cool!" said Madison quickly, "I mean, all the other smart people in the world don't look cool like you."

He looked a bit at them and said to them, "I like to talk to you two after school is over. I'll be waiting in this classroom when the bell rings."

"Yes sir," said Sakura and Madison together. Sakura and Madison were sad, they never got asked to stay after school.

* * *

"What do you think he wants from us?" said Sakura to Madison, "He's upset that we weren't paying attention in class and wants us to stay behind as a punishment or give us some more homework." 

"Try to keep positive!" said Madison cheerfully, "It can't be all that bad or not bad at all!" Sakura sighed and opened the door to classroom. JD was pacing behind the desk of the classroom.

"Glad you are here," he said to them once he saw them.

"We're sorry we were talking in class," said Sakura, "Please don't give us any homework!"

"Who said I'm giving you more homework?" said JD to her, "Since I'm new in this town and I'm sure to get lost. I could use some tour guides, why don't you two show me around this place with my friend back at the hotel?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" said Madison who shocked Sakura.

"Hold that thought," said Sakura pulling Madison away from JD and said to her, "We barely know this guy, and I have a bad feeling about him. How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"How about if we do what he asked and determine if he is ok?" suggested Madison, "Is there really any other way you can think of?"

"No," sighed Sakura and she turned to JD and said, "Ok, we'll guide and your friend around the town."

"Ok!" he said to them, "Meet me and my friend outside the Holiday Inn tomorrow after school."

* * *

Author Notice: This would be my first shot at a Cardcaptor Sakura story. If any of you fans of this showspy a problem with it, tell me and I'll try to fix it. But if it has to do with a person out of character, like for example Madison isn't like herself in the anime/manga series, it's because I always like showing a differentside of the person. I also understand I have bad grammar and spelling even thought I check it and use Microsoft Word. I think I covered about everything you people can complain about. 

Because the Japanese names are to hard type and remember, I'll be using the English names of each character.

Date: 7/6/06

Next to Come: II: The Book


	2. II: The Book

II: The Book

* * *

"Hmmm," said Kero sitting in the center of the bed, "Are you sure this is the same guy?" Sakura's brother was at work and her father was out the university teaching his class. Sakura had just told Kero about her meeting with JD and his offer.

"I'm positive," said Sakura nodding sit on the floor near the right side of her bed, "It's the same guy and I'm sure his friend is the same girl. He was in my dreams but I didn't sense a magical presence on him."

"I'm just guessing at this but maybe it's the book that's magic you keep seeing your dreams," said Kero, "It's might just be the book, not the individual."

"I'm not sure," said Sakura turning to face him, "But who is to say this guy is safe? What if he is after the Clow Cards?"

"And what if he is not?" replied Kero, "He has the magic scent of Clow Reed floating around him. Whatever the connection is, we better figure out what it is to be safe."

"How are we going to do that?" said Sakura curious.

"By letting me come on this trip of showing JD and his friend around the town!" said Kero standing up, "I'll be your personal bodyguard of they try to pull a fast one on you and Madison!"

"Really?" she said to him.

"Plus, I want to try all the food from the restaurants you show JD and his friend to!" said Kero, "I want a little bit of everything!"

"You just want food instead of helping me out!" said Sakura angrily.

"Maybe," he said to her with a goofy smile.

"Ok," she said to him, "You can come along, but you stay in my backpack the whole time! You can't come out of the backpack for any reason unless I'm in danger."

"Just promise me you'll get me any food from any place you take them to ok?" said Kero shaking his hands.

"I promise," sighed Sakura, "I'll pick you up right after school ends for me and Madison."

* * *

"So you promised Kero he could come along with us as we show our new friend around the town?" said Madison to Sakura with a smile, "What if JD can sense Kero or his friend can sense Kero?" It was the next day and after school. Sakura and Madison were walking down the sidewalk to Sakura's house to pick up Kero.

"First off," said Sakura to her, "We barely know JD, how can he be our friend? Second, I don't know if they can sense magical things like I can."

"Well after you left the room yesterday after talking to him, we talked a bit and we became fast friends," said Madison, "He's a pretty cool teacher and we are right around his age too."

"He's 14 years old and we are 13," she said to Madison, "But either way, there is something about him." They came up to Sakura's house and went in. No one was around the house so they went straight to her bedroom.

Inside the room, Kero was playing Dead or Alive 4 on Sakura's Xbox 360. "Come on!" shouted Kero yelling at the screen, "How does Alpha-152 keep on beating me! I'm using my best player, Kasumi, and I'm still losing!"

"Kero!" said Sakura at him, "It's just a game!"

"How would you like it if you kept on getting beaten to crap in this video game?" said Kero yelling at her, "It would be just a game then."

"Either way," said Madison stepping in before thing could get out of control, "It's time to go get JD and his friend from the Holiday Inn. We can settle this problem later, ok friends?"

Both of them stared at each for a while and nodded. Sakura opened her backpack and Kero flew into it. "Please try not to crush me at any time for any reason," he said from within the bag.

Then Sakura grabbed her Clow Cards from her desk causing Madison to ask, "What are you getting those?"

"Just to be safe," said Sakura with a smile, "You never know if we'll need them. Lets hurry to the hotel now."

* * *

Sakura and Madison reached the hotel with their rollerblades on. They zoomed on inside through the opening door and crashed into a sofa in the main lobby. "Hey you two!" shouted the guy behind a desk, "No rollerblading in the lobby!"

"There you two are," said JD running up to them with his friend, "We are ready for our special grand tour by you two." He had changed out of his other clothes and was now wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with a leather jacket not zipped up, and red sneakers. Then she felt it, a low cold chilling magical presence. She could feel it coming from off JD.

"Something wrong?" he said to me raising his eyebrow, "Why are you staring at me strangely?"

"Nothing," said Sakura, "I was just thinking about something, but did any of you just feel a chill?"

"Nope," said JD's friend, "I felt no chill. Are you ok?" It was the girl from Sakura's dreams. She had blond curly hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and red baseball cap, white shirt, brown baggy pants, and white tennis shoes.

"So are you ready or what?" said JD, "I'm ready to see this town!" Madison looked at Sakura who had frozen a bit. Then Sakura snapped out of it and shook her head.

"We'll start our tour here in downtown," said Madison with a smile and then turned to JD's friend, "But first, who are you?"

"Me?" she said, "My name is private, but please call me by my nickname Dot. I'm his girlfriend." Madison looked pretty surprise, but Sakura was silent.

"Oh," said Madison looking sad, "Well in any case, we'll start by taking you to…"

* * *

At the near end of the tour and when night had fallen, they all stopped for dinner at a pizza parlor. Sakura excused herself from their table they were sitting at and went into the bathroom. She went into a stall and sat down on the toilet seat. "Kero?" she said opening her backpack, "Have you been sensing the presence I have been?"

Kero looked up at her and yawned, "What time is it?"

"WHAT?" shouted Sakura, "You have been a sleep the whole time? Have you been asleep this whole tour?"

"I knocked out around the time you stopped at the Bell Shop," said Kero flying out and landing on her knee, "But yes I have felt the presence you just mention."

"Do you know what it is?" said Sakura.

"I know the familiar magical essence," he said, "It's a dark evil that I vaguely remember from the past. But I don't remember what it was actually, but I do know it's a bad thing."

"It has been around JD around all day," she told him, "But not yesterday or during school today."

"Maybe it's the book?" said Kero, "He might have it in his procession now. The book might have been the source of the magic we are feeling now. But the weird thing is that this magic is Clow Reed. He hadn't used a dark magic as far as I remember."

"But it is his magic," said Sakura growing with more concern, "I just hope for this to end quickly." She put Kero back into her backpack and walked out of the bathroom to join the rest of them waiting for her.

* * *

"And we'll end our tour of the town here in the park!" said Madison leading everyone toward the Emperor Penguin Slide, "This was the site of many fun times I had with Sakura, not to mention the time where for some reason this slide was flipped upside down. That's it! Thanking for joining our tour group." JD and Dot seemed pleased with the closing statement.

"Thanks a lot," said Dot with a smile, "We probably be lost here without both of your help you gave us." Madison smiled back while Sakura nodded still in thought about what Kero said back at the pizzeria.

"As a reward," said JD reaching into his jacket, pulling out something and handing it, "You can have this book I picked up while traveling in China. You may think it's not much, but I think you'll like it."

"No way," mumbled Sakura stepping backward. It was just like her dream. She was feeling even more colder, the magic energy was coming off the book not JD.

"No way what?" said JD confused, "Do you want this or not? If you don't, Madison can have it." Madison smiled at that, but Dot seemed a little upset.

Sakura stared at the book for a while. On the cover of it was a bunch of words in a different language. But she knew it from seeing her dad's work. It read, The Book of Monsters. She then reached out for it and took it from him.

"These are…" said Sakura surprised when looking through the book, "More cards?" She pulled them out and looked at them. Each of them had a picture of a strange creature on it.

Then a glow came from under her feet. The Clow circle appeared from below her feet. Everyone backed away surprised. She slammed the book shut and dropped it from her hands onto the ground. It stood still and then it started to shake. The pages of the book opened up and a yellow eerie light came from it.

"What the hell?" said Dot falling to the ground. The wind began to pick up and formed a whirlwind on the center of the opened book. The cards then shot out and started to vanished into the air.

After a few moments, it ended leaving the book empty and everyone in shock. "Holy shit," said JD, "What happened?"

"I think we are in trouble now," said Madison to everyone and turned to Sakura, "What did you just do?"

* * *

Author Notice: I'm sad to say that this story isn't very popular by people and that only4 people review it so far. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up because I really want to write this story badly.

If it crossed your mind, Li and Meilin are not appearing in this story. I thinking of adding Eli Moon in the future, so keep your eyes peel for it.

In the next chapter, Sakura, Madison, Dot, and JD learned the story behind the book and the trouble that now has happened. Now they are now about to start one of their greatest adventures they'll ever have.

* * *

Next to Come: III: The Untold Story

Date: 7/10/06

Reviewers: A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Katie Legends

The Dono Trio

AshK


	3. III: The Untold Story

III: The Untold Story

* * *

"What happened?" said Dot shocked at the event that just appeared in front of her and everyone else, "What the heck was that bright light? What was shooting into the sky? What was glowing circle below your feet? What the hell?" Everyone had just got to their feet and were very confused on the situation. 

"Ah…" said Sakura who is just as weary as everyone there on what just happened to her, "I'm not sure at all!"

"You're a witch!" said Dot pointing at Sakura and moving behind JD and pushing him towards her, "Protect me please!"

JD had frozen when got to his feet and everything had sunken into him. He wasn't even blinking at all. "Is he ok?" said Madison concerned, "He doesn't look good."

"Sakura!" said Kero flying out of her backpack and in front of her, "I just felt a magical outburst here, are you ok and what happened?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said to him, "But you shouldn't be out here at the moment." She pointed towards Dot and JD, who just snapped out of his trance, who were shocked at seeing Kero.

"It's a flying stuffed toy!" said Dot.

JD ran over to Kero and grabbed him. He started to look him over and pull at him. "Where's the batteries for this thing?" said JD.

"I'm not a toy!" shouted Kero at JD who he escaped his grasped, "I'm Kerberos! I'm the Guardian of the Seal for the Book of Sakura/Clow."

"Never heard of you or the book," said JD who seemed unimpressed at him.

"Kero!" said Sakura taking his attention away from JD, "We have a big problem! I think I accidentally released another set of Clow Cards on the world again!"

"You done this before?" said Dot, "Cursed! Stay away from me! I don't need any bad luck!"

"There was never another set of Clow Cards," said Kero, "I think at least, some of my memory at the moment is a little blurry."

"You're not helping me stay calm at the moment," said Dot nervously.

"The book was called The Book of Monsters," said Madison to Kero, "Does that ring any bells?"

"I recall the name and that it was made for a big purpose," said Kero, "But it feels like I'm missing that memory."

"How could you forget something important?" said Sakura frustrated.

"There was a big gap of time between then and when I woke up," he shot back at her, "Don't blame me!"

"Maybe we should ask someone who would remember," said Madison, "Like Eli Moon?"

"He should know," said Sakura, "I'll call him."

* * *

Sakura ran home to call him with everyone following her. When they arrived at the house, Sakura's brother, Tory, meet them at door. "Ok monster, where have you been all night?" he asked Sakura and then turning his attention to JD and Dot, "And who are they?" 

"They're JD and Dot," she said, "Madison and I were showing them around town, because they were new here. I thought I told you about what I was going to be doing after school today last night at dinner."

"I remember," he said, "But it shouldn't have taken so long just to show them around town."

"That would be my fault," said Madison stepping in, "I wanted this to be a thorough tour and make sure they saw every inch of this city."

"Well," said Tory, "Why are they still here if the tour is over?"

"I invited them in," said Sakura quickly.

"It's late for that," said Tory, "It is 9:00 p.m. right now and it's a little too late to be inviting them in right now. Time for you to come in."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Sakura to everyone turning around as her brother entered inside.

"Remember to call this guy and tell us what he said tomorrow," said JD as he and Dot started to leave, "I want to know just how much you screwed all of us."

After they left, Madison then said before she left, "If it's another adventure for capturing more Clow Cards tell me! I want to record another round of this!"

* * *

"Pick up," mumbled Sakura as she paced around in circles in her room while she was on the phone. 

"Sakura?" said Eli's voice on the other line, "What happened? I sensed a dark magic outburst coming from your town."

"You sensed that from all away in England?" said Sakura surprised, "You're good."

"It was enough strong magic for me to be able to sense it," he said to her, "What has happened?"

"I had just received this book from someone," explained Sakura, "It had dark magic around it. After I got it, something happened. It released another set of cards into the world kind of like before."

"What was the book?" said Eli.

"It's called The Book of Monsters," she said to him, "I was calling to ask you if you knew what it was. Eli? Are you still there?"

No sound came from the other line for a minute, before he uttered, "This isn't good."

"What's not good?" said Sakura.

"The Book of Monsters was created by Clow Reed," said Eli, "During his life time, horrible monsters existed that people today say would be legends of urban myths like ghouls and vampires."

"Wait a minute," said Sakura quietly and frighten, "Vampires actually exist?"

"These creatures were the worse of the worst," he continued on ignoring her, "They caused many deaths and left the world in chaos during that time. That enough was enough for Clow Reed. He traveled the world and sealed away the creatures and monsters into cards and put them all into a book."

"But what about the dark magic around the book?" said Sakura.

"Clow Reed had to use dark magic, which was the strongest magic at the time, to lock the monsters," explained Eli, "Otherwise, the creatures could break free from their prison."

"So basically I'm going to have to search for these creatures all around the world now and seal them away?" sighed Sakura.

"Actually no," Eli said, "Things are a little bit different now then before. Because the creatures have just escaped their prison, they are weak and cannot go too far. So they are for sure still somewhere in or around your city."

"What about sealing them away?" said Sakura, "I can do that right?"

"No you can't," said Eli, "There are two unfortunate reasons why not. Now that they have escaped their prison, the magic that kept them locked in has been broken. Meaning, the magic able to seal them away is gone forever. Second off, even if you could seal them away, you magical powers aren't strong enough to do so. They are strong monsters and their magical energy is strong enough to stop you from sealing them away."

"So in other words I doomed," said Sakura sinking low to the ground.

"Actually there is one other way on stopping these monsters," said Eli, "You have to kill them."

"Huh?" said Sakura.

"Your magic wouldn't be strong enough to seal them away," said Eli, "But it's strong enough to destroy them now while they are weak."

"But I can't do it alone!" said Sakura, "I can't call Li and Meilin since they are going to be gone from their hometown for awhile."

"I'll come then," said Eli, "It might take me a while to get here, but I'll be coming soon."

"Thank you," said Sakura to him before he hung up.

* * *

Author Notice: I know this chapter sucked! But there is a heat wave in my town that's getting on my nerves, something's growing on the inside of my mouth that is putting me in pain, and Mullenium Master(an authoress) isn't talking to me for some reason! Don't start a complaint to me right now because I'm in bad mood! But does anyone know why she isn't answering my messages or apologies?

I have nothing else to say because I'm in a bad mood. But the next chapter is the first appearance of a monster Sakura will have to battle.

* * *

Next to Come: IV: Slither 

Date: 7/16/06

Reviewers: A Crazy Girl of Many Names

The Dono Trio

Katie Legends

AshK

Forget You Let's Talk About ME


	4. IV: Slither

IV: Slither

* * *

"Why are back in this shit hole?" said Bobby to his friend Takeshi. Bobby and Takeshi are two sewage workers for the town. They returned back to the sewer to unclog something stuff in the main line.

"Because business is business," said Takeshi flipping his flashlight on to take a look and then handing it to Bobby, "But if you complain so much about the job, why are you even working here?"

"Someone in my family as to earn a living somehow," he said to him, "But maybe I should stayed in college and not ended up in a crap job like this."

"No kidding," Takeshi replied, "Look, I forgot the map for this system, I'll be right back." He then climbed the ladder out and disappeared.

"Humph," mumbled Bobby walking away from the ladder. He walked down the tunnel waving the flashlight around to see if he can find the clog.

Then he heard something behind him. He turned around and looked around, no one. "Takeshi is that you?" Bobby called out down the tunnel, "I'm not into games. Just give me the map."

No reply came. Bobby walked down the tunnel to see who it was, but he saw no one. He turned around to face something huge with piercing yellow eyes.

* * *

"There it is!" said Takeshi pulling the map out of his truck, "I got to remember this or I'll have to keep coming back up here." He then heard Bobby scream loudly.

"Bobby?" said Takeshi turning to face the manhole, "Are you ok?" No sound emerged from the hole.

"This isn't good," said Takeshi grabbing his pistol he kept in the glovebox and raced down into the sewer. He looked around and saw his flashlight laying on the ground. He ran up and grabbed it. Then he saw Bobby laying dead on the ground. His eyes were shut tightly like he saw something horrible.

"What the hell?" said Takeshi looking at his friend dead on the ground. He then heard something up ahead. He shined his flashlight at it and saw something huge. It was ducking into another tunnel and looked like a giant snake's body.

"Holy crap," mumbled Takeshi watching it disappear into the tunnel. Then he heard a hiss down that tunnel and he took off.

* * *

"Hooray!" shouted everyone bursting out of the school doors. The week was over and Spring Break was as arrived.

"Ah Spring Break," said JD leaving the school with Sakura and Madison following him behind, "Nothing like getting away from it all for one whole great week of fun!"

"Now that your week is over," said Madison sadly, "You'll probably leave and return home right?"

"You kidding me?" he said to her, "I can't leave now. I feel partly responsible for unleashing these monsters on the town. After all, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't give Sakura the book."

"But it's really my fault," said Sakura, "I let the monsters loose. There is really no reason for you to stay here."

"I insist that I stay until the problem is over," said JD, "Plus you probably need all the help you can get with destroying these things."

"But you don't have any magic," said Sakura.

"Doesn't mean I can't try to help," he replied with a smile, "I'll help to the best I can."

"Any I'll be getting all of this on tape!" said Madison, "Another round of Sakura's Adventures to get on tape! I was getting bored anyways, we needed some excitement in this old place."

"Yeah I guess I could use some help," said Sakura to JD, "Eli hasn't still arrived yet, but are you sure your girlfriend would go for this? I don't think she would want you to put your life on the line here."

"My life was all about learning and teaching to others," he said, "My life needs some excitement otherwise I would probably be bored to death in a matter of years of teaching to others."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Both girls headed towards Madison's home for a sleepover and JD continued on his way back to the hotel. He entered the hotel and went to its bar before heading upstairs. "Need a quick drink," he mumbled to himself and called to the bartender, "One Mountain Dew please!"

The bartender handed him his drink and he turned his attention to the TV in the room. On it, there was a reporter from the news saying, "Is there a strange monster living in our sewer system? I'm here live at the manhole just next to Police Station. Today, a sewage worker called Takeshi Krause claims to have seen a giant snake in the sewer. Here he is now."

"It was huge!" said Takeshi to the reporter, "It had to be over 30 feet longer or something! It was green, I didn't see the head, but I hear it breath and hiss. I believed it killed my friend Bobby down there."

"But sir," said reporter, "There was no markings of any kind that could have said he was killed by it and there appears to be no sign of that thing."

"But I saw with my own two eyes," he said to the reporter, "My friend probably died from fright by that thing. He's all the proof you need to know."

"Is there a monster down there?" said reporter turning her attention back to camera, "Police are now beginning there search down into the sewers to find it. We will bring you more coverage as this story unfolds."

"Hmm," said JD, "Looks like we found the first monster from the book already. I better call them about what I just seen."

* * *

Later that night, Madison was on her computer in her home while talking to JD while Sakura watched. "A giant snake?" she said typing something up on the computer, "Over 30 ft long? I think I might know what this thing is. Bingo!"

"What you find?" JD asked her.

"Do now what a Basilisk is by any chance?" she said to him.

"I remember reading one in a book something ago and in the movie based off it," said JD, "But not too much else."

"Basilisk is supposed to be King of the Serpents," said Madison, "A glance of looking into its eyes or breathing its breath is supposed to be fatal to anyone."

"Explains probably how the guy died down there in the sewers," said Sakura.

"According to another source that the snake is so venomous that it leaves a trail of venom in its wake," said Madison, "Also, there are said to be three forms of this creature, a huge lizard, a giant snake, or a three foot high cockerel with a snake's tail and teeth."

"But we know this thing is a snake," said Dot taking the phone away from JD, "Anything else important?"

"Some say it breathes fire or kill with sound," said Madison, "But this one can't kill with sound, but that guy would died if he heard that hiss. Oh yeah, this thing is supposed to be the guardian of the Swiss city of Basel."

"Maybe that's where Clow Reed found this thing," said Sakura, "I hate snakes."

"Now is there anything how to kill this thing," said JD, "Because I don't want to go down there without being prepared for this monster."

"Well," said Madison, "It can't be killed by touch of a human, but it can be killed by something touching a human. Like that sword from the movie that killed that one. It is also claimed that it can be killed by hearing the sound of a rooster crow or glazing at itself in mirror. But that's pretty much it."

"Where the heck are we going to get a rooster?" said Dot worried, "It's not like there is a farm around here or anything like that!"

"We need a big mirror!" said JD, "Tomorrow I'll go out and get one!"

"I do have the Sword Card," said Sakura to Madison, "I can use it to slay the beast if the mirror doesn't work. But I never killed anything before, and I don't want to."

"Ok then," said JD hearing her, "Then we'll just let the snake kill more people because you don't to. Don't chicken out now! People need you to save them from this thing they can't explain!"

"You're right!" said Sakura, "I got to stop it and the other monsters like it or this whole town and the world itself goes to hell."

* * *

"Humph," mumbled Takeshi walking down the ladder and into the sewers, "I show them, I'll kill this monster and prove there is something down here." He had recently just bought a deer rifle for the moment and brought back his flashlight to look around the sewer system.

He dropped down into the water that came up to his torso. "Now where are you?" said Takeshi raising his gun, "Come out you stupid son of…" There was a splash behind him. He got out of the water and back onto the concrete pathway. He looked around the water and saw nothing.

"Why don't you show yourself?" shouted Takeshi at the water, "I know you're in there!" Then something huge came out of the water and launched itself at him. He screamed in horror dropping his gun into the water and his flashlight onto the ground. Then everyone the light from the flashlight went out and everything was dark.

* * *

"Now how big do we need this mirror to be for this huge snake to see its self?" said JD to Madison. Both of them went down to a store with a bunch of mirrors for sale to see if they could find a big enough one.

"I bet something huge like this!" said Madison pointing to mirror, "I bet it can see itself in a mirror like this."

"That's 100 in on both sides!" said JD," We'll never be able to care that or be able to shove it down into the sewer!"

"Then we still have Sakura's sword," said Madison, "We don't need to be here then. Let's head back now."

As they both started to leave the store, a woman ran into the store and up to the woman at the counter. "Kasumi!" she said to the woman behind the counter, "I have some terrible news!"

"What now Liza?" she said to the woman, "I'm busy working this store."

"While police were looking into the sewers for that thing your husband said he saw," continued Liza, "They found a body bitten in half! They think it's your husband!"

"Takeshi?" said Kasumi

"We better stop this thing soon," whispered JD to Madison, "We have another dead person because of this thing!"

* * *

That night, everyone meet by the manhole in front of the police station. They were ready to enter the sewers. "Do we have everything?" said JD.

"My wand is transformed into a sword and is here," said Sakura showing her it to him.

"My camera is here!" said Madison raising it up.

"All the flashlights are here," said Dot handing one to everyone, "Do I have to come?"

"No," said JD, "You can stay here, but you get help as soon as you can if you hear screams. Ok?"

"Please be safe," said Dot hugging JD, "I don't want to lose you down there."

JD blushed and nodded. He lifted up the manhole cover and started to climb down the ladder. Sakura and then Madison followed the behind him.

They all flipped on their flashlights and started to walk down the sewer system. "Eww," said JD, "It's smells like horse crap in here."

"Well," said Sakura, "What do you think it would of smelled like down here? Did you think it would smell a meadow of flowers?"

"I knew it would smell bad," said JD put his shirt up over his nose, "Just not this bad." They kept walking down the sewer line, hearing no noise.

They walked for about an hour when something hit Sakura and she shouted out making everyone turned their flashlights on her, "Oh crap! I forgot Kero at home! He probably could of help us out here!"

"Too late," said JD flashing his light away from her and on the water, "Hey what's that?" He jumped into the water and dived down. He soon dived back up holding a rifle.

"Man does it sink under that water!" said JD getting back onto the platform, "But looky what I found! A deer rifle with a scope! I found who left it down here?"

"Does it have any bullets left in it?" said Madison. JD checked and showed one bullet in it.

"I guess this will do it," said Sakura, "You never know it we'll need it." Then they heard something splash in the water, they turned to look. Something huge was moving through the water and towards them.

"No it's time to run isn't it?" said Madison. But JD had already taken off. Then the girls chased after him.

"What's the plan?" said Sakura to JD.

"You're the one with magic!" said JD speeding up, "I hoped you had one!"

"I hoped you did because you are the one with the college degree, not me," said Sakura, "We can't even face it down in a battle with out dieing. All are we going to stop it?" All of a sudden, JD slipped and crashed down onto the hard concrete.

"Crap," he mumbled looking at the girls far up ahead and then hearing the giant snake emerge out of the water. He looked up and saw the shadow of huge beast moving closer to him.

"JD catch!" said Sakura tossing him a mirror, "Use it!" JD quickly spun around facing the creature, closing his eyes, and put the mirror up in front of him, letting the creature see itself.

Madison and Sakura closed their eyes as well and heard the beast cry out in pain. JD slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Basilisk. The beast had closed his eyes and was starting to fall towards him.

He dove out of the way with the mirror still in hand and as the creature smashed into the concrete. He turned around and looked at it. It was facing away from him, but he heard it breath. "I think we just knocked it out!" said Madison hearing the beast breath as well, "Sakura, now finish it!"

JD then saw the mirror disappear from his hands and turned into a card. It floated back to Sakura, she took it, and then she charged at it. She jumped up onto it's head, her sword reappeared, and she struck it down into the beast's head.

The Basilisk woke up and roared in pain after being struck in the head. It fling Sakura off it's head and into JD. But it was too late; it soon collapsed to the ground dead. "That seemed so unreal," said JD, "But still cool! Wait a minute, what happened to that mirror I was holding?"

"It was one of my Clow Cards," she said to him, "It changed back after it was no longer needed."

Then the body of the creature started to glow and disintegrate. After a minute, it was completely gone except for a single card that floated to the ground. Madison walked over, picked it up, and looked it over. It was the card that seal the monster away.

"I thought it wouldn't change back into a card," said Madison. Then the card then caught on fire on its own making her drop it. Soon it was engulfed in flames and was disintegrated like the creature itself, nothing was left off it.

"That it?" said Sakura, "It's gone forever?"

"I hope it is," said JD tossing the rifle into the water, "I don't need this anymore. Now I have to get back to my room and change clothes. I smell horse crap."

"You have a funny way of putting things," said Madison with a small laugh, "But let's get out of here, before someone comes to investigate." They all looked around one last time and headed back to the surface world.

* * *

Author Notice: Like one of my other stories, my battling writing skills are probably a little weak. But I hope to get better with each chapter and monster.

Considering the difficultly in writing this story, I might not update as fast as you people would probably like me to. I will try hard to update fast.

Next chapter, Sakura's father surprises her and her brother with a trip into the countryside for Spring Break. Madison comes along, but JD and Dot stay behind in town. While out in the countryside, one of the escaped monsters appears.

* * *

Next to Come: V: The Hills

Date: 7/26/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

A Crazy Girl of Many Names


	5. V: The Hills

V: The Hills

* * *

Somewhere out in the countryside, a rancher and his best friend are outside feeding their animals. "Look Jin," said his best friend, "This girl I'm dating, I feel is the one for me! Why don't you believe that?" 

"Because of your track record with the ladies," said Jin has finished feeding the goats, "I know you are a good guy Dex, but you keep saying that about every girl you ever dated!"

Both of them kept auguring about that subject as they walked back into their house. As the goats ate their food, something made its way towards them.

"Look you'll see!" said Dex to Jin, "You'll believe it soon enough." Then they heard a lot of commotion from the goat pen and charged out to see what was going on.

"What the hell is that?" said Jin pointing at a creature. The creatures wasn't too huge, the size of a dog. It was hairless, had light green skin, and its eyes were pitch black.

It was sucking the blood out of one of the sheep. After it was done, it saw the two men and fled from their sights. "What the hell was that thing?" said Dex looking around.

"What ever it was," said Jin, "I bet it'll come back here."

* * *

"Sakura," said Kero to her, "You dad is calling you. Wake up!" Sakura had been up all last night trying to finish off the Basilisk that lived in the sewer. After it was killed, she made her away home at 12:00 a.m., changed into her PJs, and past out on her bed from exhaustion. Now it was 10 am and her father as been calling for her at least 3 minutes. 

"Sakura!" called her father, "Come down stairs now! I have a surprise for you!"

"Just a few more minutes," mumbled Sakura in her sleep, "Just a few more minutes." Then she started to snore annoying Kero.

"I'll get her!" called Tory to his dad and then said to Sakura, "Ok squirt, I'm coming in now!" Kero heard him and dove out of his sight.

Tory walked into Sakura's room and saw her sleeping. "Time to wake up monster," he said to her, but she didn't wake up and kept on snoring. He then raised the bed enough to make her roll out of bed and onto the floor.

"HEY!" shouted Sakura at him, "That wasn't nice!"

"Dad wants us downstairs today squirt," he said to her, "He has some big news he would like to tell us."

"Oh," she said. She pushed him out of her room, changed quickly, and headed downstairs. Her father waited for her with her brother in the living room.

"I have some exciting news!" said her dad after she sat down, "You know, it has been awhile since we done anything as a family. I got some time off and I planned a trip for us this whole week for Spring Break!"

"Wow!" said Sakura excited, "Where are we going? To the beach? Another country?"

"No," he said to her, "Out into the countryside! We can go out there to get way from it all! All the hassles of the city life behind us and no one around for miles and miles."

"When are we leaving?" said Tory to his dad.

"Today!" he said to them.

"Today?" said Tory and Sakura together at once.

"Yes!" he said, "This way we have the whole week for fun out on the countryside and more time to be as a family. You better get backing!"

"What about my friends?" sad Sakura, "Madison, JD, Chelsea, Dot, and the others?"

"Who's JD and Dot?" said her dad.

"They are those two teens Sakura and Madison showed around town last week," said Tory.

"You can invite Madison if she wants to come," said her dad, "But not JD and Dot, I need to meet them first before I invite to come along on anything."

* * *

"Too bad we couldn't come," said JD to Sakura. Sakura had called Madison if she wanted to come on her trip and she agreed. Then Sakura called JD and Dot to tell them that she is going to be gone all spring break. 

"Yeah," said Sakura, "But I hope to see you two when I'm back. Bye." She then hung up on him and went downstairs with her suitcase where Madison was waiting with her suitcase.

"So were they ok with it?" said Madison to Sakura, "They didn't mine being left behind all that stuff?"

"JD said he was fine with it," said Sakura, "But I'm not sure about Dot since I never got a chance to talk with her at all."

"I'm sure she won't mind," said Madison.

* * *

Soon, everyone was on the road and on their way into the countryside. They had been driving for at least an hour when they stopped at house. "Here we are!" said Mr. Avalon once he and everyone else got out of the car, "This is where we'll be having our vacation." 

"I was expecting a hotel or something," said Tory.

"No," said his dad, "A friend of mine owns this place. He is letting us use it for the week." The house was painted brown on the outside and the door was white. There were two floors.

"It's like a prairie out here," said Madison looking around, "Not a single tree around for miles and miles. Not much shade at all."

They walked inside and looked around. The walls were white like the door and the floors were hardwood. "All the rooms are upstairs so go pick one out you'll all like," said Mr. Avalon.

Madison rushed up pulling Sakura behind her. "Like find the best room before your brother does!"

She opened a door and rushed inside it. There were two beds; both of them had light blues sheets and white pillows. There was a desk in a corner and a dresser to the right of them. "This will work for us," said Sakura dropping her suitcase next to the door and throwing her backpack onto one of the beds.

"Hey!" shouted Kero coming out of the backpack, "Remember me? Your friend you put in your backpack?"

"Sakura?" said Tory coming into the room, "Who shouted?"

"Oh!" she said to him, "That was me! I dropped the suitcase on my foot. It hurt." He looked at her and then looked at Kero that was now acting like a stuffed toy. He looked at it for 5 seconds then left.

Madison closed the door and then said to Kero, "You'll have to be quieter if you want no one to know that you are here!"

"Sorry," he said rubbing his head, "But it hurt so much when Sakura tossed me. A bunch of her stuff fell on top of me."

""So what do we do now?" said Sakura to Madison as they moved their suitcase next to the bed each one choose, "I mean, there doesn't seem to be much to see out here."

"Hmm," said Madison now moving to look out the window, "Hey! I can see a ranch from here! Why don't we go check it out? It's better than staying in here and hoping to find something to do."

"I'll go tell my dad where we'll be heading," she said to Madison and then asked Kero, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Nah," he said pulling Sakura's Gameboy Advance out and popping in a game to play, "I'll just be playing this for a while. Have a good time."

Sakura walked down the hall to find her dad. He was in the last room down the hall put some of his clothes away. "Hey dad," she said to him, "Do you mind if Madison and me go to that ranch that's near by?"

"How about I come along just to see this place for myself?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said to him, "Madison and me will be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

"There it is!" said Madison running towards it when they were a few feet away from it. A bunch of horses were being herded by two men into a barn as they came up. 

"May I help you three?" said one of the men.

"My daughter and her friend wanted to come and see this place," said Sakura's dad, "My name is Aiden Avalon."

"Sorry," said the man to them, "We can't let you now. This weird creature has been showing up lately and attacking our animals. We wouldn't want any of you to get hurt in case it would show up."

"Is it a wolf or something?" said Madison to the man.

"To tell the truth to you nice people," said his friend walking up, "It isn't a wolf, we don't even now what it is. It comes out when we are not around and drinks the animals' blood sucking it dry. We lost 4 goats to this thing and recently a cow."

"If I were you," said the first man, "I say you should all stay away from here until we kill this thing. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"A beast that sucks animals dry of it's blood," said Mr. Avalon, "I'm sure it is just a wolf or something attack you animals."

"This thing has light green skin, black eyes with no pupils, and is hairless," said the second man, "Does that sound like a wolf to you?"

"No," said Sakura.

"Right," said the first man, "Now I think it's time for you people to leave now. Get!" Mr. Avalon, Sakura, and Madison looked at the man and his friend and then left wondering what was causing the attacks.

* * *

"So do you think it's one of those monsters from the book?" said Madison to Sakura later that night. It was about 11:00 pm and everyone in the house besides Sakura and Madison were sleeping. 

"What else could it be?" said Sakura worried, "But I thought they couldn't get far from where they were released."

"Maybe this one did or it made its way own it's own," said Madison, "I say we should look it up."

"But there isn't a computer here and neither one of us as brought a laptop or owns one," said Sakura, "So how are we supposed to know what we are dealing with out here?"

"I think I know someone who can help," said Madison getting out her bed and pulling out her cell phone she brought along with her.

* * *

Back at the city, Dot and JD are sleeping their bed they are sharing. The phone next to them starts ringing and Dot mumbles in her sleep to JD, "Phone. Can you get it JD?" 

JD slowly opens his eyes and yawns. He reaches for the phone on the table next to the bed, but he misses and falls out taking the covers with him. Dot wakes up and looks at her boyfriend on the floor with all the covers and says to him, "JD!"

"I'm mine," he mumbles getting the phone.

"No," said Dot, "That's not it. I'm cold and you are taking all the covers!"

He rolls his eyes and passes the covers to her. He then answered the phone and said, "Hello? Who the heck is calling at this time of night?"

"Hi JD!" said Madison to him.

"What do you want Madison?" he mumbles to her, "It is 11 pm at night and some of us are trying to sleep. What do you want?"

"We think there is another creature out here," she said to him, "Can you use your laptop to do some research on this creature?"

He yawned some more getting out his laptop and then asking, "Ok, describe this thing."

"Well," said Madison, "It about the size of a dog, light green skin, it is hairless, and it sucks the blood of barnyard animals."

"I actually know what this thing is!" said JD putting his laptop away now wide awake, "What you have out there is a Chupacabra."

"A chupa what?" said Madison.

"A Chupacabra is a creature is supposed to reside in Mexico," said JD, "There have been some recent sightings of this thing out there recently, but this one must have been the most dangerous if Clow Reed sealed it away."

"Tell me all you know," said Madison.

"Let's see here," he said thinking, "Well it is supposed to suck the blood of animals, but it prefers goats. If a person is scratched by one, they themselves become a Chupacabra only during the night. There isn't much else about them, but what makes this one so different from the rest of the ones in Mexico I wonder."

"We'll figure it out," said Madison, "Thanks for all your help and we'll see you when we get back. Good night."

"Night," he mumbled to her. He turned the phone off, got back into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the ranch, Jin and Dex had their shotguns out waiting outside the barn for this thing to show back up. "Once a creature decides its hunting grounds it won't leave until there is nothing left," said Jin to Dex, "It'll show for sure." 

"You sure?" said Dex looking at him, "How positive are you about creature and its hunting grounds?"

"I heard about this information on Discovery Channel," said Jin, "That channel as never lied before."

"Why don't we start looking around the barn incase it found a way inside besides this main door behind us," said Dex, "It' better than just standing around in one spot."

"Fine then," said Jin, "I'll left and you go right. We meet each other on the other side of this barn and report anything we see." Dex nodded and both of them headed off in their different directions.

Dex started to walk around the left side looking for any signs of this thing. He looked around and looked at the barn's left side. There was a huge hole on it. Dex looked in and saw the thing feasting on one of the sleeping animals. "Can't wait for Jin to come," mumbled Dex running back to the main door.

He opened it up and shouted at the creature, "Got you now!"

* * *

"Dex?" said Jin after hearing his friend shout, "You find something?" He then heard a gun shot go off and his friend screaming. 

"I'm coming!" he shouted running to save his friend. He came up to the main door and saw the creature sucking Dex dry. The thing then saw Jin and jumped at him knocking him to the ground.

"Go back to hell!" shouted Jin at the creature now on his stomach. It dove its teeth at him, but he moved his gun between the creature's mouth and him. He then shoved it back with the gun's barrel.

It cried out when it was tossed to the ground and it ran off into the night. "Holy crap what was that thing?" said Jin getting back to his feet and looking for the thing.

He then ran over to his friend once he realized his friend was in trouble. "You ok?" said Jin to him. But it was too late, Dex was dead.

* * *

Sakura woke around 9:00 am and found Madison was already awake and fully dressed. "About time you woke up," said Madison with a smile, "You dad called up a bit ago, breakfast is ready." 

"Oh no!" said Sakura looking at the clock, "I slept in again!" She pushed Madison out of the room, closed the door, and got dressed quickly. She then ran out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'm here!" said Sakura once she was inside. She looked around, no one was in there.

"Hey!" said Sakura to Madison when she got down into the room, "Where is everyone? I thought you said my dad had breakfast ready?"

"Actually," said Madison with a smile, "You dad and brother went into town to get some food. I had to tell you that otherwise you probably wouldn't have woken up."

"Hey!" said Sakura.

"But now that you are awake," said Madison to her, "We can go back to that ranch and see if we can find this thing near it."

"But those guys said won't along us to come back there," said Sakura.

"Fine," said Madison folding her arms, "Then we'll come back tonight when you brother and dad are sleeping to check it out. By then, those guys in charge should be sleeping as well."

* * *

Later that night around 10:30, Sakura and Madison made their way towards the ranch. Both of them had flashlights with them and Sakura had her wand turned into a sword already and Madison had her camera as well. Once they reached the field near by the ranch, Sakura said, "Ok, where do we begin searching now?" 

"Hey you two!" shouted Jin running up to them with a shotgun in his hand, "I told you two to stay away from here! Wait a minute, what are you two doing up at this hour?"

"Umm," said Madison thinking up an excuse, "We want to see that creature you and your friend saw!"

Jin shook his head with displeasure and said to them, "I want you both out of here! This thing is very dangerous; it killed my friend last night. I don't want the same thing to happen to you two."

"Oh," said Sakura, "Sorry for your friend."

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled, "You two should get out of here before…" All of a sudden, there was a growl. Everyone looked around and saw 2 red eyes staring at them.

It jumped at Jin knocking him to the ground and the gun out his hand. Both girls took off in directions running to take cover. The Chupacabra then saw both girls and charged after Sakura.

"I need to face it and fight it," thought Sakura sacredly and then she turned around and said, "I can do this!" The beast jumped at her, but she slashed her sword at it cutting it across the chest.

The thing fell to the ground and Sakura sighed. Then it jumped back up and rammed her to the ground. She hit the ground hard losing her sword. The beast moved over her and then prepared to sink its teeth into her.

Then a shot rang out blasting the beast off her and to the ground. Sakura looked saw Jin had shot it. He smiled and then past out onto the ground. "Sakura!" shouted Madison running up to her and then hugging her, "I thought you were done for sure!"

"Not me!" smiled Sakura gleefully. They turned the body of the Chupacabra, it started to glow and it turned back into a card. Then it slowly disappeared becoming no more.

"What a vacation so far!" said Madison picking up Sakura's sword/wand and handing it back to her, "I'm glad I got it all on tape! This will bring back great memories right?"

"I never want to see that tape!" said Sakura to her getting up and walking back to the house, "I want to forget this night ever happened! I never want to picture that thing again or remember its breath. It smelled worse then a dog!"

* * *

Author Notice: Another beast dead and another point up for Sakura! Eli will appear in the next chapter if you are all wondering. 

Well, the heat wave in my town is now gone. But it is now being replaced with thunderstorms that'll keep you up until one in the morning. I had a sleepless night yesterday and this morning.

Well my friends another month has past by us, this means it's time for story of the month! The Top 5 Stories of the Month of July are:

1. Forgotten By. KH-Akyra

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

5. Twilight By: Rave Drifter

This month, I would like to here about any good Cardcaptor Sakura and Calvin & Hobbes I should check out.

Next chapter, I'm having trouble deciding which creature to use next. One that you all probably feared when you were all younger or a genie. I'm still deciding so the next chapter will be a surprise!

* * *

Next to Come: VI: Welcome Back

Date: 8/2/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

AshK


	6. VI: Sleepless

VI: Sleepless

* * *

It was Sunday night around 8:00 pm, the last night before Spring Break would end. A house not too far away from Sakura's house had a single light on in there. The light came from a small desk lamp on a table next to a computer where a woman sat working. A mother was wide awake working on her project for work that was needed in a few days.

"Mommy," cried a little voice coming towards the room, "There's a monster in my closet." It's was her 6 year old daughter holding her pink blanket.

"What?" said mom a bit distracted, "Oh, a monster? Let me see where this thing is." The little girl led her mom towards her room and pointed towards her closet where the monster, she said, was hiding.

The mother opened the door wide and peered inside. There was nothing. "See?" said the mom stepping out of the way, "There is nothing inside there." The small girl looked in slowly and saw nothing.

"But I heard a voice from in there," said the girl terrified.

The mom sighed and asked her, "What did you hear exactly?"

She expected to hear something childish from her daughter, but she was surprised as what she heard from her. "It said this," said the girl, "Stay awake as long as you want. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for as ever you can stay awake. Once you fall asleep you naughty little girl, I'll come."

The mom looked worried and said, "It must have been a bad dream. Just go to sleep, nothing can harm you at all."

The little girl stared at her mom for a few moments with worried looks in her eyes. But she yawned, crawled back into the bed, and closed her eyes. "That's it," said the mom, "Be a good little girl. I'll see you in the morning."

She stopped at the doorway and looked back at the closet and then closed the door behind her. The girl fell asleep as soon as the door closed. The closet was just an inch open, but that's all it took. A small fog rolled out of it and onto the floor. 5 long slimly green fingers with long yellow nails opened the door slowly.

* * *

"Back home finally," said Sakura jumping back onto her bed. After her vacation into the countryside with her family and friend, it was nice to return home to where she feels she belongs. It was nighttime around 8:30 when she returned home.

"Is it safe to come out?" said Kero from her backpack she dropped off next to the bed.

"Yeah," said Sakura to Kero, "No one is around."

Kero came and sat in front of Sakura and said, "When do you think Eli is going to get here? It's been like 2 weeks or something."

"He should be coming soon enough," said Sakura flipping over onto her back. She then thought about JD and Dot and probably thought they were waiting for her, but she'll do it tomorrow after school.

* * *

The next day after school, Sakura was heading for her house to change clothes before she would meet up with Madison at the hotel to meet JD and Dot. As she was rollerblading, she came up to a crowd of people in front of a house that was being taped off. She looked around a saw a crying woman talking to a police officer as he took notes. "What's going on here?" said Sakura to a person in the crowd.

"You didn't hear?" said a man, "Oh right, you were probably at school during that time. This morning, my neighbor, Mitsuki, came to wake her daughter up this morning and didn't find her. It's believed she was kidnapped."

"Oh no," said Sakura sadly, "That's too bad." She then headed away from the crowd and towards her home thinking about what happened.

* * *

"Hey Sakura," said JD to her as she entered his room, "You seem sad, something happened?"

"Yeah," she said to him and everyone else, "A little kid is missing in my neighborhood. The police are looking for her."

"Oh," said Dot, "Well I hope they find her soon. It's really sad to hear when someone disappears, even if the person isn't someone you know personally or just heard about the person right then."

"I wish there wasn't something we could do to help the mom," said Sakura.

"Sadly there really isn't anything," said JD, "We are just normal teens, maybe not you, who are unable to help the police in anyway at the moment."

* * *

"Hey shrimp," called Tory from the living room to Sakura as she entered back into her home, "There was a message for you when you were gone from a person called Eli. He wants you to call him back at this number." Sakura came in, took the number from Tory that he written down and she went upstairs to call Eli.

"Hello?" said Sakura, "Eli?"

"Hello," he said to her, "I'm here now. I'm at the apartment building a near by your old school. I would like to meet you, Madison, and Kero in person. My apartment is 4 floor; room 47." He then hung up the phone.

"About time he arrived," said Sakura

* * *

"Here?" said JD to Sakura, "I figure this guy would be living somewhere more impressive. Like a mansion!" They had all regrouped and meet each other outside the building during the night.

"He used to," said Madison as Sakura knocked on the door. The door opened up and Eli stand at the doorway with a smile.

"Nice to see you all again," said Eli to Sakura, Kero, and Madison and then turned to Dot and JD, "And who are you two and why are you here?"

"I feel so unappreciative and not as important as I feel I should be," said Dot with a frown.

"I would be JD and this is my girlfriend Dot," said JD to him.

"I don't think you two should be here," said Eli letting the others coming in, "I don't sense anything magic powers from either of you two."

"I'm so normal," mumbled JD sadly to himself.

"Just let them in here," said Sakura to Eli, "Here's with us and he is the one who gave me the book." Eli didn't seem to agree with that, but he reluctantly let them in.

The room wasn't too big and two suitcases laid on top of bed. "I just came here," said Eli to everyone looking around, "It'll luck better after I been here a while longer."

"Why did you want to meet in person?" said Kero.

"Better than people eavesdropping on the phone call me and Sakura were having," he said to him, "The reason I wanted to talk in person is because I can sense one of the monsters active at the moment and a very dangerous one at that."

"What is it?" said Madison moving in closer to hear better.

"I believe some of you would recognized the monster easily," said Eli, "It is called the Namahage here in Japan and many names in Europe. Such as Baboulas, morko, and the black man. It lives in the shadows and hunts for misbehaving children and eats them or steals them away."

"You don't mean…?" said JD realizing what the thing is, "It's the…"

* * *

"I'm sorry for your little friend that's gone missing but you have to go to sleep tonight," said a dad to his son, "The thing isn't going to come here and take you either."

"But I'm afraid!" said the little boy crying, "I'm so scared that I'll come."

"It won't," said the dad closing the door to the room. The little boy looked around his darken room, he saw nothing. Nothing but shadows and darkness he could see.

"It won't come," said the boy stopping his crying, "It won't come here."

"What makes you think that?" said a voice from the darkness of the room, "What makes you think I won't come? Little Joshua, you been a bad boy. I prefer bad little kids, they make the best supper for me."

The boy gasped and looked around to see still nothing. He called out quietly, "Who's there? Who's in my room?"

"Me…" said the voice, "It's me, the person who took your little naughty friend. She was just a sweet little girl, but now she is mine. Like you'll soon be, as soon as you fall asleep."

"No," said the kid trying hard to keep his eyes from closing, "I'll stay awake and I'll won't sleep."

"Oh but you will!" said the voice, "I sense the tiredness in your voice, you long to sleep soundly. But as soon as you are asleep, I'll come. After, you can't run and you can't hide from me."

"No…" said the boy drifting off to sleep, "…no…" And soon he was sleeping. A small fog rolled out of his bed and soon covered the floor. A long green hand slowly stretched out from under his bed and towards the sleeping boy.

* * *

"Yes," said Eli, "You may not believe it, but it is really the one. The real monster out right now, the bogeyman."

"But he can't be real!" said Sakura, "He's just a thing parents made up to scare little kids into doing things for them."

"There are so many legends about him," said Madison, "Which one is the real one? One legend said he is an old man with a bag that would come to houses and put them in the bag and take them away. Another one said it was a monster that would take them back to its cave and eat them."

"It's not one of the legends," said Eli, "He is real, he would appear and disappear from different areas during Clow Reed's time. He would take kids who are naughty and take them back to his world dark world. He would make them his dinner. He could keep certain ones as slaves and others to steal their life force and add it to his own to keep him alive."

"How do we stop him?" said Dot.

"He is invincible," said Eli, "Except when he is in his own world. The only real thing that can hurt him outside of his world is the light."

"Where is that?" said JD getting very interested in the subject now.

"It's a way only he can travel to," said Eli, "It's a dark horrible world and it looks like a swamp. His home is supposed to be a cave at the edge of his world."

"So the only way there is through him?" said Sakura.

"Sadly yes," said Eli, "Plus, he only can take one person at a time."

"So who is going to go in alone?" said Madison thinking. Everyone turned their attention on Sakura with a smile.

"What?" she said, "No way! Can't someone else go instead of me? I don't want to go down into the dark depths. Plus, what if I can't come back?"

"You're the one with the magical powers here," said

Kero, "And you did release all those monsters from their prison. So who all wants to volunteer Sakura? Say aye if yes and say nay if no."

"Aye!" said everyone there besides Sakura who was shocked that she had to go into the dark world where he resided.

"Wait a minute!" said Sakura, "How am I supposed to get there anyways? The bogeyman is supposed to go after bad little kids. I'm 14! I'm out of his age range now!"

"Actually," said Eli, "I think he might go after you, because you have Clow magic. He may want revenge on any person with it because Clow Reed is now gone or maybe one of the people around you who are close to you."

"WHAT?" said everyone shocked.

* * *

"Hmm…" thought Sakura, "It could possibly happen. You never know. Good thing I'm sleeping with key around my neck." She was in her bed thinking about the possibility of he bogeyman coming for her.

"No way," said Sakura, "It probably won't." Then she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, across town at Madison's home, she was fast asleep. Across the room in front of her was her closet slowly opening. A fog emerged from it and a tall green creature slowly came out of it. The eyes were yellow like its fingernails and all the skin of it was slimy green.

Madison slowly opened her eyes after hearing footsteps on her floorboards. She saw the creature and screamed. But the thing grabbed her by her feet and dragged her away back into the closet, by the time her mom came, she was gone.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at school, Madison was missing. "Hey Chelsea!" Sakura said to her, "Where's Madison? Is she sick today?"

"I don't know," she replied to Sakura, "Haven't seen her yet. Maybe she is or maybe she is running late." But the whole school day went by without her.

"I'll go to her home," said Sakura to herself after school, "She probably sick today. I'll go see her." She headed towards Madison's home to see another crowd near the entrance.

"Oh no," thought Sakura and then she ran over to a guy looking, "What happened here?"

"That kidnapper struck again," said the man, "Last night; he took a little boy on the other side of town and the teenager in here."

"Madison," was the only word Sakura say.

* * *

"WHAT?" said JD to Sakura, "It took Madison now? This is horrible!" She went to JD's hotel room to tell him and Dot about what happened.

"Did Madison have any secrets or did any bad things that would give the bogeyman a reason to take her?" said Dot.

"Only one has crossed my mind," said Sakura, "She joined this… I can't really say it."

"Gang?" said JD, "Club, group, team?"

It can be all of those things," said Sakura, "But she recently joined it even though there are bad rumors around it."

"So she basically joined something that could be dangerous or could not and mostly against her mom's wishes right?" said Dot, "I guess that could count, even though you are not making this really clear."

"Yes," said Sakura, "But how are we supposed to get this thing?"

"I think it might come for me next!" said Dot scared. Everyone turned their attention on her with confused looks.

"Why would it want you?" said JD.

"I have a prefect reason why it would want me!" said Dot shaking, "It'll for sure come after me with this thing hanging over my head!"

"Maybe you should tell us," said Sakura, "You we can understand why it would be coming after you."

"That I can't say," said Dot not looking at them, "It's… to private and too much of a secret for me. I refuse to say anything! I want it to stay a secret from you all. But for sure it'll come after me with this thing!"

Sakura and JD looked at her and then at each other trying to figure out what she had hidden from them, but they decided it didn't really matter. They had to save their friend from the bogeyman and rescue Madison and the other two kids before it was too late.

* * *

After managing to convince her dad, Sakura got to spend the night with Dot and JD. She slept on the sofa with the key around her neck and the light card in her pocket. JD slept in a chair with a flashlight in his pocket. None of them were going to take a chance here and both them pretended to be asleep while they watch Dot. Dot slept on the bed in the center of the room while cuddling with a flashlight to be safe.

"Nothing," thought JD to himself with his eyes partly closed, "Will the thing come and fall for the bait?"

As soon as he finished thinking it, fog came out from under the bed. JD pulled out his flashlight slowly and aimed it at the long green body slowly coming out from underneath the bed. The thing stood high and reached for Dot. It uttered, "You have been a bad girl. You are coming back with me."

"Now!" shouted JD. Sakura turned the lights on and JD flashed his light on the green creature. The creature howled in pay and turned its attention on JD.

It grabbed him by the foot and started to drag him under the bed with him. "HELP!" he screamed as he grabbed onto the bed with his one free arm while the other hold his flashlight. Dot woke up and grabbed his arm and Sakura grabbed her and started to help her pull him up.

"NO!" shouted Dot, "I refuse to lose my boyfriend this way! Especially when it's my fault I got him into his mess!" Then both of them lost their grips and let go of JD

"Whatever you do," shouted JD slowly disappearing under the bed, "Please don't give up and never forget me!" Then he was gone.

"No…" said Dot starting to cry, "Please don't be gone!"

* * *

Author Notice: This chapter I really tried hard to describe the horror of the monster. I hope it was scary enough for you all.

Sadly, all things must come to end sooner or later. For example, Weezer seemed have broke up and my story The Secret of the Storm ended. But here is some good news, the sequel to my story, The Underground Quake is now out!

Are JD and Madison now gone forever? Hardly, the next chapter is about what happened to JD once he was inside the Dark World of the bogeyman and his daring attempt to save everyone and escape.

* * *

Next to Come: VII: Nightmare

Date: 8/7/06

Reviewers: AshK

Katie Legends

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Cherry Blossom Dreamer


	7. VII: Nightmare

VII: Nightmare

"What the hell?" said JD opening his eyes after he awaken. He remembered being dragged under the bed by the bogeyman and he blacked out in the darkness.

He looked around the area he was now stuck in. It was dark and damp. It looked like he was in the middle of a swamp somewhere. There was no moon in the sky even though it appeared to be nighttime. The trees in the swamp were all dead and the water was dark green. "Creepy," said JD looking around.

"Welcome to my lair," said a voice to JD, "You're not the one I was hoping to get, but you'll do anyways."

"Where are you?" said JD looking around the dense swamp jungle, "I know you are close by."

"Closer than you think," said the voice in the fog slowly emerging around JD, "You don't have real dirty secret or you did a horrible deed for me to eat you, but that doesn't mean you won't make a good slave." JD looked around to find the voice, but he didn't see the body of the beast slowly emerging from the fog behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dot was still crying over losing her boyfriend to the bogeyman, she refused to let anyone come near her in fear they would become in danger as well. Sakura, Kero, and Eli came to her room and heard her still crying. "Dot," said Sakura to her, "Please, I can't stand to hear a friend cry, please let us help you."

"Please leave me be," she said from behind the door, "There isn't a real reason for you to get in danger here."

"Just let us in," said Eli, "We want to help you."

"No," she cried, "Just leave me." She then burst into even more tears and sobs that were loud enough for them to hear.

"Why doesn't let us help her?" said Kero to Sakura from her backpack, "Doesn't she know we can help her?"

"I believe she does know," said Eli, "It's just that she doesn't want to be around people because she believes she'll get others into trouble too."

"Dot," said Sakura to her before she and Eli walked away, "Please, just let us help you. I know how you feel; I lost my best friend because of this thing. If it wasn't for being around my friends, I probably do what you are doing. Just let us help you." Dot didn't reply to that and there wasn't anymore sobbing too that could be heard.

Both Eli and Sakura looked at the door and listened, not a single sound was coming out of it. "Let's go," said Eli to Sakura. She nodded and took one last look at the door before they left. Once they were gone, the door opened a little bit and one eye looked to see if they were still there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened now?" said JD waking up once again after he blacked out. He looked around and saw two little kids (a boy and a girl) crying the corner and Madison right next to him. They were all in some kind of cell in a cave.

"You're awake!" said Madison hugging him hard, "I'm glad to see you are ok. Once the bogeyman brought you in here unconscious, I expected the worse. But I see that you are ok."

JD blushed a bit and hugged her too. "Good to see you are ok as well," he said.

Madison let go and said to him, "Do you now where we are? All I remember was seeing him over my bed and then dragging me to my closet. I fainted and once I awoken I was in here."

"We would be in the Dark World," said JD to her, "The world in which the bogeyman lives and keeps kids."

"But the bogeyman can't be real," said the little girl overhearing them, "It can't be real, it just a joke made up by grown ups."

"Does this place seem real to you?" said JD.

"Yes," replied the little girl.

"Then it is very real," he said to her simply. The little girl started to cry again and Madison gave JD a disapproving face.

"Don't scare them more than they are already!" said Madison, "They don't need this kind of terror at the moment!"

"Actually," said a voice, "I'm quiet enjoying it." They all turned to see where the voice came. At the locked door, there stood a huge monster with yellow eyes staring at them with an evil grin.

"So you would be the bogeyman," said JD to him, "I always expected something a little bit scarier than a green monster with slime all over it. You got to do better than your current look."

"Don't talk back to me," said the bogeyman with a growl in his scratchy voice, "You are in no position to insult me. Especially when I'm the one who can decide if you should live or die here in this cell or just be eaten alive by me."

The little kids dove behind Madison and JD to stay out of the monster's sight, but he saw them. "You little kids think you can hide from me don't you?" He disappeared into the shadows behind him and appeared behind the shadows behind them all.

"You don't get it do you?" said the bogeyman, "There is no where to run and nowhere to hide from the person of your fears. I hide and live in the darkness, even if there is a small shadow on the floor, I can see you."

"Why did you kidnap all these kids and Madison?" said JD standing up to him, "You don't frighten me!"

"Oh?" said the monster, "Soon enough you will be. The reason is because I take naughty little children and these are fine examples of them. The little girl stole money out of her mom's purse to buy candy. The little boy bullies other kids smaller than him."

Then he looked directly at Madison staring into her eyes with his yellow piercing ones. Madison started to shake with fear and collapsed to her knees. "As for her," said the bogeyman, "You already know because her friend told you already of what she joined."

"But why did you take JD?" said Madison in fear.

"He stopped me from taking my real target," said the bogeyman to her, "He interrupted my plan of taking Dot. But, with JD gone none and she suffering because she lost him, I don't need to take her when she is just destroying herself."

"You can't keep us here forever!" said JD to him.

The bogeyman smiled a yellow huge evil grin and chuckled to himself. "Oh yeah?" he said to him, "Now that I'm free and Clow Reed is no more, there is nothing left to stop me or save any of you. So enjoy your stay, because this is where you'll be here forever now."

He then disappeared from the cage and returned outside of it. He then said, "Don't worry, more people will be joining you soon enough." He then left them all alone in the dark.

Madison still had the face of terror on her and she was still shaking and twitching badly. "So cold," she mumbled to herself, "So very cold."

"I want my mom!" said the two little kids hugging each other.

"Well," thought JD as he looked at the three terrified people around him, "This is going to be harder than I thought, but if we all want escape this; we are all going to have to follow my lead."

"Ok everyone!" said JD to everyone, "We need to escape this place! We need to follow my led to get out of here!"

"Be quiet!" said Madison to him, "Here can most likely here you! He is everywhere where the darkness is, he probably saw you too!"

"I don't give a freakin' damn if he heard me or saw me!" shouted JD, "This thing is trying to scare you all badly! It most also feed of your terror as well as your life force. Stop being scared and let's work together to escape this hellhole!"

"How are we getting out of here?" said the little boy to JD.

"Haven't you notice this place is very dark?" said JD to him, "Everything in here is dark, even the bars of the cell. Have you even wondered if those bars really exist? What if it is an illusion to keep you in here?"

"But they are real!" said the little girl, "I touched them a little bit ago, they are real."

"In the dark we think we see horrible things," said JD, "But when we turn the light on or shine it on something, we see it was just a shadow or just nothing at all? Try this." He pulled his flashlight out and pointed it at the bars of the cell. He flashed the light on them and they disappeared.

"The light will show the way," said JD to everyone, "If the bogeyman can control the dark and live in it, then light will destroy him."

"You did it!" said Madison happily. She ran over to him and hugged him hard.

"Need air please," said JD suffocating on the lack of air. Madison let go and blushed embarrassingly.

"I think I can find us a way out of here now;" said JD to everyone, "Follow me!" JD and everyone left the cell area, and once the light from the flashlight, darkness filled the room again and bars of the cell reappeared.

The bogeyman reappeared out of the darkness and said, "So, he figured it out. He's not like everyone else I have ever captured, he shows no fear. He could be a problem."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone followed JD, they eventually came out of the cave and back on the swamp. "Hooray for JD!" said both of kids cheering.

"Thanks but this isn't the time to cheer just yet," he said to them, "We still need to find a way out of this horror land that he lives in. We just need to keep moving."

"I'm too tried to move," said the little girl yawning.

"Me too," said the boy sleepily.

"Fine," said JD rolling his eyes and thinking of something that might make them happy, "You two have a piggyback ride until you both are fully awake." The kids cheered and both Madison and JD both one of the kids on their backs and continued into the swamp.

"It's dark out here," said Madison, "If it wasn't for your flashlight, I wouldn't see a thing out here very well."

"That's why it is called the Dark World," said JD to her, "Not the World of Light and Sun! Now let's keep moving before he shows up."

"Like right now?" said his voice in the fog.

"Crap," mumbled JD. Everyone turned to look around for him and then JD shined his flashlight on the bogeyman slowly emerging from right in front of them.

"Wait a minute," said Madison horrified, "The light is shinning on you! How come you are not dieing or something?"

"You think that your little flashlight will stop me?" said the bogeyman walking towards them, "Only the sun light can kill me. None of your fake light can."

"But what about the hotel room?" said JD, "You stopped attacking Dot and howled in pain?"

"I howled and stopped attacking because I knew I was discovered and couldn't make a real clean get away," said the bogeyman getting closer to them, "Now you'll die here."

"JD look!" said Madison pointing to the right of him, "That must be the exit!" They saw a cloud of smoke swirling around making a complete circle. In the center of it, they could see the town.

"See ya!" said JD rushing by the bogeyman quickly before he could grab him, "I'm leaving now!" Madison followed as suit chasing after him to the portal.

"No one escapes from my lair!" growled the monster. He fingers turned jagged and as sharp as knifes and then he started to chase after them.

"Run faster!" said the boy to JD on his shoulders as he looked back, "The monster is catching up to us!"

"How about you run and I sit shoulders?" said JD annoyed. They kept running and running until they reached the portal and jumped through it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish there was a way for Dot to come out of her room," said Sakura to Eli, "I want to help her so much." Both of them were walking down the block from the hotel when something strange happened. In the middle of the street, a cloud of smoke appeared and four people came rushing out of it.

"I'm never sleeping again!" shouted one of them, "It's too much of a risk!" Everyone, including Sakura and Eli, stopped and looked at the four people to appear. Sakura saw that two of them were Madison and JD.

"Madison!" shouted Sakura running over to them happy to save that they were ok, "JD! You two are ok!"

"And we found the two missing kids as well!" said Madison cheerfully as she and JD set the kids down, "Chalk one up for the good guys and girls!"

A growl emerged from the cloud and the monster from before came out of it. "You four are coming back with me!" he said to them all. Everyone in the area, including the citizens gasped. Then the bogeyman looked up and saw the sun was out and shinning down on him.

"Ah shit," he mumbled. The cloud behind him disappeared and he started to melt into a green pile of slime. Then the slime evaporated and the card was left in its place.

"Wow," said Eli watching from the sidewalk, "This is going to be an interesting stay." Everyone came running over to the Sakura, Madison, JD, and the other kids in the center knowing that they were safe now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: I have some bad news; I made a list of all the monsters I was going to use for this story. Now I lost it! So now I have to find it or make a new one!

I have a new story in mind and is currently being written write now! It's called Dead Rising: Smash Bro Special. In it, 7 players from Super Smash Bros. Melee become trap in a mall full of zombies. They have to save survivors, the government trying to cover it up, and survive until night when Falco will come a rescue them. If the zombies don't kill them, the people that went mad will! Snipers, a cult, a mad bomber, a gun crazy redneck, escaped convicts, and plenty of other people will kill them and others if they don't act quickly. Based of Dead Rising the video game, only redone for my version.

In the next chapter, Dot ends up buying a lamp that holds a genie, one of the escape monsters. It holds a grudge against men and will do something to JD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 8/13/06

Next to Come: VIII: Wish

Reviewers: AshK

Katie Legends

Ajm88

A Crazy Girl of Many Names


	8. VIII: Wish

VIII: Wish

"Air!" said JD to Dot as she hugged him tightly, "I… need… air!" When JD returned from the Dark World, Dot rushed in and gave him a hug and at least 10 kisses. It was now the next day and things were still going the same in the hotel room with JD and Dot.

"I'm never letting go of you again!" she said crying, "I never want to lose you again!"

"Air!" said JD to her. She then realized what she was doing and let go of him with a blush.

"How we do something instead of you hugging me to death," said JD stretching out, "That would be very nice."

"I know what we can do!" said Dot excitingly, "I heard this place had a great mall and tons of stores! I want to go shopping in it and buy all kinds of things! What do you think?"

"I think I have no choice or say in this decision in that you are just going to go it to and drag me along no matter what I say," he said to her, "Am I right?"

"Of course!" she said to him with a huge smile, "Now change your clothes and we'll be ready to go! Are you going to get anything while we are there?"

"A brand new suitcase," he said to her with a smile and then when he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, he mumbled, "Just carry all of your brand new girl crap that will be taking up space."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, both of them had changed their clothes and were at the mall. JD had a blue baseball cap, blue jeans, and striped white and black shirt. Dot wore black skirt, white sandals, red and white t-shirt, and wore sunglass. "You know with you black and white shirt," said Dot pointing out to him as they rode the elevator to the second floor of the mall, "You look like an old fashion prisoner."

"I do not take fashion advice from girls," said JD to her, "Because both genders have their own style of clothes and fashion. I, myself just wear whatever is clean."

They both arrived on the second floor and Dot saw a store she liked right away. "This is an antique store!" said JD to Dot as she looked at some things, "I thought girls loved clothes, boy bands, and makeup, not old things found in people's basements and attics."

"You know nothing about women do you?" she said to him.

"I'm not a mind reader!" he said to her, "You girls never make any sense for boys or men of any ages!"

"Ahem brother!" said the man behind the counter.

"Look," said Dot to him, "If you were a girl, everything would become clear as day for you! But your not, so I'm not going to waste my time shopping by explaining the difference between us girls and you boys!"

JD rolled his eyes and continued to follow her until they ran into Eli. "Hey Eli," said Dot to him, "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while since I been in this town," he said to him, "I was just looking around the old neighbor and the mall. This store wasn't here when I came, so I decided to look around in here."

Eli and JD began to chat while Dot walked away from them. She walked around looking at the shelves filled with items. She then stopped and looked at a lamp that sat on the shelf. It was about at least 10 inches and it looked like an old fashion kerosene lamp. She smiled, picked it up, and brought it over to JD were she said, "I want to get this!"

"This thing?" said JD taking it from her and looking it over, "I don't think the plane will let us take that on board and I don't think it's safe to put in a suitcase."

"Come on!" she said to him, "I like it! Let's buy it!" He rolled his eyes but agreed to it anyways.

"See you later Eli," he said to him walking away with Dot to the counter to pay for the lamp. Eli nodded but kept his eyes on the lamp Dot had. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just had a bad feeling about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See isn't it cool?" said Dot setting down the lamp on the night stand next to their bed, "It brings a sort of elegance to the room, don't you agree?"

"No," said JD, "It brings a musty smell and plenty of dust on it into this room." Dot rolled her eyes and picked up the lamp. She grabbed one of her shirts and used to it to wipe and rub the dust of it.

All of a sudden, smoke and fog started to roll right out of the lamp. Dot dropped it onto the bed and hugged JD in fright. "What's going on here?" said JD confused, "Wait a minute… don't tell me there is a…"

All of sudden the fog and smoke formed into a woman's figure and then it turned into a complete woman in front of them. She had long red hair, green eyes, red lips, and wore black leather on all her clothes. "Ok who just released me from my lamp?" she said looking at both the teens hugging each other and then pointed her finger, glared, and said to JD, "Was it you?"

"It was me," said Dot quickly, "So if you are going to hurt him, hurt me instead for releasing you."

The lady laughed and fell onto the bed. "You know how long I have been in there?" she said to Dot, "I'm so happy to be out of that shit! I'm just happy it wasn't a guy who released me. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm what you humans call a Jinni."

Both of teens looked at her confused and she then said with a sigh, "A genie in other words. But please call me Madame Morgan."

"Oh!" said JD and then he turned to Dot, "You got some great luck! Three wishes to make your self happy, man I'm jealous."

"Men," mumbled Morgan, "You are all like! Always want more and will take it by any means at all in your view."

"Whoa you got it all wrong lady!" said JD, "This is my girlfriend's time to shine, and it's not mine."

"Oh but you want those three wishes don't you?" said Morgan now walking towards him and staring him hard in the eye.

"Sure," he said to the genie, "I mean, doesn't everyone in world want three wishes of theirs to come true for real?"

"Humph," mumbled Morgan to herself, she then turned, smiled at Dot, and said a cheerful voice, "Now, what is it that you wish for? Just one more thing, I only do one wish and that's it, so make it count."

"Well…" said Dot thinking happily, "I always…"

"May I make a suggestion for you?" said Morgan to her, Dot nodded and the genie whispered in her ear, "My suggestion is that you………………… what do you think?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Dot to her, "But an interesting suggestion none the less. I wish for…" The genie then stared hard into her eyes hypnotizing her.

"But isn't that what you said back at the store that you wish for him to understand better?" said genie, "Don't you want it?"

"Yes," she said to her, "I do wish it."

"Dot?" said JD waving his hand and snapping his finger in front of her face, "Are you ok? You seem a little bit out of it."

"I wish for my boyfriend to be a girl," said Dot in a trance, "Just like you and I said."

"WHAT?" screamed JD jumping into the air, "ARE YOU NUTS?"

The genie grinned and JD turned his scared look to an angry look at the genie. "What the hell are you doing to her?" said JD angrily.

"I'm giving her what she asked for back at the store," she said, "I heard it all, now she won't have to explain all the girl stuff to you. After all, she wished and now I'll dish it."

A bright from Morgan's hands shot at JD hitting him. All of a sudden, he started to feel faint and then he collapsed to the ground. Dot then came out of her trance and looked at JD laying on the ground. "Oh my God!" she shouted and then she turned back to the genie, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" she the genie defending herself, "You wished for it and now I'll be going now with my lamp. Enjoy your new improved friend!" Then she disappeared along with the lamp.

"Oh no!" said Dot scared, "What did I do! This isn't going to be good at all!" She heard a small groan from the ground and looked at her boyfriend. Well… not boyfriend, maybe girlfriend. JD now had long brown hair and light skin. Her eyes had longer eyelashes and her lips were a bit redder.

She stood up and looked at Dot directly. JD was now shorter than her by one inch. "Did you just get bigger or did I just get smaller?" JD said concerned, his voice was now more feminine.

"Why does my voice sound like this?" she said getting a little unnerved.

"We have a big problem now," said Dot pulling out a smaller hand mirror from her backpack and handing it over to JD. She looked into it, screamed, and then fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She just had finished her math and English homework and had nothing else to do, so it was getting pretty boring. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" said Madison, "This is Madison."

"Madison!" shouted Dot from the other line, "We have a huge problem! Please get over here quickly. Oh and you might need to bring some of your clothes, it's… need for this problem." She sounded very frantic about the situation but didn't say anything else.

A bit later, Madison was at Dot's door with Sakura as well. Both of them had duffel bags filled with their clothes. "Why does Dot what them at all?" said Sakura wondering.

"Maybe someone broke into JD's and her hotel room and stole her clothes," said Madison, "I heard of perverts like that who those kinds of things."

Dot opened the door and let them into the room. Both girls looked around, but didn't see JD anywhere. "Where's JD?" said Madison looking around, "Oh! Is this a girl meeting?"

"You can think of it like that," said Dot blushing and then turning to the bathroom door and saying to it, "They are here now! You can come out."

There was a groan from behind the door and a piece of paper slipped out from underneath the doorway. Sakura grabbed it and read it out loud, "No."

"Please come out!" said Dot to her friend on the other side of the door, "Everyone is here to help you in this time of need!" Another slip of paper popped out form underneath the door.

"It reads, I don't Care," she read to Madison and Sakura, "I'm not coming out looking like this. It's bad enough you saw me like this."

"Come on!" said Sakura, "We don't care what you like, we like you for who you are!" There was mumble and one last piece of paper came out.

"What now?" said Madison taking the paper and reading it, "Are you sure?"

"We are sure!" said all the girls to JD. There was one last mumble and the door slowly opened, but then started to close again.

"Oh no you don't!" said Dot grabbing the door handle and trying to pull the door open, "You are getting this over with!" Both of them struggled on the door, but Dot won and the door came flying open along with the person trying the pull the door closed.

"JD?" said Sakura and Madison shocked as the person fell to the floor in front of them. A girl with long brown and blond hair and green eyes looked up at them from the floor and blushed.

She nodded and put her hands over her face in shame. "Why is this happening to me?" she said, "What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"Ok," said Madison to her, "I think you are going to dislike this next thing I going to say, but take it as a complaint. You are a very pretty girl." JD removed her hands from her face and glared at Madison.

"Yeah I know," said Madison, "But if I didn't say it, it would eat me up inside."

"This change to me is eating me up," complained JD, "I can't live like this forever and ever."

"Oh now I see why you want Madison and me to bring you all these clothes!" Sakura said to Dot, "You needed some new stuff for girl JD."

"Please don't say that!" she mumbled.

"So how did this happen anyways?" said Madison to Dot considering JD might not want to talk about this at all. Dot explained everything to them.

"You basically it's your fault," said Kero popping out of Sakura's duffle bag and pointing at Dot.

"How did you get in there?" said Sakura surprised.

"I heard about this meeting so I decided to come along," replied Kero, "I hid out in your bag while you were looking in your closet. But one thing I must say is that you could use some new underwear. All the stuff in here is…." Sakura then shoved him back into the bag and zipped it up.

"I'm not wearing used underwear!" cried JD, "I'm not even going wear new girl underwear! I need to keep my sanity."

"Well you are sort of a girl now you know," said Dot to her.

JD stared at her and fell back on her head. She mumbled, "Will someone now just shoot me and stop all this pain!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: JD is in some trouble now. How will he get out of this mess now?

I'm declaring it now, I have a question for all of you out there. The story I have been currently writing, Dead Rising: Smash Bro Special, it hasn't been released yet. I have currently 3 chapters written of it and one in the works. So my question is, should I release it now or should I just wait until I completed the story?

Next chapter, Sakura and Eli start searching the town for the genie so they can wish JD back to normal. Meanwhile, JD tries to keep his sanity as Madison and Dot try to help him out in this hard time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: IX: Fix Me

Date: 8/17/06

Reviewers: AshK

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Katie Legends


	9. IX: Fix Me

IX: Fix Me

"Please come out!" said Dot to JD, "I know this is hard, but we are all here to help you get through this hard time!" After Sakura and Madison found out JD was turned into a girl by a genie, they, including Dot, have been trying to help JD with the problem she was going through.

"I'm staying under these covers until I'm a boy again!" she said to Dot, "I can't live like this!"

"But if you need to use the bathroom?" said Madison to her, "I don't think Dot is going to agree with you on use the bed she sleeps on."

"I don't even know how to use the bathroom as a girl!" said JD, "Both girls and boys have a different body system to use the bathroom you know. Plus, I'm not comfortable seeing what I look like underneath now."

"You make a good argument," said Sakura to her moving closer to her, "But you can't live under those covers forever you know." She grabbed them and pulled them off JD who was hugging herself.

"Can't you see that I want to be alone?" mumbled JD to the girls, "I want no one around me!"

"Sorry," said Madison to her, "You just can't spend the rest of your life under those covers if we can't fix you. You need to get used to this if we can't wish you back to normal."

"If you can't?" said JD horrified, "I don't want boobs forever! What are you three waiting for? Get out there and look for that genie! I'll stay here and wonder how my life got this messed up."

"I'll go get Eli and inform him on the problem," said Sakura to Madison and Dot, "We'll go out find the genie. You two can try to make him… err… her happy for once in this situation. Ok?" Both girls nodded and turned back to JD who was now sucking her thumb and rocking back and forth.

Sakura gave them the thumbs up and left them to the nervous wreck JD. "Now since that you are a girl," said Madison to JD who glared at her for that comment, "You are going to need the right clothes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" said JD confused, "I'm fine this way in these clothes."

"But you need girl clothes," said Dot, "Like a bra, girl underwear…"

"I'm fine in these clothes!" JD said to her, "I'm not leaving this room, so whom am I dressing like a girl for anyways? Not you two! I refuse to do it!" Then the girls gave her a puppy dog look.

"Please!" they said to her, "Will you do it for us?"

"Fine," she mumbled, "I'll do it, but not for you!"

"So you are so nice!" said Madison taking both duffel bags she and Sakura brought her with them, "We'll find you something good to wear."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli met Sakura up at the store where Dot bought the lamp earlier. "I never had a good feeling about that lamp when I saw it," he said to Sakura, "But I didn't feel any source of magic from it, how did I miss it?"

"Whatever the reason," said Sakura, "We need to find it and wish JD back to normal. I'll think he'll… I mean she'll go crazy if she stays a girl longer."

"I can't really blame her," said Eli, "Being a boy for so long and then ending up switching genders. She's in for a rough time."

"Hi Eli!" said a familiar voice, "I didn't know you were back. What are you two talking about?" Both of them turned and saw Zackary from school looking at them.

"I'm back for some… important things," Eli said.

"We were talking about this sci-fi movie that was on last night," said Sakura, "This boy finds a lamp with a genie that turns him into a girl. Now she has to work through all the problems she gets as a girl until she can turn back into a boy."

"I don't want Sci-Fi Channel often," said Zak, "But I don't ever remember them ever saying anything about a movie like that. I better start watching more often, it sounds like a good movie."

"Yeah," said Sakura with a smile as he walked and then she mumbled to her self, "Only this really is happening for real so it really isn't Sci-Fi as it sounds sadly."

"Let's take a look inside!" said Eli to her. She nodded and they both started to look over the whole store, but they didn't find it.

"I couldn't find it," said Eli, "It must have disappeared somewhere else, what about you? Did you find it?"

"I don't even though what it looks like to tell the truth," said Sakura with an embarrass smile, "So we might need to search the store all over ok?" Eli sighed and walked into the store.

"Hold on!" said Sakura pulling out her cell phone, "I'm coming to call the hotel room and see how JD is doing right now ok?" He nodded and she dialed the number.

"Hello?" said Dot on the other side of the phone, "This really isn't a good time to call and talk with JD at the moment if you are calling him. He is sick."

"No it's me Sakura!" she said to Dot, "I'm calling to see how JD is doing. Is she better now or trying to relax?"

"She is doing fine now!" said Dot, "In fact, we are all looking for nice clothes for her to wear during this time. She seems to be happy now and relax too."

"That's good," said Sakura with a smile, "Anyways…"

"HELL NO!" shouted JD in background of the phone, "I REFUSE TO WEAR A PINK SKIRT! I HATE PINK AND I HATE SKIRTS TOO!"

"Hmm," said Sakura confused, "What's really going on there? It doesn't sound too good over there."

"It's going fine," said Dot and then she shouted at JD, "You look great! Stop complaining and put it on! You are making this harder than it should be you know!"

"Do you need help?" said Sakura concerned, "It doesn't sound too good. I can come over if you need help."

"Everything is fine," said Dot, "We need no help at all, but maybe you could be some clothes for JD, none of yours, Madison, or mine don't appeal to her at all. That's all." She then hung up on her.

"I heard yelling from the other side of the phone," said Eli, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing important," said Sakura putting her phone back in her pocket, "But I do need to stop at the clothes store after we done here to pick up some clothes for JD."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" shouted JD at Madison and Dot, "I refuse to let you do anything girly to my hair! I don't want a ponytail, dyed hair, braids, or anything!"

"But you'll look better with braids or a ponytail!" said Madison to her, "Maybe some hair dye too. Are you sure?"

"I'm not losing my sanity to you girls!" said JD walking into the bathroom and then slamming the door shut behind her, "I'm staying in here!"

"This is horrible!" thought JD to herself, "I'm trying to keep my sanity and boy self and all they want to do is try to make me more a girl! Are they nuts are something?"

"Maybe they are trying to do you a favor," said a voice inside her head.

"Ok…" thought JD, "Whose inside my head with me? It's private property! Get out of my head!"

"But I'm part of you!" the voice said, "I'm you girl side mind talking to you!"

"I have a girl side mind?" thought JD.

"Sure!" she responded, "Every single person, male and female have a girl side mind. The girl side mind helps the males in love and not doing stupid things. We are basically like your conscious in other words."

"Ah!" JD thought.

"But we are weak in the boy minds, not having much control over what stupid things you do anyways," said the girl side, "But now that you are a girl now, I'm fully powered up and can have more power in your decisions."

"I'm fine," thought JD, "I don't need any opinions from my girl side. Where's my boy side, I want to talk to him, not you prissy girl." There was no response to that, but then was a giggle.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that now that I have more power," said the girl side, "I'm here to help you in this trouble time."

"Like how?" she responded.

"Well…" she answered back, "One thing, I'm here to help you make the right choices and give you good opinions while you're a girl. Here's one, the pink skirt would for sure look good on you! You should also have your hair done too! I mean, come on! Plain old long hair? Boring! A cool looking ponytail is so you!"

"You are starting to tick me off," thought JD, "Not beat it! Go back to the dark side of my mind so I can't hear you!"

"Humph," she mumbled, "You'll be wanting my opinion and help soon enough. Just you wait and you'll see then you need me! Until then, peace out girlfriend!" Then her voice disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still not there not there!" said Sakura coming out of the store with Eli, "Where do you think this piece of crap with the genie went after she left JD and Dot?"

"Well…" said Eli thinking, "The genie hates males, so probably somewhere where a male would never want to go into under any circumstances."

"I know!" said Sakura, "What about Pier 1? That seems like a good place to look!"

"It's no place for me," said Eli, "You are on your own, just remember it looks like an old kerosene lamp that red and green. I'll see you later." He then took off leaving her behind.

"Better take a look around," said Sakura heading for Pier 1 and then entering it. A few minutes later, she walked out with a bag that had the lamp in it.

"Wow!" said Sakura, "And I was just joking around! Who would of thought it be in a place like this?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura knocked on the door to the hotel room where JD, Madison, and Dot where in. "Hello?" she said as she knocked on the door, "I have some good news! I got the lamp!"

"I STILL REFUSE TO WEAR IT!" shouted JD from the other side of the door, "I'M NOT WEARING A TUBE TOP, I'M NOT WEARING A PINK SKIRT, AND ABOVE ALL, I'M NOT HAVING A PONYTAIL!"

"Ok," said Sakura confused, "This may not be a good time to come in after all." Dot then opened the door and led Sakura inside. JD was still wearing the same clothes from earlier today.

"We haven't making any progress on making her happy," said Madison to Sakura, "She is being so small-minded on all these clothes Dot and me been offering to her or suggestions on improving her looks."

"If don't realize that I'm a guy in a girl's body!" said JD to her, "I don't like pink, purple, violet, and above all hot pink! I also don't have a damn about improving my looks when I'm not staying this way forever!"

"So if you were staying a girl forever…" said Dot to her, "Then you would want to improve your looks then! So, hypothetically if you were staying a girl forever, you would change your looks and Madison and me could help you then?"

"Stop acting and talking crazy crap and mumbo jumbo!" shouted JD, "Be serious here!"

"We are being serious," said Madison to her, "You also should get out of this room for today. You can't sped the rest of your life behind closed curtains, bed sheets, and doors if you some hypothetically stay this way."

"If you are trying to make feel any better," said JD, "You are really making me think about throttling you with bare hands or one of those bras you keep shoving in my face. Just be lucky that I'm still deciding."

"At least you are keeping your sense of humor," said Dot taking a step back along with Madison and then saying to Sakura, "Do you have anything to anything that can make her feel better?"

"I found the lamp!" said Sakura proudly.

"YOU DID!" shouted JD running over to her and hugging her tightly, "YOU ARE MY NEWEST BEST FRIEND!"

"Where does your girlfriend stand in all of this?" said Dot with concern.

"I'm thinking of down grading you my scale after you tried to girl me up," said JD taking the lamp from Sakura, "But with work, you raise through the ranks once again." She started to rub the lamp and fog started to roll out of the lamp and landed on the floor. Then Madame Morgan rose out of the fog, yawned, and then stretched her arms and legs.

"That was a good rest," she yawned again, "Who awaken me now?" She looked around at all four girls and then turning her eyes on girl JD who was holding the lamp.

"Oh it was this cute girl!" said Morgan moving closer to JD, "I am the all powerful jinn also known as a genie. But please call me Madame Morgan."

"Yes I know who you are," said JD annoyed, "You are that genie who change me into a girl this morning!"

"Oh it's you," said Morgan lowering her eyes at JD, "Has your life changed for the better now that you are girl?"

"Hell no!" she growled at the jinn, "My girlfriend and another friend have been driving me crazy all day long about changing my wardrobe, my hair…"

"You know you could fix that hair," Morgan pointed out, "Everyone has long hair; it's so original and boring."

"Stay focus!" shouted JD at her, "The only thing that hasn't been changed is my sanity and my boy mind."

"That can be fixed for you," the genie responded.

"I don't want it fixed!" she shouted at Morgan, "I my boy body back, not this girl body you think I like, which I hate."

"You mean you are not even curious about your new body?" said Madame Morgan, "I mean, don't you boys like…"

"Enough," said JD, "I'm in control of this lamp and I'm making this wish! I wish I was…" The genie stared hard into her eyes, hypnotizing her.

"You don't want that…" the genie said, "You wish you had a girl mind instead of your boy mind."

"OH NO!" shouted Dot rushing over to her friend, "DON'T SAY IT! SHE IS HPYONTIZING YOU!"

"I wish had a girl mind instead a boy mind," JD mumbled in her trance.

"You wish it," said Morgan, "I dish it!" The fog from the floor completely covered JD. Dot pulled her friend out fast as she could from the smoke.

"You intervered with my magic!" growled the genie, "Now the wish is partly completed. You, girl, are messing up my plan! I'll see too it next time we meet that you are the one in trouble. Good-bye for now." She and the lamp then disappeared again.

"JD!" said Sakura to her as Madison and she over to Dot to see if JD was all right, "Speak to us! Are you ok? Say anything!"

JD opened her eyes and looked blankly at the girls who were up close in her face. "Um…" she said to them, "I need a little more space then what you are giving me right now."

All the girls took a step back allowing her to stand up and look herself over. "Why am I wearing these clothes?" said JD, "These are boy's clothes, I need girl clothes! Wait a minute, why did I just say that?"

"Ok…" said Sakura, "That wasn't what I was hoping for him to say. I think we have a big problem now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: JD just got another problem to deal with and the genie is still missing. Things don't seem to be looking up for him or should I say her.

I have recently put up two links that led to my two Yahoo Groups I started. One of them being them a Pokemon Fanficiton group and the other dedicated to the newest game, Dead Rising. The group about Dead Rising features a special story I have yet to release on So if you want to get a sneak preview of it before it is released, check out that group.

Next week, high school starts for me. So next week, don't hope for everything to update so quickly like during the summer.

In the next chapter, Sakura and everyone decide to find the genie all together and wish JD completely back to normal. Only now, the genie is harder to find. But once they do find her, how will they be able to get past her hypnotizing stare?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: X: My Final Wish

Date: 8/24/06

Reviewers: ajm88

Katie Legends

AshK

A Crazy Girl of Many Names


	10. X: My Final Wish

X: My Final Wish

"Ok it's official," said Sakura to Madison, "JD's now 70 precent girl now that his mind is acting more like a girl's should be like. We better find this genie and wish him back to normal before it's too late for him!"

"You mean her," corrected JD, "If I stay this way, at least I'll look cute and I can live with that."

"Yep," said Sakura, "He's gone off the deep end now." She has been watching Madison and Dot showing JD new clothes that she now gladly accepted instead of refusing because they are too girlish. She also let them do her hair, fingernails, and even her toenails.

"So what do think of the new me?" asked JD to Sakura, "Do I look better now?" She had red fingernail polish and blue eye linger. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, blue sandals, green shirt that didn't cover her bellybutton.

"Have you lost your sanity?" asked Sakura, "I'm a girl and even I wouldn't wear any of that stuff!"

"I think have!" said JD horrified as she looked herself over, "I hate… love the color pink! It's so me! Yes, I have lost it! Someone slap me before I say something like… someone dye my hair. Say… that's a great idea! I want to go for the whole brunette look! I think it looks cute on me!"

"Yeah!" said Dot agreeing.

"I'll go buy some hair dye then!" said Madison excitedly.

Sakura then slapped JD across the face and then JD responded, "Thanks, I really need that. But we need to find that genie fast! Has everything gone crazy!"

"Everything is not going crazy," said Madison, "Now it's time for your next lesson in girlism!"

"Save me!" whispered JD to Sakura, "Please find the genie soon!" Sakura nodded and then left the girls to do whatever in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to find that genie soon!" Sakura explained to Eli the next day, "JD is turning into a total girly girl like Madison and Dot, and that's not a good thing!" It was Saturday and Madison was already over at the hotel room. Sakura and Eli had met each other at the Penguin Slide to discuss what happened.

"Well I'm certain she isn't in the mall anymore," said Eli, "Why would she be in a place we found her twice? She must be hiding somewhere where a ton of girls are and there are no boys around."

"Hmm…" mumbled Sakura and then saying out loud, "How about Bath & Beyond? There is also JCPenny's, Victoria's Secret, the Girl's Only Pool on the other side of town, and possibly a girl's locker room somewhere."

"Any of those places doesn't sound guy friendly," stated Eli, "I don't think I'll be able to help much with this disadvantage being not allowed in those places."

"I'll get Madison, Dot, and JD's help to search these places with us," said Sakura, "I think the only place you might be allow into is JCPenny's and Bath & Beyond without much people staring at you. You could possibly get into Victoria's Secret if you are with us…"

"I'm only going into the first 2," he said to her, "I'm not going into Victoria's Secret above all. There is no chance in hell I'll be getting into the Girl's Only Pool or a locker room to help search. Those places are your problems! Why do you even have a girl's only pool?"

"There were a lot of problems with the guys bugging the girls or doing something disgusting at the regular pool for men and women," said Sakura, "It happened after you left, the mayor decided to make one separated for boys and another for girls."

"Things sure got strange in this town since I left here," commented Eli, "What ever happened to normal?"

"Normal went out of town as soon as I opened the Book of Clow," said Sakura, "Well, Let's go to get everyone at hotel room and then all of us are going to start searching this town from the bottom up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know," said Eli to Sakura as she knocked on the bedroom door to JD's room, "I haven't seen JD since he changed, how does he look now?"

"Well since last time, Madison and Dot been helping her with her chose clothes," replied Sakura waiting for the door to open, "Fixing her hair, helping her with makeup, and painting her finger and toenails, I'll really can't be sure."

Dot opened the door and let both of them in. "You were just interrupting us watching TV," said Dot wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm crying, we are watching a soap opera."

"I can't believe he dumped her!" said Madison from inside the room. Eli and Sakura took a look in, Madison and JD were watching the TV, crying a little bit, and eating popcorn as well.

"That jerk!" replied JD blowing her nose.

"Yeah," said Sakura whispering to Eli, "We really need to change him back soon, because I can't bare to see a guy watching a soap opera and cry too. It's so not right and it's kind of scary too!"

"Come on," said Eli to the girls in the room, "We thought of some places where the genie might be hiding out. We need the extra ma… girlpower to search these places."

"But our show is on!" replied Dot and Madison.

"I'm coming!" said JD jumping off the bed, "I need to keep my sanity and stop watching that girly soap opera, even if it's so like interesting!"

"But… but…" stammered the girls, "But our show! Aren't you going to watch it with us?"

"We are so out of here and looking for that not cool genie," said JD dragging both girls out of the room by their shirt collars and then tossing them into the hallway, "But first, I'm going to the bathroom."

JD walked into the bathroom, finished up, and went to the mirror to wash her hands. "Do you really want to turn back into a boy?" said a voice to JD, "It can't be good!"

"Who's there?" said JD looking around, "Is it some pervert watching me?"

"No it's your girl side mind!" replied the voice, "I'm here to ask you why would you want to return back to being a boy?"

"Well for one thing…" started JD, but she couldn't think of anything, "I can't think of anything! Maybe I should…"

"NO!" shouted another voice, "Don't lose it! Listen to the one you can trust here!"

"Who's eavesdropping here?" said the girl mind, "It's like so rude!"

"It's me!" replied the voice again, "I'm the boy side of the mind. Sorry about not talking to you earlier Jor… I mean JD, but that girl mind that you think you can trust tied me up and is brainwashing you! You above all don't want to be a girl! It's a horrible life!"

"Yeah right," mumbled girl mind, "Like Jenny is going to listen to the guy with who uses the table cloth as a napkin or scratches his ass in my presences. We are girl aren't we Jenny?"

"Who the hell is Jenny?" said the boy mind.

"It's JD's new name," replied the girl mind in a snottiest attitude, "And she loves it so much! Don't you Jenny?"

"Yeah!" replied JD to the girl side and then asked the boy mind, "It's such a cute name isn't it?"

"Don't respond to Jenny!" said the boy mind, "It's not manly! I'm here to tell you the bad side of girls that'll make you wish you were a boy again!"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted the girl mind, "He's just trying to break us apart sister! Men are always so like mean and stupid!"

"Hey!" shouted the boy side at the girl side, "I'm right here you know! Listen to me JD! You don't want to be a girl! If you are a girl, you have to sit down to pee!"

"That's the best you can come up with?" replied the girl side with a snicker, "You'll have to do a lot to change her mind then toilet talk."

"How about girl periods?" shouted the boy mind, "That isn't a good thing! Trust me from experience, your girl side acts like a bitch when she is having her period and she is a little… you don't want to know."

"That's a good a reason," JD nodded her head, "I'm still listening and opened up for new reasons."

"Here's one that'll make up your mind on not being a girl!" said the boy side, "Child birth!"

"But it's such a beautiful thing!" protested the girl side.

"Ha!" replied the boy side, "In the words of a man, it looks like a St. Bernard trying to come in through the cat door. I'll drive you mad and it'll hurt like hell."

"You win," stated JD, "Sorry girl side, your cool and all, but I'm going with the boy side on this decision, so you are just going to left to live with it."

"Humph," she mumbled, "Your lost. Just remember I tried to keep you on the right side of the gender pool. So long, but I'll be back." Then both voices faded away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We searched everywhere!" stated Madison to Sakura after they searched the last place on the list, "We looked everywhere, even the girls' only pool. It's looks like JD is staying this way sadly. Oh well! When we get back to the hotel, we are all going to do our nails!" All of them were sitting on the sidewalk upset by their luck, expect Madison who was planning on what color to use on her nails.

"Why me?" mumbled JD hanging his head down sadly, "Why do I have to be the loser?"

"But aren't you psyched for painting our nails like you were before?" asked Madison, "What happened to your psych for painting our nails?"

"Yeah well," explained JD, "I decided not be as girly before after considering all the bad things that can and will be happening to me if I stay a girl."

"Look," said Eli to everyone standing up, "We still can't give up! We just got to keep searching this town everywhere! Even if it takes forever! Why don't we just go into this restaurant, get some lunch, and try searching all again."

"That's funny," said Sakura looking at the restaurant, "I have never seen this place before."

"Well whatever," said Dot walking through the door, "I'm hungry and I don't really care. Let's hope they have something good to eat here." Everyone followed her and looked around. It was smoky inside the place which turned out to be a bar. The room was large and had 4 booths on the left side of the room while on the right side was the bar with 10 bar stools in front of it. In the middle of the room was a bunch of tables and 4 chairs at each table.

"Hi I'm Jennifer!" replied a lady to the right of them, "I'll be your hot waitress today!" She had on gray jeans and black sport bra as well. She long black hair that reached her back and hazel eyes.

"Shouldn't you have that a…" said JD looking at her, "I don't know… a SHIRT? Don't you have dignity or sanity?"

"Oh this?" said Jennifer pointing at herself, "It's not required to wear shirt in this job. Speaking on which, you 5 are a little too young to be in this place aren't you? Just how old are you teens anyways?"

"I'm 15," replied JD

"I'm 14," replied Sakura, Madison, and Eli at once.

"I'm 16," said Dot.

"Well you 5 are too young to be in here so I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave here," said Jennifer folding her arms, "You need to be 18 to be in here."

"Now now Jennifer," replied a voice to her, "Let them in, I know 4 of them personally." Everyone turned their attentions beyond Jennifer. There she was, Madame Morgan.

"It's you!" shouted JD trying to charge at her, but being held back by Madison and Dot, "I demand you change me back to my normal self right now!"

Morgan laughed, "Why should I?"

"Because being a girl sucks and everything girls like suck too!" growled JD, "I got around your little spell and now I'm here to get back my manhood!"

"Well too bad," replied Madame Morgan, "I can't do spells anymore that can change you back into a boy, in fact, I don't do wishes anymore now that I'm free from my curse."

"Curse?" asked Sakura, "What curse? You were sealed away by Clow Reed all those years ago because you were a big problem. You belong back in that book with the rest of the monsters."

"Who the hell is Clow Reed?" said Morgan confused, "I haven't been trapped in a book, I been trapped in a lamp ever since Danyelle, Nicole, Michelle, and Paula put a curse on me which was at least 3 years ago. I turned them into woman because of their evil deeds they did as men, expect Danyelle."

"So you are not a genie?" said Eli confused.

"Of course not!" she replied, "I'm a human and I'm 34! The curse was to trap me in a lamp where I would be stuck granting wishes. They must of sent me across the sea, because this place isn't New York like I remember. When I was sealed away, they manage to change themselves back to men, those bastards. I even hypnotized them to make them think they were woman."

"Wait a minute," said JD, "You still can change men into woman before you turned into a genie? That means you can change me back!"

"I certainly can," she replied to the girl, "But I will not, because you are not worth my time to change back and I think it suits you better being a girl."

"Turn my friend back to normal!" said Sakura stepping forward along with Eli, Dot, and Madison, "Or we'll all release hell on you!"

"You can't say you don't like him as a girl," replied Morgan looking directly at Madison and Dot, "In fact, you two are thrilled about it. You two tried changing her into your own image. You can't say don't 100 precent agree with this."

"Ok I admit," said Dot calmly, "I do like this version of JD a lot, but if he stays this way, I lose my boyfriend and truly the real person that has always been there for me."

"I do like girl JD," said Madison, "But the person I fell in love… I mean truly like as my friend is missing because he is a girl."

"He leaves a big an effect on you two?" asked Morgan to the girls.

"Me too!" said Sakura, "Oh sure, the big problem that is going on wouldn't have happened if I never meet him, but he always trying to help me during this problem he started."

"You also started it too," commented JD.

"Sure…" she replied and then turned to Morgan, "He's my friend, this girl is nice, but truly isn't my real friend."

"You girls make a good point on how much you prefer the original JD," said Morgan to them and then to JD, "So, I'll change her back. But first, I'll need to make the potion that can do that. But if I ever see you again in this place, I'll change you back into a girl." She then left and headed into the back room.

"I'm going back to normal!" said JD jumping into the air for joy, "No more bras for me!"

Then Madison burst into tears. "What's wrong?" asked Eli, "JD is going back to normal, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I am," sobbed Madison and then ran over and hugged JD tightly, "But I'm losing another great friend! I'm going to lose girl JD! I'm going to miss you girlfriend!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: JD is going to be back to normal and the story will resume as normal. But as of today, school is back on for me today, so everything might be slower on updates from now on until summer as come again.

Shadow (alias) brought up a good idea. I'll answer him here, thank you for the idea, but I already planned on using vampires in this story, but Li isn't going to make an appearance in this story. Sakura might talk to him on the phone or his name will come up, but I'm not planning on making him appear or Meilin for good reasons that would mess up the timeline.

In the next chapter, I'm still deciding. I'm thinking of having the group come across a ghoul, kraken, werewolf, or Thunderbird. What would you like to see more?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Come: XI?

Date: 8/30/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Ajm88

Shadow (alias)


	11. XI: Howl

XI: Howl

It was 9:43 pm and a full moon lit up the sky. Kenta Xian, age 23, walked through the dimly light park on his way to work. He worked the night shifted at the local food joint. "This why I should of gone to college," he muttered to himself, "If I did, I wouldn't be working crappy jobs like this that go into the late late night."

As he walked down the path and came up to the part of the park where the Penguin slide was located. He stopped for a short break and looked up at the moon. "A full moon tonight," he mumbled, "Don't often get a chance to look at one."

There were some crackles of branches in the bushes from his right side. He turned to look at the place where the noise originated from. He saw nothing so he continued on his way down the pathway.

There was some more noise coming from the bushes. Kenta stopped and looked towards the bushes. Something jumped out in front of him, it was a raccoon. "Frickin' raccoon," he mumbled and then shouted at it, "Get lost!"

It then took off running away leaving Kenta by himself again. "I hate nights like these," he mumbled as he continued walking down the path, "Everything is creepier. I can't wait until my car is fixed."

As he continued down the path even more, there was even more sound coming from the bushes. He didn't like the sound of that, so he started to speed up a little bit more. "Is something following me?" he thought starting to sweat, "What the hell is out here?"

He then started to hear growls and panting. He turned his head a little bit and saw a pair of red eyes following him from the bushes. He started to run faster and faster until he was panting as well. "I can't keep up this longer," he thought to himself, "I need to get away."

Then he started to slow down until he stopped to catch his breath. That's when the creature from the bushes pounced at him. He screamed. It was a scream that could be heard for miles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a night," mumbled Madison getting out of her bed, "Who screamed? I was trying to scream. I bet it was on TV, my mom always watches horror movies way too loudly at night time when I'm trying to sleep."

She decided it didn't matter. After all, it was now Saturday and she had other things to think about. She was going over to see JD and Dot. It's been at least a week since JD changed back into a guy and he decided after he changed that he would take out everyone to breakfast on the next Saturday, which it was.

She yawned and walked into the bathroom. Her clothes were already laid out for today. She undressed herself and got into the shower. Then someone shouted to her as she showered, "Miss Taylor! You have a phone call for you!"

"Tell them I'll call back," she shouted in reply to the person, "I'm in the middle of something."

"It's your friend Miss Avalon," the person shouted back.

"Oh," she said and the shouted back, "Well in that case, but her on speakerphone. I'm my personal bathroom!"

All of sudden, Sakura's voice filled the room saying, "Madison? Are you there now?"

"I'm here," she said to her as she started to wash her hair now, "What do you need?"

"Are you taking a shower right now?" asked Sakura, "I hear water in the background, maybe I should call you back when you are all done with your shower."

"No continue please," said Madison cheerfully, "I have you on speakerphone so you can talk to me as I shower. I like to think of it at multitasking to the beautiful girl extreme. I'll be done in moment too. I'm just finishing washing my hair."

"Well ok," Sakura replied, "To tell you the truth, JD wants to talk to you. He tried to call you last night, but he couldn't reach you. He is also listening to this call so he knows what you are doing if that bothers you."

"AH!" she screamed turning off the shower quickly and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, "He knows I'm showering while I'm talking to you?"

"Yes I do," he responded now instead of Sakura, "I have to say one thing and one thing only. Why does someone need a speakerphone in her bathroom so that she can talk to someone while she showers?"

"It's none of your business!" said Madison blushing as she started to dry herself off, "What do you need? I'm kind of in something important."

"Not really," he responded, "I don't hear anymore running water so you can't be taking a shower anymore. So what is this thing that is important?"

"Just get to the point to why you are calling me while I was taking a shower," she said now drying her legs.

"Oh yeah," he continued, "I think we might have a new sighting of another one of those monsters. There was a person last night that was mauled to death by some kind of creature. I want all of us to head to the crime scene in the park to see if we can find anything important. But take you time, you are busy mostly either dressing and drying yourself right now. Am I right?"

Madison blushed as she now started to pull her jeans up and then she responded, "That's none of your business! I'll be there and stop talking about me! Goodbye JD."

"Ok sorry," he said, "I'll see you there then. Just to let you know, if you were wondering, I wasn't picturing you naked or anything like that during this talk."

"I said goodbye!" she shouted at him which made him hang up and then she mumbled, "Why are boys so weird and stuff?" She finished put on her shirt and then left the room to head to the park.

"Hello?" said Sakura on the speakerphone, "Madison? JD? Are you still there? Should I hang up now or what? Is anyone still there?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This the place?" Eli asked JD as he arrived on the scene of the crime scene. The whole crime scene area was tapped off and a few police cars were in the area.

"Nope," responded JD, "It's the other place the down road with police cars and police tape. OF course this is the place! What did you think when you saw all these police officers and cars?"

"Don't be mean," he mumbled and then said to Sakura who was already there with them, "Do you sense anything?" She closed her eyes and started to sense the area around them.

"It's faint," she responded, "But I believe something supernatural is here with us right now." Dot shivered and JD turned his head in all directions to look, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

All of sudden, Madison came running up to them. She took a few deep breathes and took a long one to make up for all her running. She then stepped in front of JD and smacked him across the face. "Pervert!" she then shouted at him, "You are sick!"

"Actually I feel great," he responded, "Why? Do I look sick or something?" Madison rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look," said Dot to everyone, "The cops are leaving the area now. Maybe we should take a look around here." They all nodded and watched the rest of the cops leave the area or get into their cars and leave in them.

When the area was clear on any sighs of life, JD stepped under the tape line first follow by everyone else. The chalk line of the body was there, he showed the person appeared to have been laying on his back while what ever killed the victim had ripped the person to shreds. Dry blood was all over the path and around the body. "Well isn't this gory?" said JD to everyone, "Right?"

He turned and looked at everyone. Madison and Dot looked nauseated by all the blood, Sakura twitched, and Eli stared wide at the scene. "Doesn't this make you sick?" said Sakura to JD.

"I graduated college with a master degree in Biology," said JD looking over the area, "We had to dissect a lot of things. I have seen much more disturbing things in my life then this. But I also took a year in studying crime scenes for fun and I must say, there are much worse things than this scene."

"Please don't make us sick here," said Eli, "I just had breakfast you know." JD wasn't paying attention anymore, he was now walking towards the tree line. Everyone followed him as he past through the bushes and into the trees.

"Take a look at these things," he said to everyone as he looked at a bunch of tracks leading away from the crime scene, "I say these are tracks of a wolf, but only bigger, much bigger." The footprints were the size of JD's hand.

"So those could of came from the creature that mauled the person," said Sakura kneeling down to look at the prints, "Hmm, only one thing to do now. Let's follow these things and see where they led us!"

Everyone followed the prints for a couple of yards until they disappeared. "Looks like the trail has gone cold," sighed Madison, "So what now?"

"We follow those!" said JD pointing up ahead spotting something else, "I see some more tracks." They walked two feet ahead of them and looked at the tracks. They were human.

"That's strange," said Dot who was getting confused, "Weren't we just following wolf tracks? Now where did these things come from?"

"I believe they come from the same thing," JD said as he looked back and forth between the tracks, "I think we just came across one of the most popular monsters of all time. Gentleman and ladies, I think we are now tracking down a werewolf."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, JD, Eli, and Sakura return to the park to see if they can find the werewolf. It was a cloudy night, but the full moon's light shown through it. The streetlights were dimly lit and there was a lit drizzle of rain. "Do we really have to be out here?" asked Sakura putting up the hood on her jacket, "It's raining."

"It is just sprinkling," said JD as the rain drops hit his visor he was wearing and slip down the sides of it, "Your not the witch from the Wizard of Oz, you won't melt. In the words of my mom I say just suck it up."

"Humph," mumbled Sakura bring out her wand and the Fly Card, "I don't like that saying. Look you two, I'm going to fly around the area and see if I can see anything." Wings appeared from her back after her hand struck the card and then she flow off.

"You think the werewolf will show up again?" JD asked Eli, "What makes you think he'll be here?"

"Well for one thing," Eli explained to him, "The werewolf might live in this area, so it's a good idea to look around here. One other thing, what makes you think it's a he? It could be a she."

"I believe it's a male," said JD, "What kind of girl would stand this kind of torture and not try to get as far away as she can from a place where she can hurt anyone? Males might stay and risk stuff like this. But anyways, the mood is right for a werewolf to appear. There's a full moon last night, today, and all next week until Friday. We have to find the werewolf in that time; otherwise we may have to wait a while until another full moon comes."

"Do you have anything to fight or protect yourself with against the werewolf?" asked Eli, "You say how blood the scene."

"You better believe it," he replied pulling out a long silver stick, "A walking stick made of pure silver! I bought it at the antique store the day me and Dot were at. I saw it as we paid for the lamp and I wanted to get it because it looked cool."

"How is that going to help you?" asked Eli.

"Werewolves are immune to quite a few things, but they can be killed by silver," explained JD as he twirled the long walking stick with his left arm, "Either by being shot with a silver bullet or struck hard enough with a silver object. Lucky for me, this is very thick so it should break."

"We just don't die," commented Eli pulling out his wand from nowhere and then it changed into a sword, "Luck for me, my wand turns into a sword of silver. It's a personal secret of mine that I keep from about everyone."

Yeah yeah," mumbled JD pointing his stick at him, "Just you don't die either."

All of sudden, Sakura dropped down in front of them. She had a serious look on her face. "I believe I just saw something huge and hairy heading our way," she said, "I think it might be the werewolf."

"What makes you think…" started JD and then all of a sudden there was a huge long howl from nearby that made JD respond back to Sakura, "Never mind what I just said."

There was some rustling from the bushes that made everyone turned that way, but soon as it started, it was gone. "Do you sense Sakura?" asked Eli, "Do you sense the magic admitting from it."

She closed her eyes and felt for a magical reading. She then opened them and said, "Yes. It's coming from the bushes on the right side of us."

"Humph," mumbled JD to him, "Showoffs." All of sudden there was some panting sounds and then a growl. Then something huge slowly emerged from the bushes and stepped into the clearing. It was a giant wolf with bright blood red eyes. It had yellow teeth and short gray hair. It had huge muscles and long nails that same to be as long as raptor's claw.

"It's huge," thought Sakura as her wand changed into a sword, "This is going to be tuff." All of a sudden the beast leapt up at JD. He jumped back as the werewolf jumped up in front of him. The wolf head butted him in the stomach throwing him three feet behind him and flat on the ground. Sakura rushed over to help him and slashed the beast with her sword before it jumped on JD getting to his feet.

The wolf toppled over onto its left side and Eli drove his sword into the monster's stomach before it could get up. The beast died instantly. Eli drew the sword out of it and the blood slowly rode off it. "That seemed too easy," commented Sakura looking at the body of the beast.

All of sudden, 3 more beasts jumped out of the woods and in front of the teens. All of them walked slowly back to each other pressing their backs against each other. "Why did you have to speak?" JD grumbled to Sakura looking at the situation they were now in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notice: Another interesting installment in the story. I hoped I left you all on an interesting enough note to keep you wondering until next time I update.

It's time for that special event everyone. It's time for the Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the top 5 for the month of August:

1. The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

2. The Titans Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Gender Bending By: Cyberbanjo

5. Hinata or Sakura By: Mr. Anime

This month I liked to know about if you read any good Naruto, Chrono Crusade, or Super Smash Bros stories. If you do, tell me so I can take a look into the story. That is all.

Coming up next, JD, Eli, and Sakura will be facing down 3 werewolves. If they survive this encounter, they'll still have to deal with some more deaths, more strange encounters with werewolves, and questions from classmates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: 9/7/06

Next to Come: XII: Full Moon

Reviewers: A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Shadow (alias)

AshK

Katie Legends

Ajm88


	12. XII: Full Moon

XII: Full Moon

There was howl in the distance. Madison opened her eyes widely and sat up in bed. She looked down her bed and straight out her balcony window. She saw the rain had stopped and clouds were departing revealing the full moon and all its light outside her window. "What howled?" Madison wondered to herself.

She grabbed the gun on the desk and stepped towards the windows. Due to all the recent deaths and killings in the town by unknown people which were really the monsters, her mom started to worry a lot so she decided to have her carry her own gun for protection. Madison opened the door onto the balcony and stepped outside.

"Hello?" she asked softly walking on the wet ground of the stone balcony, "Is anyone out there?" She to the railing and looked down onto the backyard view. Then there was shaking and brush breaking coming from the tree line. She looked into it and saw a glowing pair of eyes watching her.

"Uh oh," mumbled Madison taking some steps back away from the railing and out of the glowing eyes area of view. The creature burst out of the forest and charged towards the balcony. It jumped onto an outdoor table and up onto the landing between the doors and Madison.

The creature growled and grunted at Madison. It was a large wolf, but she knew it had to be a werewolf. "St… stay back!" she shouted at it pointing the small revolver at the thing, "Don't come any closer!"

The creature took two more steps towards her, before stopping 3 feet away from her. "Princess," it said in a raspy voice, "I have been looking for you. I'm glad to have found you."

"What?" Madison said taking at step back, "Wha… what are you?" She took another step back before slipping on the wet surface and falling hard onto her hip.

"Ah!" it said to her as it advanced towards, "You are the spitting image of our queen. You are part of our queen's blood line. You must come with me back to the pack where the queen is waiting for you."

"What?" replied Madison horrified, "That… that cannot be true!"

"Oh?" it said, "You do not believe what I am saying is true? I see that you are not one of us, just have not changed yet. Allow me to do you the honor and bring you into our pack." The werewolf then bite her on the leg making her cry out in pain. She then past out.

* * *

"Ah man!" said JD pulling his shirt off him and then tossing it into the dumpster followed by Sakura and then Eli, "My clothes are soaked in blood! Dot will not like that I ruined the shirt she bought me." All three of them were on the other side of the park near a dumpster but still within the forest area of the park.

"Killing those werewolves will do that," sighed Sakura pulling her shorts off and throwing them into the dumpster too. Eli and JD did as well too. Now, Eli was in his boxers and tennis shoes, Sakura was just wearing a bra, underwear, and sandals, and JD had his tennis shoes and surprisingly had shorts under his jeans.

"Why do you have shorts under your jeans?" asked Eli.

"Hey!" replied JD, "I don't tell you how to live your life, do I?"

"I'm so embarrassed!" replied Sakura wrapping her arms around herself, "I'm now in my under clothes and I'm freezing. I'm also in front of boys as well like this!"

"So?" asked JD looking at her directly, "It's not like I care what you look like under your clothes. If I did, that make me a bad boyfriend cheating on my girlfriend by looking at other girls."

"Let's just get out of here!" said Eli looking around for anyone, "I don't need to be caught like this!"

"Eli?" asked a familiar voice, "Sakura? JD? What the heck are you three doing out here in the middle of the night and in your… under clothes?" All three teens were facing Chelsea and Zackary who were staring at the three of them and who also had cameras.

"Chelsea!" shouted Sakura jumping back surprised and shocked trying to cover herself up with her arms.

"Zack!" shouted Eli jumping back behind the dumpster.

"Oh it's you two from the school I taught at," replied JD who was remaining calm, "Wait a minute… what the heck _you _two doing here at this time of night?"

"We asked you first!" said Chelsea, "We want the truth here!"

"Umm…" Sakura and Eli stuttered, "We don't question how you live your lives!"

"That's their excuse," said JD to Chelsea and Zackary, "But my excuse is that I forgot to the lock the door at night. You see I have been sleep walking for the last few nights. I keep trying to remember to lock the door to my room, but I keep forgetting to."

Both the teens looked at each and shook their heads. They then turned back to him and said, "Good enough for us, you are free to get out of here without any problems."

"Sweet!" replied JD and then he said, "But why are you two out here anyways?"

"We are members of the Photography Club in middle school," Zack replied snapping a photo of Eli and Sakura, "Are current assignment to bring to school is a photo of active creature at night. I think Eli and Sakura could make a great photo."

* * *

"I never been so humiliated in my life before," Sakura said to Dot, "Zack and Chelsea are planning on running that photo in the school newspaper as well." It was now Sunday morning and everyone, excluding Madison was eating at the town's Perkins having breakfast.

"Well at least I'm not in that school anymore," said Eli taking a bite out of his pancakes, "So unless someone runs into me in the streets, I will not be laughed at."

"You know," said Dot to Eli, "There has been something bothering me for all this time I knew you. How are you paying for your apartment?"

"It's a secret that I'll never tell," said Eli, "It's such a secret that the author doesn't even though it!"

"The what?" asked JD forking some of his scrambled eggs, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that," said Eli now taking a slip of his milk and then asking Sakura, "Where is Madison? I thought you called her this morning to meet us?"

"I did," shrugged Sakura taking a bite out of her breakfast burrito, "I got no response from home. Maybe everyone is sleeping in today? But I left a message for her, so when she wakes up, she'll get the message."

"Hey take a look at that!" said Eli looking up at the TV screen on the other side of the room, "There is missing girl. Maybe it has to do with another creature."

"It can barely read the headline and I can't hear what the people are saying on the TV," said JD, "But I see they are at a mansion with a sobbing woman, I see a maid and some other women in business suits."

"Oh no," said Sakura realizing something and then running up to the TV, "Madison!"

* * *

Sakura burst through the crowd of people surrounding the Taylor residence and ran to the police line with everyone following behind her. She went under the police line and rushed towards the house. Some officers grabbed her and pushed her back behind the line. "Please!" shouted Sakura crying, "That's my friend who is missing! I need to see this!"

She dropped to her knees and sobbed harder. Dot rushed over to her and hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. "I lost my best friend," sobbed Sakura as she was being led away by Dot, "Madison."

"I'm going to take her home," Dot said to JD as he rushed up with Eli behind him, "I don't think she'll be able to do anything in this condition. I think it is all up to you and Eli now." JD nodded and watched as Dot led Sakura away disappearing from sight in the crowd.

"It's all up to us now," said JD to Eli, "We need to find Madison before Sakura has a complete mental break down that cause her to go crazy."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Eli.

"We come back here," said JD, "We come back when the crowd and police are gone. That should be later this afternoon. We meet back here at night though so that no one can see us."

* * *

Later that night, Eli and JD sneaked into Madison's backyard and looked around for any good clues. "You see anything?" asked JD flashing his light around the area. 

"Yeah," said Eli shining his flashlight on a bunch of pawprints, "Take a good look at these things. I think she was kidnapped by a werewolf, but by judging the size of these prints, it was a huge one."

JD walked over to Eli and looked at the prints. He then looked around saw another set of them leading away from the scene. Both the teens followed the prints into the forest where they found a trail of blood. "What the hell?" said JD stopping in a small clearing, "Take a look at that!"

"I see nothing," said Eli looking at the direction JD has his flashlight on.

"But look closer!" JD said kneeling by the spot he pointed out, "All of the area besides where the footprints, the grass has been undisturbed because nothing touched it. But right here, it looks like something was laying here before where all the grass crushed down. The thing appeared to have been bleeding as well. So whatever happened, it came this way."

"Hey!" Eli said surprised, "You are pretty good at this tracking thing. So what happened next or where are the next tracks?"

"Right here!" said JD pointing to his right heading to the direction and then stopping, "Hmm… that's funny. There are now two sets of tracks. But before, only one thing came through here. So what is with this second set of tracks?"

"Maybe it was another werewolf coming to find the other," said Eli.

"Nope," said JD looking at the tracks, "Both creatures went in the same direction and the other creature didn't go towards the first one."

"So where did this other creature come from?" asked Eli.

"Only one way to find out," said JD walking down the trail, "Let's follow these tracks and see where they led us!" Both of them then started down the new tracks and came to a dead end at the end of the forest. They were now near a road.

"Crap," mumbled JD, "Where now to go?" Both of them looked at the other side of the road and saw that it led to another forest area.

"They must have gone in there," said Eli releasing his wand and then changing it into a sword, "We better be on our guard. We don't even though what is out there."

"Right," said JD nodding his head taking out his silver weapon, "Let's do this!" Both of them then crossed the road and into the forest.

* * *

"We must have been walking for hours now!" said JD sitting down next to the side of a tree, "And we still haven't found anymore tracks!"

"We have just been walking for 30 minutes," sighed Eli stopping, "Just hang in there." All of a sudden, there was a horrible smell in the area that made them just want to gag.

Both of them covered their noses and looked around the area to find where the smell was coming from. They shined their lights all over the area until they shined on two dead bodies. They were shredded up and blood was everywhere. "Is one of them…" Eli asked JD as shook nervously, "Madison?"

"These are two adults," said JD trying to keep his calm while looking at the bodies, "One is a woman and the other is man, none of them are Madison thank God. But who were these two?"

"I don't want to know," said Eli starting to take some steps back, "But maybe we should get out of here. You know, get some cops and stuff. Maybe the military as well."

"We are this far in," said JD to him, "Don't chicken out now! Madison is depending on us, "To save her from the werewolves in the area that must of capture her! But why?"

"Maybe you should ask them," said Eli pointing his flashlight who was now shaking nervously, "This isn't good." JD turned around and saw 3 werewolves were walking towards him. He jumped back to Eli and looked around. More wolves were coming out into the open surrounding them.

"I say there are about 20 give or take werewolves out here right now," said Eli shining his light all around the area, "Do you think we can take them all?"

"What do you think?" asked JD who was annoyed by the question, "There are way too many of them around here. Well, it has been nice knowing you. I hope to see you on the other side."

"Ditto," replied Eli waving his sword any wolf coming too close to him.

"Humans," said a wolf in a ruff voice to them.

"Ah…" said JD freaked out and totally surprised, "Did that wolf just talk to us right now? Wolves don't talk, not even werewolves! I think."

"Humans," replied the beast, "You two, come with us if you want to live. If you don't come with us, we'll rip you open, spill out all your blood, eat your flesh, and leave the rest of you for the vultures."

"They make a good argument to come with them," whispered Eli to JD who then said to them, "Alright, but no funny business. We just want our friend Madison back with us! We'll then leave you alone and never bother any of you guys again!"

"I'm a girl," said one of them.

"My bad," replied JD quickly in hope it wouldn't pissed off the wolf. They led the teens to a cave made out of the side of a huge hill. They brought them in and before a huge wolf and three others."

"What are these humans doing here?" barked the biggest wolf at the wolf that brought them there, "I do not want humans in my presence! Kill them Graywolf!" Both teens gulped.

"It was actually said that our princess wanted these certain humans brought before her," said Graywolf, "I was just following her orders she demanded. I do hope you understand my king."

"Humph," snorted the big wolf, "Fine, it was requested by the princess, then fine. But next time, report to me about what the princess wanted. I would have sent better wolves to collect what she wanted."

"Yes my king," replied Graywolf bowing and then he growled at Eli and JD, "Have you no respect? Bow before the Silverback, King of the Wolves or what you rather die?" Both teens quickly bowed and then followed Graywolf deeper into the cave.

"I'm surprised that the princess would want any humans near her at," said Graywolf to the teens, "She is far too kind to humans. She begged us not to kill those humans you found, but I kept telling her it was to feed her and us. She wouldn't eat with us and she said she would rather starve to death."

They soon came up to a werewolf laying down. It had shiny black hair instead of the usual gray or brown hair. "Princess," said the wolf to werewolf, "Would these be the humans you wanted?"

She slowly turned her head looked at them with her green glowing eyes. "Yes," she replied in a soft but yet scratchy voice, "They are. But I still want you to find the other two I told you about."

"Right," Graywolf replied, "It will be done Princess Colette." Then he took off down the cave leaving the three alone together.

"Look Princess Colette," said JD to the werewolf, "I just want to know if my friend is alright."

"And why did you want us here?" asked Eli.

The wolf got up and turned to completely face the teens. She said, "You don't know who I am do you?"

Both teens looked at each and then back at Colette. "No madam," said JD, "We do not have any clue to who you are."

A tear ran down her face and then she said simply, "I'm Madison."

* * *

Author Notice: Another great surprise or is it a rough cliffhanger? It is your call. 

Well I'm getting back to work on my offline project, Dead Rising: Smash Bros. Special. Once it has been complete finished, I will then release it on fanfiction. But do you want a special sneak peak of it? My yahoo group, deadrisingvideogame (there is a link for it on my profile) has currently 2 chapters of it.

Coming up next, Eli and JD must find a way to change back Madison. But first they have to escape the den of wolves and their werewolf leader. Can they do it?

* * *

Next to Come: XIII: The Pack

Date: 9/17/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Crazy Girl of Many Names

Shadow

AshK

Ajm88


	13. XIII: The Pack

XIII: The Pack

Eli and JD blinked a few times in response to Colette's reply to them. "Whoa," said JD rubbing his eyes, "There is no way you can… not possible! You can't be Madison, can you?"

Another tear formed from her eye and it fell from her eye and hit the ground. "I figured you respond to that," the wolf said, "I can't blame you either for discarding the fact that it's not possible that I am Madison. But I truly am her sadly. Now I'm stuck in this nightmare forever."

"Ok," asked JD suspiciously, "I want to believe it is you, but first I want to test it. Tell me something that only Madison would truly know and I'll believe you completely that you are Madison as you say you are."

"You had Sakura call me while I was in the shower recently," Colette said, "But, once I found out it was you, I shut the water off and quickly dressed myself even though you couldn't see me. You also happen to have said you didn't picture me naked or anything during the talk."

"Yep that is you!" JD said.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Eli, "You look horrible and you are a werewolf."

Madison lowered her head in shame and JD elbowed Eli in the stomach. "What are you trying to do here?" he asked Eli in a angry low growl, "Are you trying to hurt her feelings making the rest of the wolf pack behind us angry because you hurt her feelings and will kill us because of your stated that?"

"Your right," said Eli to him and then he turned to Madison, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine and thank you for apologizing," replied Madison, "But you are right. I'm a werewolf and I look horrible."

"Please try to tell us what happened," pleaded JD, "We have to know."

Madison seemed to cry, but held in the tears. "Oh," replied JD, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Just forget what I said."

"No," she cried out to him, "You must know the truth. I can't hide it from you two. You are my friends and you came to help me even if it is too late to do anything. Here's my sad story…"

* * *

_"Hello?" she asked softly walking on the wet ground of the stone balcony, "Is anyone out there?" She to the railing and looked down onto the backyard view. Then there was shaking and brush breaking coming from the tree line. She looked into it and saw a glowing pair of eyes watching her._

_"Uh oh," mumbled Madison taking some steps back away from the railing and out of the glowing eyes area of view. The creature burst out of the forest and charged towards the balcony. It jumped onto an outdoor table and up onto the landing between the doors and Madison._

_The creature growled and grunted at Madison. It was a large wolf, but she knew it had to be a werewolf. "St… stay back!" she shouted at it pointing the small revolver at the thing, "Don't come any closer!"_

_The creature took two more steps towards her, before stopping 3 feet away from her. "Princess," it said in a raspy voice, "I have been looking for you. I'm glad to have found you."_

_"What?" Madison said taking at step back, "Wha… what are you?" She took another step back before slipping on the wet surface and falling hard onto her hip._

_"Ah!" it said to her as it advanced towards, "You are the spitting image of our queen. You are part of our queen's blood line. You must come with me back to the pack where the queen is waiting for you."_

_"What?" replied Madison horrified, "That… that cannot be true!"_

_"Oh?" it said, "You do not believe what I am saying is true? I see that you are not one of us, just have not changed yet. Allow me to do you the honor and bring you into our pack." The werewolf then bite her on the leg making her cry out in pain. She then past out._

_"Princess," said the wolf to her as she slowly opened her eyes, "You have awoken. You shall be pleased to know that you are now one of us." Madison jumped a little bit, but felt something strange about herself. She looked over her body and saw that it was completely covered in hair. In fact, she completely had changed into a wolf._

_"No," she said in her new raspy voice, "This can't be!" She then looked to the moon and howled in horror and sadness of what she had now changed into._

_"Follow me princess," said the wolf, "I will take you to our den." She knew there was now no turning back, she cried and followed him into the forest, across the road, and into the other side of the forest._

_She eventually came up to a cave and followed to wolf in. Inside, tons of other wolves were present and were watching her. "I have returned my loyal subjects," said the wolf that led Madison in, "I have brought back what is one of our dear departed queen's great granddaughters. She is now one of us will be treated with respect. Now bow down to our princess, Colette." They wolves all lowered their heads and Madison continued to sob._

_"Is there something wrong?" asked one of the wolves later on to Madison as she laid alone far in deep caverns of the cave, "I am Graywolf, second of charge of our pack. If there is anything I can do to make you happy, tell me and I'll go personal to fetch it for you." She turned her head and said…_

* * *

"And well," Madison said to them, "You know the rest. I had him find you two guys and bring you two here. I am so alone without my friends."

"So," asked Eli, "Are you completely a wolf now?"

"You know what a werewolf is," she said to him a cold voice, "I'm a wolf during the nights of the full moon and a human during the days and only the nights without a full moon."

"Don't be angry with us," said JD annoyed about Madison being cold towards Eli, "We are not blame here. We just want to help you return to normal."

"There is no way to turn back," she sneered at him, "Before I was taken away from my life, I did research on my computer to find out if there was a way to change back just in case. I found nothing. I am to be stuck with this curse forever."

"Don't you dare sneer at me!" growled JD, "I am trying to be sympathetic here to your problem, but you are lashing out or sneering at us. I want to help, but you are not even trying to be nice at all to help us here."

"Some friends you are!" Madison growled loudly showing her fangs, "I am not being mean or nasty. You two are just being complete morons and not thinking up way to help me at all!"

"Yes we are!" JD growled again making a fist, "Stop being a bitch about this situation and help us think here!" That's when Madison lost it and rammed JD to the ground and slashed his shirt with her claws. He then fainted from shock.

"Stop it!" shouted Eli trying to pull off Madison from JD so she wouldn't do anything else, "Please, understand. We are your friends, not your enemies. Don't hurt him!" She then knocked him to the ground. When he hit it, he hit his head hard enough to knock himself out.

She was about to slash him across his face killing him, when she snapped back to her normal self. She looked at her two friends that laid on the ground, both unconscious at her own doing. "What have I done?" she asked herself weeping, "What am I turning into? A monster that would hurt her own friends? I don't deserve to live!" She then got off of Eli and fell to the ground and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Don't worry," said Dot to Sakura as she tried to sleep in her bed, "Eli and JD will find Madison and bring her home. They'll find your friend." Sakura was still a wreck and couldn't sleep knowing her friend was missing. Dot decided to sped the night at her house trying to help and comfort her.

"What makes you think JD and Eli will save Madison?" asked Sakura from under her covering as she tried not to cry about her friend.

"Well," said Dot thinking and then saying a warm smiling, "JD saved Madison before didn't he? Plus, Madison is his and Eli's friend as well. They won't give up on their friend until she comes home."

Sakura was silent and then asked Dot, "Have you ever been this much scared before in your life?"

Dot lowered her head and replied, "Yes. There was a time when JD was walking me home when I was 13 and he was 12. I told him I would be fine on making it the rest of the way to my house. We were only 5 blocks way from my house and we were out of the worst about of town. He smiled and let me go on my way. As I walked around the blocks, these older guys started to whistle at me and say dirty things about me. I ignored them and continue on way past them. But one of them jumped in front of me and then…" She burst into tears then.

"What?" asked Sakura sitting up and looking her friend cry, "What happened to you?"

"The guy…" cried Dot, "He and his buddies tried to… but before they could do anything, JD came rushing towards them and punched the closest guy he could. The rest of the guys notice him and laughed at him. They said he couldn't stop them and they were going to have their way with me. But he charged at another guy, but he punched hard in the face and then he was punched hard in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground, but tried to get up, but another guy kicked him hard. That's when a police car that was driving around the neighborhood came up to us. They men scrambled away as fast as they could. I came to JD and hugged him tightly. For the first time, I knew he actually loved me and would defend me always. I was so scared, but if he had come along… I don't want to know."

"Dot," Sakura said hugging her, "I'm sorry."

* * *

JD slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was morning and he was still in the cave. He looked and saw Eli was also getting up. "Madison?" asked JD looking around, "Are you here?"

He then saw a naked human figure curled up on the ground. It was Madison. She was awake and still crying. She still knew what she did and was still horrified about she had done. "Madison?" asked JD, "Are you ok?"

"JD?" she said sitting up and turning her head around to look at him and then quickly turning back around, "Please don't look at me! I am so ashamed and I'm completely uncovered. I don't want to you and Eli to see me as what I am know. A changed, exposed teenage werewolf girl!"

"You are still Madison no matter how much you changed," said Eli, "We still care about you. It doesn't matter what you are." She once again turned her head and then her whole body.

Both boys quickly turned around not to face her. "Ok," JD said, "It still matters that you are naked at the moment. We don't need to see that."

"Oh sorry," Madison blushed with embarrassment. She quickly ran over to her old clothes she was wearing. There was a lot of tears and mud covering her PJs and stuff, but it would do the trick.

"Ok I am fine now," she said to them allowing both to turn around again, "But there isn't anyway for us to leave here. The wolves won't let us just get by them. Plus, even if we do get by them, how I can be ever normal again? Every full moon, I'm well… you know."

"I think I might know a way," said JD thinking out loud, "But we might need to wait until later tonight for this to work. Can you wait that long?"

"If it means me turning back to normal and living a normal life," said Madison, "I can wait."

* * *

Later on that night, JD, Madison, and Eli waited and waited for the right moment for them to put their plan into action. "Oh no," said Madison wrapping her arms around herself, "I feel happening to me again!"

She pulled her clothes off and tossed them at JD. She then ran down deeper into the cave. "Are you ok?" asked Eli, "You seem nervous? Are you ok with going through with our plan?"

"I'm fine," he said holding Madison's clothes and then picking one up in particular, "But I'm nervous about holding these girl clothes. I feel dirty holding this thing." All of sudden, Madison in wolf version came up to them.

"Why are you holding up my bra?" she asked annoyed.

"What bra?" asked JD as he tossed it into the air, but he feel back down and landed on his head. Eli laughed and Madison rolled her eyes.

"Let's just do this," said Madison. The boys nodded and head for the entrance of the cave. All of a sudden, when they were about to reach the end, two wolves including Graywolf jumped in front of them and growled.

"Where do you humans think you are going with our princess?" said Graywolf.

"We are leaving and taking her with us to change her back to normal," growled JD pulling out his silver weapon, "And if you think you can stop us, I dare you to."

"You stupid humans," growled Graywolf moving closer and closer, "You think you can take down the whole pack and steal our princess away from us? We will kill you." All of a sudden, the rest of the wolves appeared surrounding the group.

"I knew you would be a crowd," said JD with a sneer.

"What did you call me?" growled Graywolf.

"A crowd," JD said taunting him, "You are pathetic; you can't even kill a person without the whole pack. You are weak; you can never defeat me by yourself and will resort to others helping you."

"Ignore him," said one of the wolves, "Let's just slaughter this guy."

"No," said Graywolf, "He has insulted me and is taking shots at my pride. I will kill him myself."

"Let's just see you do that," grinned JD, "You are nothing but a filthy street dog!" That enraged the large wolf enough to pounce at him. JD jumped out of the way and spun around just in time for the wolf to spin around and pounce at him.

JD tossed himself out of the way just in time. Graywolf missed and crashed hard into the ground. JD jumped to his feet and charged fast at Graywolf raising his silver weapon. The wolf got up only to be smashed hard in the head crackling his skull by the force of the blow. The wolf toppled to the ground and died.

"He has killed Graywolf," said some of the wolves among each other, "We must kill him before he kills us."

"A halt what you are doing," said a familiar raspy voice to the pack, "I'll deal with this human." They turned and saw the leader, Silverback watching them.

The giant werewolf jumped at him and landed hard on the ground in front of him that caused JD to fall down to his butt. "Now to kill you!" the werewolf said raising his paw at JD and revealing to him his long dagger sharp claws.

But before he could slash JD down the front, Eli released his sword and shoved it in the way of the claws. The both collided, but Silverback's claws crumbled into pieces. He then rammed Eli throwing him into the side of the cave wall. "Now for the kill," he grinned.

He charged at him, but JD rammed his weapon on top of Silverback's back dropping him to the ground. The wolf howled in pain and slowly packed away. Both boys noticed the long burn mark where blood slowly trickled out. "Silver is so strong against werewolves that is burns their flesh," JD explained to Eli as he twirling his silver cane.

"You'll pay for that human," he growled getting back up and charging at him. The werewolf jumped, but JD dropped to the ground letting the wolf fly right over him. The werewolf soon noticed his mistake and flew around quickly facing JD as he got up. Lucky, Eli got back up and charged at the wolf from behind slashing him across the side with his sword.

Blood seemed to pour out, but the werewolf went into a crazy rage and slashed Eli across the arm knocking the sword out of his hand and across the room. He dropped to his knees clutching his large wound trying to prevent any more blood to come out of it. "Now time as come human," Silverback said slowly moving towards him, "I may be dieing, but you are going with me to hell."

"Nope," said JD running towards the sword and picking it up, "Just you!" He charged and slammed the sword hard into the werewolf's back even going out the other end. The wolf howled in pain and JD pulled the sword out as the monster dropped to his side. Soon, it laid dead.

"JD look!" Eli said pointing with his bad arm while still using his bad arm to cover the wound, "All the wolves." He looked at saw the wolves and their dead leader bursting into flames. They all howled and soon turned to ashes in the wind. JD then notice where the ashes of the leader of the wolf rested, he saw a golden card. He pulled it out and blew off the ash. It read Werewolf.

The card burst into flames as soon as JD read it. He dropped it to the ground and watched it faded away in the flames. "Guys," Madison said in her normal voice, "I'm… normal!"

Both turned, but quickly turned away. "That's great that you're not a werewolf in all," JD blushed, "But could you please but your clothes on? You have no more fur covering you up."

Madison blushed and ran deeper into cave, then came back fully clothed. "See?" she said to them, "I'm back now, clothes included."

Both boys turned and smiled. Eli dropped back to his knees. "This wound is killing me!" he grumbled trying to hold back the bleeding."

"Here let me help!" Madison quickly responded pulling her shirt off and then wrapping it around Eli's wound, "See? This should work, right guys? Right?"

Both boys were now looking away again. Madison sighed and said, "I'm still have my bra on you know."

They quickly turned back to her and sighed with relief. "Now we still have a problem here," said JD to her, "We need to come up with a plan to explain to everyone what happened to you and how we rescued you without revealing the truth of what really happened here. Anyone have an idea?"

* * *

Author Notice: Now that this story as updated, there will be one more update for tomorrow, which is the Boys Vs. Girls series current story. September had been great and all, but let's move onto October already!

Speaking on series, I have currently 4 original done by me. The Unknown Titans Stories is discontinued until someone personally requests for its return. But besides that one, which one is your favorite one is you read anyone?

Hmm... this chapter was pretty dark. The way this chapter is going and what the future might bring, I want you all to tell me when it is right to raise the rating to M for Mature. I mean, I will know when it is right, but I just want you to tell me if I gone to far.

In the next chapter, a giant flying creature almost carries a child away in the middle of the day. Now with Madison and Eli not able to help, Sakura, JD, and Dot must stop the beast from taking any kids away. See you in the next chapter.

* * *

Next to Come: XIV: Flight

Date: 9/29/06

Reviewers: AshK

Ajm88

Katie Legends

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Dbzgtfan2004


	14. XIV: Flight

XIV: Flight

"Ah," said Akane to herself turning the TV off in front of her, "I'm so glad for the girl. She is back with her family and her friends." Akane, a stay at home mom in her early 30s, had just watched a news broadcast that the missing girl, Madison, had just been found and returned to her family safely. It was Monday in the afternoon and her husband, home from work early, was watching her 5 year old daughter out in the yard.

"Speaking of girls," Akane said to herself walking towards the sliding glass door in the back, "Let me see how my princess is doing!" She walked out the door and she her daughter playing in the sandbox and her husband had fallen asleep in the yard chair.

"Oh Muyi!" she called to her daughter, "Would you look at your daddy? Should I pour some water on him or flip him out of his chair?"

"Water!" the daughter cheered jumping up and down, "Water! Water! Water!" Akane smiled and picked up the glass of cold water on the stand next to her husband.

As the little girl cheered, something lifted her off the ground fast. She looked down quickly and saw she was now heading high up into the sky far away from her mom. "MOMMY!" she screamed to her mom, "HELP!"

She looked fast dropping the glass onto the ground shattering it. Her husband woke up after hearing the screams and looked towards the sky along with his wife. "NO!" Akane cried, "Come back!"

Both of them watched the figure who took their daughter away from them. It looked like a giant bird with a wing span of 10-15 feet and at least 20 feet long. The bird was dark black, but its feathers on the wings were light brown. Each time it flapped its wings, a thunder sound came off the bird. "What was that?" asked the husband horrified at what just happened.

* * *

"Well," JD said to Sakura after school, "Was Madison at school today? I didn't see hear when I tried to see how she was doing now." He had managed to catch up with Sakura as she skated past him quickly. After he chased her for three blocks, she notices him and slows down for him to catch up.

"Sorry," she said to him sadly, "She wasn't here today. I think her mom wants to keep her in the house for a while until she is sure she is safe in the outside world. But that is what I heard."

"Too bad," he said to her, "Anyways, you wouldn't believe what I saw today!"

"A discount on skirts at JCPennys?" she asked interested.

"Do I look like that kind of person to know that kind of thing?" he said to him, "I am not a girl… anymore."

"But I figured it might have left some feminine touch in you so that you can know this kind of thing," Sakura said, "You never know, Madame Morgan didn't sound so honest with her potion."

"Actually," he said to her honestly, "I do like romance movies and stories more now than before the change. But let me get back onto the subject here. I saw the biggest bird you ever seen! It had to be at least the size of a semi-truck or something!"

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" she asked him.

"Then," he said continuing, "I heard the loudest bird call of all time. The glass on the windows of my hotel room literally shook! And if you didn't think that was all of it, the sound of wings flapping in the air made loud thundering noises that rumbled the whole room!"

Sakura was silent, but keep moving forward slowly. "Do you think it is another one of those monsters from the book?" she asked him, "I don't know of any monsters that are a bird."

"You obviously never studied Native American culture and legends before then," he said to her, "I think I know what this bird is! It is possibly a Thunderbird!"

"A what?" she asked.

"You what," he said to her, "Meet me at the Internet Café in town later today. I'll explain more of this thing there." He gave her a smile and headed off in a different direction when they reached a corner.

* * *

"Finally!" Sakura thought to herself as she closed her math book, "I finally got my math done! When am I ever going to use integers in my life anyways? I plan on being a…"

"Hey you little monster!" her brother called up to her, "Your friend is on the phone!"

"I'm not a monster!" she shouted at him, but she came out of her room fast.

When she reached the bottom step, her brother handed her the phone and left the room. "Hello?" she asked, "This is Sakura Avalon. How can I help you?"

"Yes," she heard JD's voice on the other line, "I like one large pizza with lots of pepperoni on it. Also, I like a large Diet Coke as well. The address is…"

"JD!" she shouted at him, "Just get to the point of why you called me!"

"Well in that case," he said, "I just been watching the news with Dot. I don't know why I was watching it, but either way, I was watching it. A little girl earlier today was taken away by this huge bird their parents claimed to have seen. I tell you it is the same bird I saw earlier today! Get to the café as fast as you can to explain to you the full power of what we are facing!"

"Fine," she said to him, "Is Eli coming?"

"I called him earlier," JD answered back, "He said he was a little bit under the weather. He isn't coming, it'll be you, Dot, and me this time since Madison isn't out of her house yet. See you later." He then hung up before she could say anything else.

All of a sudden, there was another call on the phone. She answered it and heard, "Wow, you sure answered quickly. How are you doing? I heard from JD and Eli you were a crying wreck. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Madison!" Sakura said cheerfully, "How are you doing? Did you hear the news about this giant bird yet?"

"Of course!" she said to her, "It seems to be another one of those monsters. Too bad I can't help you at all here during this one or even tape it! My mom won't let me out of the house because of the incident with the wolves. But I'm sure she'll let me out sooner or later. She can't locked me up in this house forever!"

"Yeah," she replied, "Well, I got to go meet JD and Dot for the meeting. It's nice to hear from you again. Stay strong. See you later." She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She decided to head for the café early.

* * *

"So," JD explained to Dot and Sakura as they watched him on the computer, "It states right here that the Thunderbird is very powerful, intelligent, and wrathful. There have been a few sightings of this thing, but most been explained expect for two. Anyways, this thing's home is an America, not Japan."

"So," Dot said, "This thing had to have come from the book. What else do you have for us?"

"Well," he continued, "It states right here that the Kwakiutl and Cowichan that the creature can shapeshift taking the form of a human being. It does this by tilting back its beak and the removes it feathers as if it was a blanket. It even states that some can marry humans in human form."

"Strange," Sakura said, "So we have a powerful, ancient bird that is power, intelligent, and can change shape into a human. This could be pretty hard for us. Then again, where can this bird hide anyways?"

"There is still more," JD said to the girls getting their attention, "According to the Nootka tribe, there is only one Thunderbird that is supposed to live on top of a mountain and is a servant to something called the Great Spirit which is really their God I guess."

"Oh does that help us?" Dot asked.

"Maybe this thing resides on a mountain somewhere," he told her and then asked Sakura, "Do you have any big landmasses around? A mountain or a giant hill that is close to being a mountain?"

"Nothing like that," she said.

"Wait!" Dot said looking at the computer and then pushing JD off so she could get on it, "There is a legend that states that they can create rain, snow, lighting, and thunder."

"It is said that the flapping of its wings can create thunder sounds," JD said connecting the stories together, "So, this thing can affect the weather, change itself into a human, very strong, and very smart. Great… this sounds good."

"We got to try," Sakura sighed, "This kidnapped a child, we have to find it and stop it! Come on! For the kid we have to find the bird!"

* * *

"Now listen to me Sal," stated Naps to his buddy has they were in the forest, "We been doing this for years and now we finally got our chance. The city has called for us expert trackers to find this bird and kill it. If we do that, we go back heroes." The city's mayor has been worried about the frequent disappearances, deaths, and creatures that have been appearing in or around the town. Until now, he just tried not to talk about it, but after this latest kidnapping by this bird, he hired the town's best trackers, Sal and Naps, to find the child and bird, and then kill the bird before it takes away another child.

"Now what do you think," said Sal, "Where are we going to find this bird?"

"It is supposed to be huge," stated Naps, "It shouldn't too hard to find it. I mean come on! Those people said it was as large as a truck or something! There is no way this thing can get around without being seen by anyone."

"So that's why you asked around town to see if anyone else saw the bird," Sal said catching on, "Then you would follow all the leads until the last spot where the bird was seen and start looking around this area right?"

"Of course!" he explained to his buddy, "That's why I am one of the best trackers in town. You follow the clues to where it leads you and they led us here into this forest where we'll find this thing!" He cocked his gun and pushed deeper into the forest with his friend close behind him.

They traveled deep into the forest for about a while when they came into a large clearing. It had to be at least 25 by 25 feet on each side. In the center of the area laid a figure. "What the hell?" Naps mumbled running ahead with Sal walking slowly behind him aiming his gun in all directions just incase of a surprise.

Both of them came across the figure and saw that it was the missing girl. "Sweetie," Sal said rubbing the shoulder of the girl trying to wake her, "Wake up. Are you alright?"

She slowly up her eyes and said, "Who… who are you?"

"We're the good guys," stated Naps helping the little girl to her feet, "Don't worry little girl. We'll take you back to your mom ok?" The little girl didn't reply, she was too tired to answer and slowly closed her eyes.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this trip short," Sal said to Naps, "We better take her home and tell the mayor what we found out here. Judging by the size of this clearing, we'll need a lot of help." There was then a breeze of air that came rushing through the air causing most of the trees to sway.

"I don't like the looks of this," Naps stated looking around, "Let's get out of here. I'm starting to get the creeps." Sal nodded and both adventurers with the little girl in hand started their walk back home.

Unknown to them, something was watching them. "So," the thing said in a dark rumbling, "My plan didn't turn out like I thought it would. It didn't bring out the Master of the Cards as I hope. Looks like I'll have to go in a different way to get to the master to come out." The figure started to change into human form slowly in the shadows of the forest planning its next way to expose the master.

* * *

Author Notice: Yep, someone mention that people in the town are reacting too much to deaths in the town. This little ending of Sal and Naps states that the town does know. Also, plan on seeing these two hunters again. I'm deciding on letting them become new people in the story so keep a watch on them.

Sorry about the late update, but better late than never. Right? Ok, I'm sorry.

Time for the big event, the Top 5 Stories of the Month! This is the top 5 from the month of September:

1. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

2. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

3. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

I'm now looking for any good Silent Hill or Anime Crossover stories this month. So if you happen to know anyone, please contact me and I'll give it a look.

In the next chapter, JD, Dot, and Sakura take a deeper look into the Thunderbird, but cut it short when another creatures appears. What creatures is it? Beats me, you'll all know in the next chapter. I'm thinking either a Rakshasa or perhaps Pyramid Head (some of you should know who that is).

* * *

Next to Come: XV: Lost in the Dark (Pyramid Head) or Laugh (Rakshasa)

Date: 10/9/06

Reviewers: A Crazy Girl of Many Names

AshK

Ajm88

-Lang-Fa-

Katie Legends


	15. XV: Lost In the Dark

XV: Lost in the Dark

"Almost there," said a teenager playing a video game, "I just got to survive these guys and I win!" The teenager was Kyle Quiten and he was playing Silent Hill 2 the video game, based off true events. He was at the point where he had to survive the battle against the Two Pyramid Heads and he would be able to move on.

"KYLE QUITEN!" shouted his mom opening the door to his room, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING UP!" It was a really good point, it was around 1 am and he was still playing his video game.

"Um mom!" he said surprised pausing the game, "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you still playing your stupid video game!" his mom said annoyed, "I want to stop your playing and get your ass to bed right now or so help me I'll sell your stupid Playstation 2!"

"Whoa!" he said turning the game, "Take it easy mom! I just turned the game off! You don't need to worry anymore ok?" He mom gave him a hard look and slammed the door.

"Stupid mom," Kyle said jumping into bed and pulling the covers over his body, "I was so close to beating those monsters, but now I have to get back to work on them in the morning. That is if my mom lets me play with my game." He closes his eyes, but he cannot fall asleep because he is still thinking about the game and how close he was.

Meanwhile, there was a low scratching noise coming from his closet. He opened one eye and looked at the closet to see it inch a little bit open. "It's probably nothing important," he thought to himself, "Probably just something leaning against the door."

He closed his eye once again and started to count sheep in hopes of falling asleep. No luck in that attempt. Still, the door began to inch open even more. A huge body like figure walked out of the closet. The figure was pale white and was wearing an off-white blood-soaked robe. On top of its head was a huge pyramid helmet and was dragging a large, long knife behind him.

The figure slowly made his made towards the bed. Each step he took, the floorboards seemed to creek or crack. With each little step, the teen tossed and turned. Then finally, he opened his eyes and looked at the beast near him.

* * *

"So?" Madison asked Sakura excitedly, "What did you think of the Xbox 360 I got you?" Another week as past and April was coming closer to a close. Madison was finally allowed back outside and she went to Sakura's home right away. There, she found Sakura, JD, and Kero in Sakura's room playing Dead or Alive 4.

"It rocks!" Kero interrupted, "I can't believe your mom's company works with Microsoft and that your mom managed to get an exclusive copy of the Xbox 360, along with this game too!"

"I know!" she said with a huge smile, "My Microsoft wanted to test the system and some games to see if they'll do well once released. Just remember not to tell anyone the secret."

"Secret?" JD asked after he finally O.K.ing Kero's and Sakura's character once they were talking to Madison, "What secret?"

"The game system isn't being released until the end of 2005!" Madison explained to him, "And then that game isn't being released until early 2006!"

"2005 is 2 years away?!" JD said shocked, "And 2006 is 3 years away! That's nuts!"

"Just remember it is a secret!" Madison said with a bigger smile.

"Everyone!" Dot said bursting into the room, "You wouldn't believe it! Turn to channel 24 now!" JD turned off the system and turned onto the regular TV.

He then switched onto the channel and looked on the screen. It was a news reporter saying, "… and the police are still baffled by this strange murder. Now let's go to the first officer on the scene. Sir, please tell us what you found when you got there."

"When I first enter the room," the officer explained to the reporter, "I couldn't believe the amount of blood in the scene. It was splashed clear across the walls, the dark huge pool on the floor, and the splatter on the ceiling."

"So?" Sakura asked Dot with shock, "This sounds horrible, but what does it have to do with any supernatural beings?"

"Then the weirdest thing was the body itself," the officer said shaking, "It was cut clean in half with no indentions to say it took more then one chop to cut the person in half. It was one huge slash in half. In fact, it even sliced the bed in half too."

"Ah!" JD said holding his stomach, "I think this does sound like something out of the ordinary, but it is making me sick!"

"I guess we better take a look into this situation," Dot said feeling sick herself, "But how do we get into the crime scene? It's not like they'll let 5 teenagers inside!"

"Leave that to Sakura!" Madison said with a nervous smile because she wasn't feeling good about the situation as well.

* * *

"I don't know of any creatures that can make a clean slice like that," Eli said to Sakura and the others, "Sorry, but nothing rings a bell for me." The other frowned at that remark. They were all outside the crime scene. There were tons of newspaper and television reporters in front of crime scene tape trying to ask any officer about what happened. Neighbors and others were watching from front the side or on the other side of the street.

"That's ok," Sakura said with a long sigh, "We just need to get in there and take a look around."

"You still haven't explained to me your bullet proof plan," JD said folding his arms, "How are we supposed to get inside?" Sakura pulled out a card with the word Time written on it and her wand.

"I'll be using this," Sakura said holding her card and wand, "This will pause time long enough for all of you to rush in and take a look around the room. Be quick about it, I don't know how long I'll be able to stop time for you." She then active the card and the world itself seem to freeze in motion.

"Since when can she do this?" Dot asked Madison shocked looking around the area, "This is amazing!"

"She is a pretty amazing girl isn't she?" Madison said with a smile.

"Just get moving!" Sakura said holding her wand upward touching the card, "I don't know how long I can keep this up!" The other teens nodded and headed on inside.

After they were inside, in the room and looking over the crime scene, JD said "Now this is totally disgusting!" The body was gone but the blood remained. The blood was splattered everywhere.

"Hmm…" Madison said hugging herself around her stomach, "I feel sick. Could you guys do this by yourself?"

"Yah could ya?" asked Dot swaying back and forth, "I feel faint and queasy at the same time. That is a lethal combination for myself!"

"Sure," Eli said looking around the area, "Just don't puke in here ok?" Both girls nodded and ran out of the scene.

"So what first?" Eli asked as he now turned to JD.

"First all," he said, "Can you sense any presence here Eli?"

"I do," he replied, "But not a strong one. The creature has left the area a while back. Perhaps it left after killing the teen. Nothing else I can pick up."

"Too bad," JD said pulling out his digital camera and started taking photos, "I might as well get some snap shots of the area. You never know if we'll need them."

Eli nodded and walked around a bit as JD snapped photos. Eli came up to the closet door and looked at it. He could feel a huge presence from it. He stepped inside and looked. Nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew the creature was here.

"Hey!" JD said to Eli, "Take a look at these things!" He motion him to look at the floor were he was standing. There were huge footprints.

"The creature was for sure standing right there waiting for his victim," Eli said trying to understand the scene.

"Look at too!" JD said pointing a large huge slash in the floorboards that led right up to the bed, "I bet you anything that slash mark in the floor came from whatever killed that teen."

"Right," Eli continued as JD kept taking photos, "So the thing dragged whatever along the floorboard and then came over to the teen and put whatever down on him and split that kid in two!"

"Let's get out of here," JD said finishing up, "We better not keep Sakura waiting or she'll be pissed." Eli nodded and both teens rushed out.

* * *

Later that night while Tory was out of the house, everyone met at Sakura's house to discuss what was going on. They were all in Sakura's room while Kero was playing Silent Hill 2 on the Playstation 2 after he change consoles. "So," JD said to everyone, "This will be our first meeting of the G.R.O.S.S. Club, also known as Get Rid Of Slimy monsterS."

"I feel like we are violating a copyright law," Dot said to JD in response to that, "But we should stop wasting our time coming up with a name for this organization. We wasted an hour already."

"So," JD said interrupting her, "Anyways, let's get down to our first subject. Have any of you have any new sightings of the Thunderbird?"

"Nope," Madison said shrugging her shoulders, "There aren't any new signs, articles, or reports that might link to the bird. It is almost like it has gone off the radar!"

"Perhaps it did," Sakura said, "But remember, these things can take human form. We don't even know if it is human now and is walking in this town unnoticed!"

"I been walking around for awhile all over this town," Eli stated, "But I haven't felt anything weird. It either isn't in town or it can hide its magic presence while in human form."

"Ok," JD said nodding and then turning Madison, "As a pointed leader…"

"Who the hell pointed you leader?" asked Kero while he was playing the game.

"Because I am the one with the college degree in this group and that a lot smarts that can help in planning the mission," he stated and then he looked back at Madison, "You'll be in charge of research of the Thunderbird. You'll be looking for new articles or anything that seems at all close to the bird itself."

"OK!" she said with a big nod and smile.

"Now," JD said looking over the photos, "We still have to figure out what this latest creature is."

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked him.

"Whatever it is," JD said looking over the photos he had printed off, "This thing is huge! It has some kind of sharp long weapon that can cut a person in half and even a bed in a single slice. Not to mention this monster heavy."

"How about that thing?" asked Kero motioning everyone to look on the TV screen as he played, "It's called Pyramid Head and carries a large butcher sword that can really do some damage."

"Uh…" Dot moaned as she watched Kero's character in the game try to avoid Pyramid Head and its long knife, "That thing gives me the creeps!"

"Kero," JD said rolling his eyes, "That is just a fictional monster in a video game. It doesn't exist!"

"But the game is based off true events," Kero said pausing the game and handing the game box over to JD to see, "Do you see it? It states on the back side, based off true events!"

"Yeah," Eli said butting in, "But still…" All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker and then the whole room went dark.

They all stood there in the dark for a few minutes before Dot said, "Ah crap! What is going on now?" No one knew, but they knew for sure that something was now in the house along with them.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update. I had hard time trying to write this chapter, but I managed to get it done though. I hope it was worth your wait.

Well, I been having problem with my alert system. I'm not getting anyone's updates or reviews alerts sent to my email. That could be a problem if it also cannot pick up any private PMs to me. So if you got anything to say to me, you might want to wait until I alert that this problem is over for me.

In the next chapter, everyone is trapped in the dark with no clue of what is going on. Unknown to any of them, the rest of the town has plunged into a blackout as well. Does it have to do with any of the creatures or is this a normal problem?

* * *

Next to Come: XVI: Blackout

Date: 10/24/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Ajm88


	16. XVI: Blackout

XVI: Blackout

"I can't see a single thing!" shouted JD said reaching his arms out in the dark for anything. A moment ago, the lights in the house completely went out and everyone was now in the dark. They didn't know what happened, but they didn't like it.

"Well of course you can't see anything!" Sakura said in the dark, "It's a blackout! There is no need to panic at all people! I have…" All of a sudden, she felt someone grabbing at her.

"I'm touching something!" JD said in the dark, "It feels soft and squishy. I can't tell what it is!"

"That would be my…" Sakura said with a blush, "Forget it! Just let go perv!" JD let go quickly in embarrassment. He didn't know what he just did, but he didn't want to know at all.

"This is horrible!" Kero said in the dark, "I cannot see a single thing and now my video game is off now! I lost all my progress because I didn't save!"

"Screw your damn game!" shouted Madison angrily, "WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS HELL OF DARKNESS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR CRAPPY GAME?" Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Whoa," Eli said to Madison where ever she was, "I didn't know you could ever be that so hard and mean before!"

"Sorry," she said, "Since about almost all the time I'm so carefree and cheerful, I keep my rage and angry bottled up. Sometimes I got to release it or I'll explode. What happened was that I just released a bunch of angry that was trapped in me."

"You know," Dot said, "You just yelling now was the scariest thing I have ever seen before in my life! I'm not joking!"

"Sorry," Madison apologized again. There was a sound coming from downstairs then. It sounded like someone heavy walking on the floorboards.

"Someone's here," whispered Dot. Sakura reached around behind her and pulled out the flashlight next to her bed. She flipped it on and light poured into the room from the bulb.

"Thank God for the light!" Eli sighed looking around, "We need to find out what is in the house and somehow get the power back on!"

"Whatever comes first," Sakura added tossing JD and Madison a flashlight, "But we should split up here. Eli, Kero, and me will check the breaker outside while Dot, Madison and JD check on what is going on downstairs."

"But!" Madison, Dot, and JD said, but it was too late. Sakura had open her window in the room and dropped outside of it with Eli and Kero following her.

"This is crap," JD said flashing his light all around the room, "She forgot that none of us as anything to protect ourselves with here!" Everyone in the room sighed, but decided to go with it.

JD slowly opens the door and takes a look outside both ways. No one was in sight. JD steps out first with his flashlight, followed by Dot holding Madison's flashlight, and then Madison holding Sakura's baton from cheerleading practice. JD sees her holding it and rolled his eyes. "It may not be something huge!" Madison protested about the baton, "But it can used to protect us!"

* * *

"It's pretty dark out here," Eli said looking around, "The town must be out of power as well. Maybe it's nothing, just a problem with the town's power plant." It was true, the whole neighborhood and a 5 miles radius around the area was out of power.

"Maybe we should check it out just in case," Sakura said to him, "You never know if it really is a problem with something else. I say we hike to plant and see what is going on."

"But shouldn't we check to see what is in the house," Kero asked, "I don't think it is really a good idea to just leave those three in there without any help. Who knows what could be in there!"

"I don't sense any strong magical presence," Eli said looking at the house, "It is probably nothing. Maybe it's nothing and I'm a little too uneasy to tell or not if there is really anything."

"But let's get the power back on first in this town," Sakura said. With that, they took one last look at the house and headed off in the dark guided only by their flashlight.

* * *

Madison's Camera View

* * *

"Turn that stupid camera off!" JD said flashing his light at the camera's lens. The area burls and nothing came be seen, but can be heard. Dot and JD were right in front of the camera, while Madison holds it.

"But I want to record this!" Madison said to them, "This might be the only I ever get to tape anything since I never have my camera around! Also, stop flashing the light on the camera. I can't see anything!" The light vanishes and reveals JD and Dot still stand in front of the camera.

"Come on!" Dot said waving the baton she received from Madison, "The noise was downstairs! We got to check it out!"

"Fine," Madison states off camera. Soon, the teens in front start walking down the hallway. The vision of the scene starts to rumble as Madison walks along. All of a sudden, JD stops and puts his hand out for everyone to stop.

He turns his head all over looking for something. He then states, "Do you here that? The thing is moving again. It's somewhere close by!"

There is sound that can barely be heard by the camera, but it is there. It is a low creak. The camera focus all of a sudden starts to change fast moving all over trying to focus on where the sound is. "Where is it?" Dot said off screen, "I can hear, but I can't see it!"

Soon the camera is staring into the complete darkness. Nothing is in sight, but everyone is still talking behind the camera. "I can't hear anything!" Madison, "Did whatever stop moving now? It sounded so close by us!"

All of a sudden, the camera changes back behind it only to hit by a blinding light making everything unable to see. Dot screams and JD yells somewhere in the blinding light. "What the hell is that?!" he yells.

The camera switches back to behind it and focuses on where the light is shining. It sees a small deformed boy holding a large pair of gardening clippers at the end of the light beam. Madison screams as well. The light from disappears as footprints in the back start running away from the scene.

All of a sudden, the camera falls to the ground bring down the scene of the room to the ground. There are more footsteps now running away from the camera and scene. As soon as the scene reaches the bottom, the camera instantly burls breaking out into electronic fuzz.

A few moments later, the scene of the hallway returns. But the scene is now crooked and on its right side. There is no sound, but there is a beam of light shining into the area as if someone dropped a flashlight. Then the light begins to dim and soon the whole area plunges into darkness.

Then a little bit later, another light flashes into the area. Soon the camera scene changes as someone picks up the camera. There is heavy panting from the person, but that's the only sound from him or her. Soon the picture begins to rumble a little pick as the person runs down the hall.

The picture is now on a door and the camera holder opens it. As soon as the scene changes to the room, there is the sound of the door closing and locking. There is a bed in the room and the scene changes to move under the bed.

The camera moves around focusing on the person. It is revealed to be Dot who looks extremely scared. "Well," she said to the camera, "I might be dieing. I'm not sure if the thing is following me, my boyfriend or Madison now, but I'm too scared to find out for myself."

She starts to shiver and then she gulps, "Well… if I'm to die, I will leave a video message. To whoever finds this video, if my boyfriend is alive, tell him I love him deeply. To my family, you must be upset with my choice in being with him. To say the most, I hardly give a damn about your thoughts about him being to caring."

She sighs, "But I do love you all. Please remember me for someone you love. Remember me, Do…" There is a smashing noise in the background. She gasps and the scene disappears. The video tape has run out of tape.

* * *

"You know," Sakura said to Dot after the video tape ended, "The tape ran out right there. So what happened anyways?" After the power came back on, Sakura, Kero, and Eli came back to the house to find things in chaos.

JD was found unconscious in the living room apparently caused when he crashed into the couch, flipped over it, and hit his head hard on the floor. Madison had locked herself in basement and said she was sleeping when Sakura got there. Dot, on the other hand, was frozen in place on the bedroom floor of Sakura's dad's room. None of them could talk about last night, because they stated they either don't remember or it is too horrifying to talk about.

"Come on!" Eli asked JD again, "What happened?"

"I keep telling you," JD said with a frown, "I can't remember a single thing at all! That blow to the head must have knocked the information out of my head. So I can't help you. The video didn't help me remember in anything."

"Then the only two that would know would be…" Kero said looking at Madison and Dot, "Would be you two." Everyone now looked at both girls. Madison was biting down on her lip and Dot's right eye was twitching.

"Can…. Can…." Madison stammered, "Can't… Cannot say… Too horrifying. Cannot say…. No more."

"Mon…" Dot twitched, "Monst… m… mon…. monster. Horrifying monster." JD, Sakura, Eli, and Kero looked among each other and shook their heads. There is no way they would be getting any answer from either of the girls.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update, but be happy I updated at all! Also, I tried doing something knew. I had part of the story seen from Madison's camera point of view. If you think it was good, tell me and I'll possibly do this in a future chapter.

Also time to announce something important! It's the Top 5 Stories of the Month! These are following October winners:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass By: bobsnormal

3. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

4. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

5. Minds Within A Mind By: BigFics2

This month I'm looking any Love Hina or Super Smash Bros. stories. Find your favorite ones and then tell me about them. I'll give a look into them.

In the next chapter… you know, I haven't really thought about it. Perhaps I'll take a break from the monsters and bring in a brand new character and reshow some one from before.

* * *

Next to Come: XVII: A New Starting

Date: 11/9/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

AshK

Ajm88

A Crazy Girl of Many Names


	17. XVII: Kurt

XVII: Kurt

It is now the second week of May. There is only two more weeks left until school ends now. Everyone cannot wait until the school year is over with. It is currently Sunday night and the team of 5 is eating out a restaurant. "This so good," Madison said taking a bite out of her hamburger, "You know; I never get around to eating here. I'm so glad we got to!"

Everyone nodded and JD added, "You know, it's disgusting to talk with your mouth full of food. Plus, some of it is falling out of your mouth." Madison blushes and sighs.

"Yeah," Dot said after taking a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich, "Wipe your mouth or something. No one wants to see that!"

"Oh yeah?" Madison said raising her eyebrow, "How about this?" She spit out a piece of food from her mouth and it directly hit Dot on the center of the forehead. Sakura and Eli gagged and JD laughed.

"You know," Madison said continuing, "I may be prim and proper, but I need to do something out of the ordinary once in a while. Plus, I always wanted to do that! He, he!"

"Please do not disgust me," Eli said sticking his tongue out at her.

"You also please not to discuss your secret love affection," Madison said with a smirk. Everyone then turned their attention on Eli looking at him interested.

"It's nothing," he said sharply.

"You didn't say that when you told me," Madison cooed. All of a sudden, Sakura and Dot appeared on both sides of Eli and squished him between them. Both had an interested looks, raised eyebrows, and big grinning smiles.

"You have a crush?" Sakura rested her head on Eli, "Is it me?"

"Or is it me?" Dot smiled rubbing her hand against his face. Eli started to sweat. Both of the girls were both too close to him for comfort. JD, on the other hand, had a huge frown on his face.

"Dot," JD said to her annoyed, "Don't be a flirt. Remember, we are both together. You throwing yourself at another guy isn't going to end well for him or you. You can just imagine what will happen to you."

Dot was still for a moment and then smiled. She then return to rubbing her hand across Eli's face. "I thought about," she said to with a cute smile, "And I decided to continue my flirting. Tough luck."

"Eli," JD said getting out of the booth everyone was in and raising his fist, "You tell her to stop or you push her away right now! If not, you'll have something up something that really shouldn't be there. Trust me, I have done this before. I have experience."

"He really has," Dot said letting go of Eli and then got out of the booth and hugged JD tightly, "I'm just kidding around. I was just seeing if you would fight for me in case. I'm glad to see you would fight for me." Both of them returned their spots, but Sakura continue to press Eli for information.

"Please!" Sakura asked.

"No," Eli answered.

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"What if I…"

"The answer remains at no."

"You are no fun whatsoever!" Sakura pouted. Madison giggled at that. JD rolled his eyes, he hated when girls acted strangely and this seemed to him as one of those moments. Dot was silent but was smiling.

"Excuse me," said a voice, "There is no where else to sit. Do you mind if I sit by you 5?" They all looked and saw a teenage boy about JD's age looking back at them. He had a dark blue eyes and silver hair. He wore blue jeans and white t-shirt with a brown jacket thrown over his shoulder. He wasn't wearing socks and he had worn out tennis shoes.

"Sure why not?" JD said moving over on the booth, "You can sit right here." The teen gave a small smile and sat down.

"You know," Sakura said looking over him, "You seem to look like someone who might go to my school, but I haven't seen you before. Do you go to school at…"

He cut her off and said, "I'm actually homed-school. My mom is a little crazy about the public schools and private schools. She believe the only way to get a good education is through hand taught by a parent. Since my dad is never home, she teaches me personally."

"It sounds like your mom is paranoid," Dot commented.

"Yeah you can say that," the teen answered, "But she means well. Anyways, my name is Kurt Wings. Who are you 5?"

"I'm Sakura Avalon," Sakura said.

"Madison Taylor," Madison chimed.

"Eli Moon," Eli said to him.

"JD," he said, "And that's all you need to know."

"Dot," she said, "Same as JD."

"Nice to me you all," Kurt said with a smile, "So I'm guessing you all go to the same school."

"Only Sakura and me go to the same school," Madison answered, "But as for Eli, Dot, and JD… they have special conditions."

"I already finished college at 12," JD said frowning, "I feel a like a super nerd."

"JD tutors me in Chemistry and Biology," Dot said to Kurt, "He is as good as a real teacher! Plus, we are both a couple. He owns me an education if I travel with him everywhere."

"I take high school level course on-line," Eli explained, "It is just as good as a high school, minus the bullies, preps, nerds, detention, and all that crap." Kurt nodded understanding everyone.

"So where do you live?" Sakura asked Kurt. Kurt froze up at that answer and lowered his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said to them and he got out of his spot, "Listen, I got to get going. Nice meeting you all." He then took off.

"What was that all about?" Dot asked Sakura concerned, "He didn't even wait to order anything. Do you think you hit a nerve?"

"I don't know," Sakura said lowering her head, "I hope I didn't upset him. I wonder what is up with his home that he didn't want to talk about?"

"Maybe he is homeless and that is why his mom teaches him since he cannot afford a school," Madison said thinking, "It is possible. There is a lot of homeless in this city sadly."

"Who knows?" Eli said looking out the window trying to see if he can see Kurt walking past. He saw nothing out in the dark.

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about this short chapter, but I'm taking off for Thanksgiving and probably won't be back until Saturday or Sunday. Plus, there wasn't much in this chapter to cover besides introducing a new character.

In the next chapter, the last two weeks of school are over now. Sakura and Madison parents take them off to a cove for the summer to enjoy with JD, Eli, and Dot tagging along. While they are their, they run into another monster taken straight out of the book, Skeleton Crew. But with this strange creature, will they be able to stop it?

* * *

Next to Come: XVIII: In the Cove's Water

Date: 11/22/06

Reviewers: ajm88

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

AshK

Shadow

Katie Legends


	18. XVIII: In the Cove's Water

XVIII: In The Cove's Water

"Let me just say this again," JD said to Mr. Avalon, "I can't thank you enough for letting me and my friend come along for this trip you are taking!" He gave JD a smile and nod. It was now summertime and Sakura's dad surprised her and Tory with a trip to the beach. Sakura was excited, but felt upset about leaving her friends behind. She offered to her dad if she could bring JD and Dot along and he agreed.

As for Madison and Eli, both of them were coming to the beach as well. Madison's mom surprise Madison with a trip to the same beach as well. She asked if Eli could come with her and her mom reluctantly agreed.

"You're welcome!" Sakura's father replied, "It's nice to always invite Sakura's friends along."

"I don't like him," Tory said staring at JD from the review mirror, "I have a big feeling about him."

"I have that kind of impression on many people," JD shrugged, "Can I help it?" Tory took a deep breath and let it out a big sigh.

"Just ignore him," Sakura said to JD with a smile, "He likes no boys I'm friends with. So don't worry about it." He nodded in reply with a smile and then Dot grabbed his ear.

"Stop paying so much attention to her!" she said to him annoyed, "Remember this, I'm your girlfriend and you shouldn't be more attention to our girls than me! Do you understand that simple statement?"

"Jealousy are we?" he replied annoyed.

"You bet your ass I am!" she jeered in his ear quickly, but threatening, "Just remember that and you'll be ok! You don't and you'll be girlless." JD rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of things she said next.

* * *

Everyone finally arrived at their destination after their long car trip. A friend of Aiden allowed him to use his summer home for a while since he wouldn't be able to use it this summer. Everyone headed inside and took their rooms. By request, Dot and Sakura shared a bedroom while JD had a room to himself.

"You unpacked quickly," Sakura said popping into JD's room looking around, "How did you do it so fast?" Most of JD's clothes were now packed into drawers and a few books were set up on the bookshelf.

"Easy," he said, "You just start throwing things around the room and hope they land in the right place. But truthfully, I didn't really bring much. It was the only stuff I had brought to Japan."

"Ok," she nodded.

"But this room is better than that old hotel room," he said dropping onto the bed, "And when Dot and me left, the hotel gave us the bill. 2,000 yen or something and all I had was American money."

"That was lucky," Sakura explained, "It's a lot cheaper if you pay in American compared to Japanese."

"Really?" he asked surprised, "Dammit! I paid in 2,000 American! I been ripped off!" She chuckled at that.

"Hey," Tory said to both of them, "If you two are going to be in the same room tighter, keep the door open wider than this!" He completely opened it all the way and then left.

"There you are!" Dot said running into the room and then jumping onto the bed which JD was laying on, "Hey! This bed is softer than mine and you don't have to share it!"

"Isn't it weird how life works out for people and it doesn't for others?" JD snickered. Dot then drove her heel into his stomach making him sit up and start gasping for air.

"Maybe we should start looking around the town now?" Dot asked, "It'll be a big waste of our sweet time just to stay here and hang around. Plus, we better find out where Madison and Eli are going to be." The teens nodded and headed out of the room.

When they reached the door to leave, Tory intercepted them. "Where are you three all going?" he asked them.

"We are just going to take a look around town," Sakura explained to him, "We hope we'll run into Madison and Eli. They said that they were going to be here in the town." Tory looked at them all and shrugged.

"Fine," he said, "Just get back here for dinner at 6, squirt. All right?" Sakura redden.

"Don't call me squirt in front of my friends!" she protested, "You're going to embarrass me in front of them!" Tory gave a small grin.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "How about this then? Squirt, squirt, you little squirt! Or how about little monster? That's always good you little monster!" She shoved past him and ran outside quickly in order to escape his voice. Dot and JD went after her, but JD was stopped by Tory.

"Quick warning for you," he said to JD, "You better not make her upset or you'll won't like the consequences, alright… friend?"

"What's a little threat among friends right?" JD chuckled nervously as he reached for the door knob behind him. He reached, opened the door, and took off out.

* * *

"I wish he won't treat me like this!" Sakura said angrily to JD and Dot, "He still treats me like I'm 10 years old! I'm 14 and I'm a teenager! What gives him the right?" She was pretty much steamed by Tory's treatment towards her and continued to talk about it as they all walked around the small town.

"Umm…" JD said, "The fact that he is 21 making him an adult? Maybe that gives him the reason?" Dot gave him a look to shut up, because Sakura just lowered her head in shame at the age difference between her and her brother.

"There you guys are!" Madison said coming up to them running quickly with Eli in tow behind herself, "I was wondering if you were here in town or not! Glad to see that you are all here!"

"Nice to see you two," Dot said to Madison and Eli, "We were all just looking for you two just now." Both girls broke out into a deep conversation that excluded Sakura, Eli, and JD. After a few moments, it began to the bug the three.

"I can't understand them anymore," Eli said, "They are either speaking a different language or talking way too fast for me to catch."

"Wait a minute!" JD said to the two of them, "I just released something after all the time I have spent here in Japan. If this is Japan, how come you two and everyone else is speaking English clearly?! I thought you all should of spoke Japanese or something?!"

"Maybe we are," Sakura explained, "And none of us realize it! Let's not think too much about it. It's giving me a terrible headache all of a sudden." They all nodded just in time to notice Madison and Dot had stop talking. In fact, they were gone!

"Where did they go?" Eli said looking around.

"We should of notice that they were gone!" JD said, "It would have sounded quieter all of a sudden!"

"Hey you three!" Madison shouted from a distance at the other end of the street to the north of them, "Are you three going to come or what? You got to check this out!" They all took off and ran to catch up with Madison.

They soon came to the spot and found her and Dot waiting for them all. "Check it out!" Dot pointed behind her, "Isn't it such a cool view?"

They all looked and gave a warm smile. Right out there was a cove with a large rocky barrier to left and a huge long sandbar on the right. The cove could hold at least 7 football fields and in the dead center was a floating wooden raft. From the distance, it had to be at least 10 feet in width and length. But at the far end of the cove was beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful!" Madison said looking out there, "It just gives you a warm feeling in the stomach doesn't it?"

Eli sighed and said, "Ok. I came and I saw. What now?" All the girls let out deep sighs of happiness as if they didn't hear him speak just then.

"I believe they didn't hear you," JD said to him.

He ignored him and said to the girls, "Can we do something else now? This sunset is boring me now."

"Ok," Dot said turning around annoyed, "What do you want to do? Probably want to do something stupid right?"

"No," he said looking past her at the raft in the deep center of the cove, "How about if we all do something like swim out to the raft and back? There doesn't seem to be much to do in the town now right?"

"Sounds interesting," JD shrugged looking down at his pants, "I'm already wearing my swim trunks so I'm ready!"

"I keep telling you!" Dot said annoyed, "Swim trunks are not a replacement for regular boxer shorts! Wear real underwear at least!"

"You are not my mom," JD mumbled to himself.

"I'm already wearing my bikini and bikini bottom," Madison said gleefully, "I'm all set for this!"

"I'm going to tell you something now," Sakura said to Madison, "A bikini set is not a real replacement for underwear and a bra. You know that don't you?"

"But I just love the feeling of the texture from it on my skin!" she protested, "Besides, you maybe my best friend, but you are not my mom!"

"This seems familiar," Eli commented, "I feel like I just heard this conversation before."

"Humph," Dot said to JD and Madison sarcastically, "You two think alike in the underclothing department! Why don't you two just date each other?" Both JD and Madison look blankly at her for a few moments before they turned their attention on each other.

A few moments Dot said angrily, "I'm being sarcastic! I'm not serious here JD!"

"I know that!" he said quickly darting his eyes between Madison and Dot, "I'm… just a little bit… surprised by that…"

"Well," Eli said looking back at the disappearing sunset and at his watch, "We pretty much don't have anymore time now thanks to you! It's almost 6 and everything is almost pitch black out here!"

"We'll just come back tomorrow," Sakura said trying to think positively, "Then we can do some nice swimming alright?" The boys mumbled something and the other girls just nodded sadly. Everyone then left the beach, but unknown to them, there were a bunch of pitch black gooey bubbles coming to the surface and then popping.

* * *

Later that night around midnight, a girl wearing a blue and green two piece swimsuit made her way towards the cove. She dodged the street lights but stayed near them enough to allow them to guide her way. She soon came upon the beach after feeling the sand between her toes. She let out a happy sigh.

"Whose there?" said a male voice flashing a light on her, "Is that you?" The girl was taken back by surprised, but knew she couldn't get away, so she stayed put.

"You caught me," she said sadly, "I was just about to take a cool dip. So what are you going to do to me?"

"Hi Madison," said the voice, "It's me. JD." She let out a happy sigh and saw him standing there now as he shined the light on him. He was a wearing black swim trunks.

"Let me guess?" she said with a big grin moving closer to him, "You came just out here to take a cool dip in the water like myself since we couldn't earlier right?" He gave a small weak smile in response.

She let out a small giggle and said, "You know, we think so much alike don't we? Maybe Dot was right about us dating right?" His smile disappeared revealing an emotionless stare.

"Then again," Madison said shrugging after seeing the look in his eyes, "Maybe not. But we are probably going to swim anyways?" He showed a small smile and nod.

Madison smiled and then JD said, "Ok, how about us swimming to that raft we saw earlier."

She nodded and he flashed his light towards the raft still floating in the middle of the cove. It must have been chained there. Both of them turned to each other, nodded, and dove into the cold water swimming towards the raft.

Soon enough, both of them were there and abroad the raft. Once they arrived abroad it, they then noticed someone laying on their back. Both of them were taken back and surprised by the appearance of the person. It appeared to be a 20 year old with shaggy brown hair. It looked like he had the life drain out of him. His head turned and focus on them. "You must be like the angels of death," he said woozily, "I never figured angels would look like that and wear things like that, but does it really mater anymore to myself?"

Both of them looked at each and raised their eyebrows. "Umm…" Madison said to the teen, "We aren't angels. We are normal teens. What happened to you?"

The teen's eyes focused on hers. "It," he said coughing, "It is was happened. It killed my three friends. It'll come back and kill us…"

* * *

Author Notice: This chapter was once again short, but I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger. What could this monster be this time? If you want to know… go out and buy yourself a copy of Skeleton Crew and read The Raft. Everything will become clear on what it is.

It is that time of month again! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month! The Top 5 for November are:

1. Synchronicity By: Alexia Kyrcek

2. ReiShine By: Digital Skitty

3. Yearning to be Free By: Amber20

4. Pokemon XSD: Windstorm of Cyclones By: Patinator

5. The Matter of Choice By: Dearing

You know what is also this month? At the end of this month, I began the competition for Award Show! All the people competing are listed on my Profile! Go see if you are competing, who you are competing against, or see who is in the run!

The next chapter, both Madison and JD are brought back by the police after being caught out late at night. Both of them state there is something in the cove, but no one believe either of them, not even their friends! They must find a way to get proof to make the town close down the cove, before things take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Next to Come: XIX: Our Story

Date: 12/10/06

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Shadow

Ajm88

AshK


	19. XIX: Our Story

* * *

Author Notice: I do not own the song, Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash. Just to let you all know that and that I don't get sued.

* * *

XIX: Our Story

There was a knock on the house's door. Mr. Avalon walked towards the door in his robe yawning and opened it up. There was a police officer with two teenagers blushing a lot filled with embarrassment. "Mr. Avalon I presume?" the officer said, "Would these teenagers belong to you?"

He looked at both the teenagers and back at the officer. "Not really," he said, "But they are both friends of my daughter and the boy is currently staying with me, but the girl I heard is staying with her mom somewhere else. I'll take the boy, but the girl should go to her home."

"Yeah," the officer said scratching his head, "There is a problem with that. You see, we do things a bit different down here. Punks, show him." They both sighed and raised one of their arms. The boy's right arm and the girl's left arm were hooked together by a rubber hand cuff.

"You see here," the officer cleared his throat, "When we catch two teens together out past curfew, we cuff together for a while as punishment. While both are chained together, no one in town is allowed to acknowledge their existence."

"WHAT?" both teens said.

"It's tough," the officer continued, "But everyone who has had this punishment has never been out past curfew again. You are serving this sentence for 5 days."

"But what about us?" the girl said, "We can't be chain together! How will I shower or change clothes without him seeing me nude!"

"What about me?" the boy said, "I need my privacy and this doesn't help me at all!"

"Your sentence will be served under the watch of this man," the officer said walking away from the three, "I'll inform your mother, miss, of what has happened to you. I'm sure she'll understand this completely." Then he vanished into the darkness.

Mr. Avalon shut the door and looked at both of the teens. "JD," he said to the boy and then he turned to the girl, "Madison. What were you to doing?"

"Night swim," both of them said looking at the floor, "Just wanted to take a night swim. Didn't think it would hurt anyone or get us into trouble."

"Well," he said to both of them, "As long as both of you are ok, that's all that matters. But in the morning, I will have to tell everyone. If I don't, they'll make their own guesses on why both of you are chained together. Madison, you may sleep in JD's room with him. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of you." He then both left the teens allow in the foyer.

JD finally spoke after a short pause, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to need to find a blindfold for you," she said, "I cannot have someone watching me shower. Plus, I will not stop showering in order to wait 5 days when we are released from this chain."

"No," he said, "What about that monster that teen talked about? He said something killed his friends in the cove, right? What do you think is out there?"

"It seems very similar to that story from that book Skeleton Crew," she said, "I'm not that sure. We have to warn people about what is happening in there!"

"Didn't you hear the officer?" JD said, "No matter what we say, no one in this town is going to believe us or even listen to us! It'll be as if we are invisible. But we should be able to tell our friends, right?"

"Right," Madison said with a sigh of relief, "Maybe they might be able to do something, right?"

* * *

"And that's what happened last night and why they are chained together," Mr. Avalon said finishing after explaining what happened last night to everyone. Everybody then stared at Madison and JD who raised their hands showing the cable.

"That doesn't seem legal," Sakura commented.

"I knew it was a bad idea bringing him along," Tory said rolling his eyes and then leaving in the room with Sakura's dad.

Only Sakura and Dot were left in the room with Madison and JD. Dot was shaking her head disappointedly. "What?" JD asked her, "What are you expecting? That we both wanted to get caught?"

"No," she said, "That's not my problem. It is the fact that both of you were together."

"What?" JD asked shocked, "You think I went out to meet her? No! I would never do that! We just met there by surprise."

"Can I explain what happened?" Madison asked him, "I'm right here too."

He looks at her and smacks his head with free hand. "Damn it!" he said, "I keep forgetting you are right there. Sure, go ahead."

She smiles at him turns to Dot who she frowns at. "I'll make this simple for you," she said with a sneer, "We did not meet each other last night you dumb blonde!" Dot's eyebrow cocked upwards, Sakura's jaw dropped, and JD shook his head disapprovingly.

"And furthmore," she said with a wicked smile, "I want to take note of this. I…. I love him!" She grabs his right arm and pulls him closer to her. She then hugs him tightly and sticks her tongue out at her.

Dot explodes with rage and screams, "WHY YOU LITTLE SKANK! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM! HE'S MINE!" She grabs a hold of JD's left arm and begins to pull him away from her. Madison counters by pulling JD back towards her.

"MINE!" both girls scream at one another.

"The thing I wish for right now is peace, quiet, and pain killers," JD mumbles, "Illegal or legal. It might help me right now."

"Madison!" Sakura said to her, "I have never seen you act like this before! You have jealously, anger, lust, and envy all at the same time! That's not really you!"

"I always can't be the damn little kind girl you always like!" Madison growls through her teeth and she tries to pull JD back, "Now you just f off! Alright? This is just between me and Dotty girl!" Sakura is horrified.

"JD!" Sakura said to him, "Do something!"

"Ok," he said and then said to both of the girls, "Can't we settle this peaceful?"

"NO!" both of them screamed at him.

"Well I tried," he said shrugging. All of sudden, there was a great pain in his arms and tearing sound. He looked back at both of the girls; they had torn his arms off!

* * *

"NO!" he screamed sitting upwards and looking around. He was on his bed and it was the middle of the night. He sighed happily; it was just a crazy dream. He wasn't attached to Madison and both of those girls didn't tear his arms off.

"Something wrong?" someone asked him. He looked around and found Madison under the covers next to him. He screamed and fell off the bed. When he hit the bottom of the floor, Madison rolled off bed and fell on top of him.

"Get off!" he yelled at her. She stood up yanking him up as well. That's when he saw it. Both of their arms were tied together.

"It's not a dream?!" he yelled shocked, "NO!"

"Well of course it is not a dream!" Madison said with a giggle and then a sad sigh, "We are stuck together for 5 days. This won't fly with my mom. Oh yeah, in the morning we will need a blindfold. Since we are stuck together and we both have to shower, one of us will have to wear the blindfold while the other one does their business. Then we can switch!"

"So this is not a dream?" he asked her, she shook her head no, "DAMMIT!"

Then something occurred to him. "Wait a minute," he asked her suspiciously, "I had this strange dream and all… I need to check something. You don't… perhaps… have a crush… on me? Right?" She shook her head no, but if the lights were on, he would have notice that she was blushing.

* * *

"Those rowdy teenagers," grumbled the police officer that had arrest the two, "Always sneaking off into the middle of the night and disobeying the rules. Heck with all of them." He pulled up to the hospital in his portal car. He got out and headed inside.

He went up to the nurse behind the desk and said, "Excuse me, but a bit ago, a teenager was brought here. He was found floating on the raft in the middle of the cove. Is it possible for me to speak to him? I need to find out what happened out there."

"I'm sorry sir," she said, "But that will have to wait."

"Why?" the officer asked.

"You see," the nurse said clearing her throat, "He's… in a bit of shock at the moment. You can try to talk to him, but you'll pretty much get nothing out of him. He is also acting a bit unstable."

"…" he mumbled and then the officer said, "May I at least see him?"

"You may as well," she sighed, "But, you'll still get nothing out of him. Please follow me." She got from her spot and led the officer to the teenager's room. She opened the door and he went inside.

The teenager laid on the bed with his eyes wide open with shock. They didn't even blink. "Excuse me," the officer said clearing his throat, "I am Officer Toramizu of the town's police department. Can you tell me your name?"

"…" the teenager mumbled.

"I need to talk to you and have answer a couple of questions," the officer said pulling out a notepad from his pocket and pencil, "Do you know the teenagers that were with you this night?" There was no response.

"You can nod your head yes or no if you would prefer it that way," the officer said, "So, yes or no?" There was a long pause, and then the teenager's head shook no.

"Ok," he said writing the answer down on the pad, "You don't know those people. This question will need you to answer in words, alright?" Then teenager shook his head yes this time.

"Fine," the officer continued, "Do you know what happened tonight?" There was no response. None at all for a long time.

Suddenly, the teenager's pupils widen and he began to shake like he was having seizure. "NO!" he screamed, "NOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP THIS KILLING!"

"OFFICER!" the nurse said running in after hearing the commotion, "You have to leave now! This is no time for you to be visiting! I told you he was unstable!"

He is shoved out and the door slams behind him. The officer turns and looks in through the door window. The teenager continues to scream, "STOP IT! IT'S COMING! IT KILLED HIM ALL! IT'LL KILL US ALL! WE GOT TO ESCAPE! IT'S COMING!"

"Stay calm sir!" The nurse said abstracting a needle from the tray next to the bedside and admitting it into the boy's arm. Soon, the teenager passed out.

* * *

"And that's what happened last night and why they are chained together," Mr. Avalon said finishing after explaining what happened last night to everyone. Everybody then stared at Madison and JD who raised their hands showing the cable.

"That doesn't seem legal," Sakura commented.

"I knew it was a bad idea bringing him along," Tory said rolling his eyes and then leaving in the room with Sakura's dad.

Only Sakura and Dot were left in the room with Madison and JD. Dot was shaking her head disappointedly. "Hmm…" JD asked her, "This seems very familiar to my dream last night."

"You know," Dot said, "I have a problem with this. It is the fact that both of you were together."

"What?" JD asked shocked, "You think I went out to meet her? No! I would never do that! We just met there by surprise."

"Can I explain what happened?" Madison asked him, "I'm right here too."

He looks at her and smacks his head with free hand. "No!" he said, "If this keeps going on like this, an exact replica of what happened last night in my dream will happen! No one wants my arms ripped off!"

"Um…" Madison said looking at him funnily, "I really don't know what happened, but I'm going to take anyways."

She smiles at him turns to Dot who she frowns at. "I'll make this simple for you," she said with a sneer, "We did not meet each other last night you dumb blonde!" Dot's eyebrow cocked upwards, Sakura's jaw dropped, and JD shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now here comes the storm," he said sighing.

"Madison!" Sakura said upset, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Remember?" she replied sweetly, "If I don't release my anger on something, I'll explode. No one wants to wipe my blood and organs off the wall, do they?" Sakura sticks her tongue out and leaves the room annoyed.

"Fine!" Dot said to JD abruptly, "You can have this tramp of girl to love and cherish! I never want to see you again!" She gave him the finger and stomps out of the room.

JD looks blankly in front of him and then said, "Ok… what just happened now?"

"I believe she just flipped you off," Madison said with a frown, "I don't like those kinds of gestures you know."

"Whatever," JD said sighing, "We have to warn everybody about the monster in the water!"

"Who is going to listen to us anyways?" Madison said with a sigh, "We just drove away two of our friends and the police officer said no one in town while we have this chain on us!"

"We'll just cut it off!" JD said.

"Can get into even more trouble then what we are already in? Not a single chance! Another thing! We have no proof that this so called monster even exists! What if it is nothing and that guy was just off the deep end?"

"Well we got to check out for sure right? I say we got out and start finding this proof! To the cove!" He started to move, but Madison grabbed a hold of the chain and pulled him backwards.

"No way!" Madison said blushing deeply, "I can't go out… looking like this! I look like a tramp that just woken up from a deep sleep!"

"Where do you girls come up with this crap?" JD said shaking his head, "You look fine, let's just…"

She grabbed the hair on his head and pulled him towards her face. She gave him a dark look and said, "I… demand that I get to get ready for the day!"

JD looked in her eyes. They looked stone cold and it looked like she would slaughter him if he wouldn't agree with her. "Fine!" he said quickly, "We'll do what you want to! Just don't kill me!" She just giggled happily.

* * *

Madison walked along the beach in her swim suit while JD followed her in his same shirt and pants he slept in. They all looked around and saw people were giving them ice cold looks. "Ever feel like you don't belong?" JD whispered to Madison.

"Sure!" she said, "I felt that after I tried out for Karate Club in school! You should of seen some of those boys faces!" She led on until they reached a dock with a little shack with a sign that said, "Boats for Rent."

"Excuse me sir," Madison said to the older man behind the counter who was reading his newspaper, "Could it be possible to rent a boat from you?" The man ignored her and continued to read his paper.

"Excuse me?" Madison said sweetly, "Please answer me or I'll have to use force to get you to notice me, alright?" The man gave a small chuckle in response, but continued to ignore her.

"Fine by me!" she giggled. She grabbed the man by the neck so quickly that JD only saw a blur of her hand. She then pulled him out over the counter and tossed him hard onto the deck. She then jumped onto the guy's stomach and looked into the eyes.

"So," she said, "Will you talk to me now?" The man nodded quickly.

"My I rent a boat?" she said.

"TAKE IT!" he shouted quickly so he wouldn't get hurt, "FREE OF CHARGE!" She smiled and pulled the guy back onto his feet.

"Take wasn't hard now was it?" she said. The guy handed her a pair of eyes to a boat. She then walked away with JD who was still in shock from what just happened.

"Asshole," the guy mumbled about Madison.

"Something wrong?" Madison then said to JD after noticing him being very quiet, "Did I do something to surprise you?" Surprise was too much of a small word for this case. It was more like did I just blow you away with an atomic bomb just now?

"Hell you did!" he said shaking, "Where did all of that come from anyways?!"

"I studied karate and many other forms of martial arts," Madison said with a smile, "Mom wanted me to learn how to defend myself from perverts and freaks of nature. That' why I joined karate club silly!" JD just kept staring at her shocked. He didn't want to do anything what would piss her off.

They arrived at a small row boat with a motor engine that needed a key to start up. "This must be it," JD said looking around, "There isn't any other boat out here."

"Alright!" Madison said jumping into the boat pulling JD into it as well, "Let's ship off and do some exploring of the cove! I'll be the captain! You can be the first mate. Is that alright with you?" JD sat up and nodded.

She smiled and started up the boat. Soon, both of them began their search of the cove.

They drove around for a while until they reached the raft where they were last night. JD stepped on it first along with Madison. "So," JD said looking around, "This is where we were last night. It doesn't seem out of the ordinary."

"That's because it is daylight out here," Madison said, "Nothing creepy is suppose to be out here during the day. Haven't you seen all those horror movies? The monster is going out during the night."

"Yeah yeah," JD said looking around, "Nothing." He then spotted something on the raft's left edge. It looked like black thick, gooey oil.

"What's this stuff?" JD said pointing at the goo, "Was that here last night?"

"I don't remember," Madison said moving over and touching the goo, as soon as she touched, she pulled her hand back in pain, "Whoa! That stuff is hot! It literally burned part of my hand!" She held out her hand to show him. He looked at it and saw that some of her skin on her fingers was literally missing.

"Ow," JD commented looking at her hand and back at the black substance, "We better take a sample and looked at it back at the house."

"How are we going to do that without our skin burned off?!" Madison said. JD dragged back to their boat they rented and pulled out the mini toy shovel and pail he brought. He carefully scooped up a sample from the raft and into the bucket.

"What are we going to do with this now?" Madison said putting her hands on her hips, "It's not like we can send a sample to CSI and see what Greg can come up with!"

"Oh yee of little faith," JD said jumping back into the boat, pulling Madison back in with him, "Remember, I am a college graduate. Besides mastering in Biology, I have a degree in Chemistry. I'll be able to find out what this stuff is!"

"Humph," Madison said, "Well aren't you a Mister Know-Everything!" He chuckled and drove the boat off back to the pier.

* * *

Later that night, a teenage couple in a rowboat rowed slowly into the middle of the cove. There was no one in sight. There was no noise except for the quiet music drifting out of the boom-box.

_**Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire**_

"Could you not play that country crap?" the girl said to the boy, "It's very annoying."

"But the song is a classic," the boy said, and then said with a grin, "Plus, I can't change the song! This song just keeps playing over and over on this boom-box. I could never fix the problem." Both of them laughed.

_**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher **_

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

The boat came to a stop. The boy pulled in the oars and dropped the anchor into the water. "Isn't this so romantic?" he said to her, "To be together under the light of moon?"

"It is sweet," she said with a smile, "But I'm worried. Aren't we going to get caught? You know, last night the police caught three teenagers outside past curfew. They might put us in jail for the night."

"Don't sweat it," the boy said moving closer to the girl, "The only worse thing they can do is to chain us together and that wouldn't at all be a bad thing. Right?" She made a devilish grin and moved in closer to kiss him on the lips.

_**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher **_

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

They laid on the bottom of the boat holding each other tightly and kissing passionately. All of a sudden, there was a splash from the right side of the boat. They sat up and looked around the area.

"Did you hear it?" the girl said, "I think someone is out here!"

The boy looked around the surrounding area with the flashlight he brought, but he saw nothing. He smiled and embraced her again. He whispered into her ear, "There's nothing out there. Don't worry about it. Let's continue, shall we?"

_**The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh, But The Fire Went Wild**_

There was another splash and girl pushed the guy off. "There is something out there!" she said shivering, "We got to get out of here!"

"Don't be such a wimp," the boy said trying to kiss her again, but he was slapped against the face hard. It left a huge stinging red mark against his right cheek.

"Don't you screw with me," the girl said going over to the right side of the boat to pull the anchor up, "Everything is starting to get scarier! We got to get out of here!" As she began to the pull the anchor up into the boat, she saw a multitude of many colors in the water flashing. Bright red, dazzling yellow, brilliant blue… her mind began to twirl and everything seemed to float away.

_**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher**_

"So…" she said drifting away from reality, "Colorful… must.. get closer…" She reached her hand for the water and touched. Her hand began to burn. She screamed as she continued to stare into the water as she tried to pull her hand out. All the colors flashing over and over again seemed to make her forget the pain and then she began to reach with her other hand.

"NO!" the boy said trying to pull her back into the boat. She shoved away from her and threw the rest of herself into the water to get closer to the colors. She screamed louder realizing the blinding colors had vanish and were replaced by black burning oil in the water.

The boy watched from the edge of the boat with a terrified look on his face. He watched his girlfriend screaming in pain in the water as she slowly sank into the abyss. Soon, she stopped screaming when only her head was visible. She was dead.

_**And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire**_

"What the hell," the boy said shivering as he watched his girlfriend disappear out of sight, "What the hell is going on?!" He grabbed the flashlight, looked over the edge, and looked out into the water where is girlfriend disappeared. There was an oily substance surrounded in blood.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shouted. All of a sudden, the oil substance all of a sudden from below where he looked over the edge, the goo shot off at his face, and grabbed it. He screamed in pain as he was pulled over the side and into the dark water below.

_**I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher **_

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

* * *

Author Notice: Sorry about the late update, it was hard to write this chapter. The music I choose for this chapter, did you like it? Did I put it in the right place to match it up with the scene? I like to know your opinions.

Last year is over and so is December! It's time to announce the final Top 5 Stories of the Month for last year! The winners for December are:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Calvin At Camp By: Blue Paratroopa

3. Crystal: The Legend of Jotho By: Katie Legends

4. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

5. Razzle Bedazzled By: Flamewind

I need help! Last month, only 7 separate updates from all of my stories! I only reviewed 7 stories last month! I need to find more stories to read! I'll take any suggestions form any category now!

Now my award show. I'll be looking over all the contestants and I'll put up the winners on my profile and I'll announce them in my stories! So stay tuned!

I'll keep the next chapter a secret. See you then!

* * *

Next to Come: XX

Date: 1/6/07

Reviewers: AshK

Ajm88

SnowCharms

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

Katie Legends

Shadow


	20. XX: The Ending For Now

* * *

Author Notice: Heads up! I do not own the song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. It be cool, but let's stick to reality here.

* * *

XX: The Ending For Now

Back the house, JD was looking through a few things trying to identify the black substance while Madison looked over his shoulder. It was late at night and both of them were only a few second away from passing out on the scene. "I did it!" JD said to Madison who was yawning, "I finally realized it!"

"You know what that black goo is?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope!" he firmly, "I just realized I can't conduct a proper investigation on this black stuff until I get real equipment from a science lab!" Madison just slapped her head in frustration.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I say we ask Eli!" JD said, "I believe he is the only one who isn't pissed at us at the moment. Maybe he might remember what monster this stuff came from."

"Fine," Madison sighed, "But let's gets some sleep ok? I don't know…" She then passed out and collapsed onto the floor asleep pulling JD down with her.

"Wow," JD said getting back up to his feet and then trying to pick her up, "She's heavy. I can't pick her up and carry her to the room."

"HEAVY?" she said waking up angrily, "NO WAY! You are just too weak! Put some backbone into it!" Then she fell back to sleep once again.

"Well," JD said blinking, "That's was creepy."

* * *

The next day, JD and Madison walked over to her house. It was just as big as her regular home minus the gate and forest that surrounded it. "You and your family sure love big places," JD said to her.

"Well of course," she said with a smile, "My mom always have extra money and love spending it on big, impressive things of all kinds."

"You know," he asked her, "You never talk about your dad or ever mention him. Who is he and what is he like?" She didn't response to that, but her facial expression seemed to show like she wasn't in the zone, she seemed distant.

"Madison?" he asked waving his free hand in front of her face, "Hello? Something wrong?"

She didn't answer back, but after a few seconds, her cheery smile returned and said, "Let's go in!"

"Hmm…" he thought as he walked with her to the door, "What's up with her? Why won't she talk about her dad? Did he die? Is he a crook? What's she hiding in behind her smile?"

They both came up to the doorway and knocked on it. A woman in a business suit and shades answered, "Ah, Miss Madison welcome back."

"That's your mom?" he whispered into her.

"Nah," she replied, "That's just one of my mom's bodyguards she used to have following me. At first, I thought it was cool, but now as I am older, it more of a nuisance." The guard let them both into the foyer the.

"Mrs. Taylor!" the guard called out into the house, "Your daughter is back with that boy she chained to. You know, what the cop said."

"I'll be right there!" replied a voice that echoed through the building, "Just have them wait for me!"

"Yes Madame," the guard bowed and then turned to them, "Just wait a second, she'll be here." She then left them alone.

After a few minutes of silence, her mom had yet to appear. "Ok," JD said looking around, "Wasn't she supposed to be here by now? This is getting boring you know."

"Yeah," Madison said nodding, but then she froze in place and began to quiver. JD looked at her confused and then looked where she was looking. An older lady was aiming a magnum directly at his head.

"HOLY CRAP!" JD said jumping backwards, "What the heck?"

"That would be my mom," Madison said shaking, "Apparently, she's not happy right now."

"You twisted pervert," Madison's mom said to JD, "Sneaking off with my precious little girl in the middle of the night to do God knows what. Probably exposing her to alcohol and drugs or even worse."

"NO WAIT!" he said shaking his hands quickly, "It's not that! I would never try to do anything like that! I would never do that to your daughter!"

"Unless I didn't want it," she said quietly.

"You shut up," he growled into his ear, "You're going to get my head blown off!"

"Sorry."

"What are you two whispering about?!" Mrs. Taylor asked angrily.

"He didn't do anything to me," Madison said rolling her eyes annoyed, "I'm fine. I'm still your perfect little girl you gave birth to ok?"

"Humph," Mrs. Taylor said lowering her weapon, "Fine. I don't believe it and we'll have that little test at the doctor's once we are back."

"You are embarrassing me!" Madison blushed, "Let's not talk about this, and just tell me where Eli is right now."

"In his room he chose," she responded and then she looked at JD, "If you do anything to her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. If you think dads are protective of their daughters, just wait until I get a hold of you if you do anything bad." JD nodded nervously as he followed Madison.

"Your mom is scary," he whispered into her ear.

"She'll be back to normal once our handcuffs are off," Madison said, "Just be glad she doesn't know about our bathroom system we have because we are cuffed together."

"She'll use me as fertilizer for her plants!" JD shivered. Madison just giggled in reply.

They came up to the door to Eli's room and opened it. He was in there playing on his Gameboy Advance. "Eli?" Madison said to him, "I'm back."

"Oh so you are," he said looking up at them and at their handcuffs, "I see that both of you are chained together like the cop said."

"Oh you heard about it from the cop?" she asked.

"Nah," he said, "Your mom was screaming about how JD will try to seduce you or try to take your 'sacred thing' away from you while both of you are handcuffed together." Madison blushed deeply felt an odd feeling go through after he said that. JD on the other hand, stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"But that's not what's going to happen of course," Eli continued, "But what do you guys need besides a key to escape from those cuffs?" He laughed.

Both of them rolled their eyes and JD said to him as he handed him a glass jar with the black goo in it, "Do you know where this stuff came from?"

Eli looked at the jar and closed his eyes. He then opened them and said, "Ever heard of something called a Kodoku?"

"No," both of them said shaking their heads, "What is it?"

"Kodoku is a type of curse," Eli said with a grim face, "It is meant to kill a person. It is suppose summon an evil spirit that would devour who the conjurer wanted. By today's standards, this curse is barely ever used anymore."

"So this spirit…" Madison began.

"Is possibly what that thing in the water is?" JD asked.

"Possibly," Eli said, "If my memories are correct, Clow Reed had captured this spirit a long time ago. He caught sadly after the spirit had devoured conjurer's victim and conjurer himself."

"So," Madison said, "How do we destroy it?"

"If this thing has taken solid form such as this sludge," Eli said looking at it, "Then we meet be able to destroy. But it might turn into spirit form and escape. If it would turn into that, we would someone have to seal it away."

"This sounds hard," JD frowned.

"But our best bet would be to seal it away again," Eli said, "But that would require tons of magical energy and I do not have enough to do so myself."

"What if Sakura was able to help you?" Madison asked him.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "But we still might not have enough."

"It's better to try then never have I suppose," Madison said, "So we'll get Sakura and we'll meet you at the cove later!"

"FYI," JD said, "We still have a problem. Sakura's pissed at you for your comment and Dot is on a warpath because she thinks we hooked up. There is no way Sakura will help us."

"Well she better help us," Eli said, "We'll never know if we can seal this monster without her."

* * *

Back at the house, Sakura and Domino are both eating a bowl ice cream and watching TV together. Actually, Dot is flipping through the channels when she stops it on a news station. "As for local news," the news reporter said, "Have you seen these two missing teenagers? Their names are Sayo Taniyama and Houshou Izumi."

They are local couple in our area and were last seen at a restaurant at 8:51 pm last night. According to eyewitnesses, they heard the couple talking about a night swim," the news reporter said, "And speaking of night swimming, three teens were caught out in a night swim last night most likely hooking up or…" Dot turned the TV off.

"The news is too depressing," she mumbled, "And I don't ever want to see or hear about JD again!"

"I think he was telling the truth you know," Sakura said between bites, "I don't think he would move on to someone when he has you. The girl of his dreams."

"That's sweet," Dot said, "But I'm not in a good mood right now to listen to him."

"There you two are!" JD said coming into the room dragging Madison along, "Sakura! I know you aren't in a good mood, but could you come with me?"

"Oh so now you're a pimp?!" Dot said angrily, "Take every girl as you please!"

JD looked at her blankly and said, "I have no response to that because that was totally uncalled for and completely weird."

"That's not the reason," Madison said to Dot, "It's just that we need a person with magic right now. So Sakura, I know you are not happy about me making you angrily and…"

"I'm so over that now!" she said holding up her bowl of ice cream, "Ice cream always makes me feel better. That and 100 yen of course. So what do you need help for?"

"We think we may have found another monster out here," JD said, "But we need your help! There is a possibility that we can seal it away, but we need your magic powers to help Eli seal it!"

"Sure!" she said, "I'll help anyway possible."

"Is it just me or are is everyone using the world possible or possibility today?" Madison asked confused.

"Ok," JD said turning Dot, "Do you want to come?"

"I'm still not in a good mood with you," she said folding her arms and turning her head away from him, "I do not want to believe you at all anymore."

"Fine," JD said sadly, "But I hope you will forget about that crap. I'll be waiting for you later." He kissed her on the cheek and then everyone left her alone.

* * *

"Hey over here!" Eli called to them once he saw them running towards him over by the cove, "You guys got to see this! It looks like there was an oil spill!"

"An oil spill?" they asked him. He pointed to a large crowd behind him. Everyone pushed their way through the crowd and to the center where a huge pile of black goo was rest on the edge of the beach.

"It looks like that goo from Super Mario Sunshine," Sakura commented, "You know, from the Ricco Harbor level where all that oil was spread all over by those bloopers?" They all nodded.

"That looks like that stuff we found out on the floating pier thingy," Madison said.

"Umm…" JD said shaking, "Is that… moving?" They all took a closer look at it. It seemed to be vibrating and shaking.

"Run," Eli said simply. All four of them turned around and ran through and out of the crowd. They heard some gasps from some people and some people saying, "It's moving!"

The ground began to rumble and people began to turned and scatter in different directions. All of a sudden, the black substance shot off into the air high like a geyser and began to fall back to the earth all over the place. "We got to get out of here!" Madison said, "That's stuff can burning your skin off! It'll melt us all!"

"I have a better idea," Sakura said releasing her wand, "Shield Card!" All of a sudden, a light blue see through covering appeared around them and surrounded them. The sludge hit the shielding and slid off it.

"Whoa!" JD said to Sakura, "You can do that? Sweet!"

"Oh no!" Madison said looking outside the shield, "Look!" They saw that most of the people were disappearing underneath the gunk around them and were dissolving. They heard horrible screams of pain and terrible sizzling noises.

"Oh God," Eli said looking round, "This is horrible."

"That's not the worse of it," Sakura said, "Some of it is breaking through!" They looked around and saw that small holes were forming in the shielding.

"Oh crap," Eli mumbled. They saw then some of the sludge was now moving away from them and to one location. The pile was getting bigger and bigger.

"It's like black Monster Blood!" Madison cried, "It just gets bigger and eats and eats!"

"Enough with this!" JD yelled, "Sakura and Eli! You guys got to seal it before we are all dead as well!"

"Right!" both of them said nodding, and then Sakura said, "You two should find a safe spot while we tackle this thing!" Madison and JD nodded. Sakura released the shield card and Eli and she charged towards the massive monster.

"I hope they can do this!" Madison said taking cover along with JD, "If not, this monster is going to kill everyone in this town and then move onto more places and eat even more people!"

JD was silent for a few moments and then said, "Well… we're dead for sure."

"That's not positive thinking!" Madison said to him.

Back to Sakura and Eli, both of them were now in front of blob. "Ok," Sakura said nervously, "Now what do we do?"

"Seal it," Eli said, "Don't you pay attention?" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Follow my lead," he said raising his staff followed by her, "Now repeat after me, '书的野兽，您非常导致了麻烦。 现在回到您属于的地方。 妖怪卡片!'" Sakura copied him word for word and then two yellow lights began to glow at the top of each wand.

The monster then began to glow as well. Sakura smiled happily, it seemed to be working. She turned her eyes on Eli, who was frowning. Something was wrong and he was noticing it. But what?

Back over by Madison and JD, they were watching both of their friends sealing the beast away. "I knew they could do it!" Madison cheered happily hugging JD tightly.

"Umm…" he said annoyed, "Some space here!" She blushed and quickly released him from her grasp.

"I knew they could do it!" she cheered again.

"Stop repeating yourself," JD said annoyed, he looked back at Eli and thought, "_I wonder if it is really working. Eli had his doubts before; I wonder if it is coming true and we are just not seeing it._"

"_Ah damn it_!" Eli thought struggling to maintain his magic power as he tried to seal the monster, "_This isn't working! This thing is even too powerful for me!_"

Then a strange feeling hit him hard. A different magic energy source was appearing and adding itself into both of their power. The light from the top of his and Sakura's wand glowed harder. It shined so brightly nearly blinding him.

His arms and legs began to tremble as tried to control the power that was now coursing through his wand. He couldn't see if Sakura was having trouble because the light blinded his vision. Soon, it began to fade away.

The light slowly extinguished itself and the view of what was in front of them was clearer now. The blob was gone, nothing left of it, but a small card that was left on the sands of cove. Eli looked at Sakura was shocked and surprised at what happened.

Eli ran over to the card and scooped it up for a closer look. It had no lettering on it, just a picture of a strange beast that looked nothing like the giant mass that was just there. "What the…" Eli mumbled.

The card began to shake and Eli tossed out of his hand. The card froze in midair and continued to shake. Then powerful beams of light burst out of the card in all directions. Then it exploded into a ball of light, leaving nothing left but small sparkles of the light slowly falling to the earth.

Then was no sound for a while. No one spoke. Then from behind them, they heard JD say, "Holy crap."

* * *

One week later, everyone was at dance club at night for some fun. Madison and JD had been relived of their handcuffs and were extremely happy. Dot was starting to warm back up to her boyfriend, but she still had her worries about what happened that night when he and Madison were caught.

A song came over the speakers and Madison squealed with delight. "I love this song!" she said happily to JD, "Let's dance… umm… is it ok with you Dot?"

She sighed and said, "Sure, but no funny business alright?" Madison smiled and dragged JD out there by force.

"Listen," he said to Madison once out on the dance floor with a bunch of other people, "I'm not that good of dancer. Maybe you would like it if…"

"I can help you dance," she said smoothly, "Just follow my moment and put your right arm around my waist." JD looked at her and then at Dot. He wasn't so sure that she would like him doing that. But he did so anyways, Madison smiled, and she began to lead him along in a dance.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked Dot, "You don't seem like the type to let this happen with your boyfriend to allow another girl to dance with him."

"I need a drink," she grumbled leaving the table and heading towards the bar, "If he puts his hand on her butt, tell me and I'll break him in two."

After she left, Eli said to Sakura, "I wonder how JD puts up with her anyways. She seems a little… prissy and uptight about him being friends with other girls."

**Singing Amen, I'm I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing Amen, I'm alive**

"You know," Sakura said to him, "Something has been bugging me for quiet some time now. It's about…"

"That beast and how it was destroyed instead of being sealed away like it should have been?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," she said, "But how did you…"

"Know?" he asked, "It's been something that has been bugging me for a while now as well. It seem weird that it happened. After all, our magic power together wasn't going to even seal the beast away let alone destroy it."

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Didn't you feel a little weak back there?" he asked her, "You know, like your magic wasn't going to work at all or anything like that?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "But then that strange feeling came to me and then it seemed my magic was unlimited and extremely powerful."

"That happened to me as well," he said, "But I have no idea how it happened at all. It's bugging me a lot. The only way that could of happen is if someone transferred some of their own magic to us."

**And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

"But why would someone do that?" she asked.

"Who knows why?" he said, "But the person must of wanted to help us. But with that kind of magic he or she had, I should have been able to sense it, but I didn't."

"How is that possible for you?" she said.

"I don't know," he said, "This may mean someone is close by with a lot of magical energy. But I don't know who, it could be anyone."

**And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along**

"Hey!" Madison said to the two of them at the table, "Aren't you two going to dance at all?"

"With who?" they responded.

"With each other," JD responded, "If I'm being forced to dance then you two should do so as well!" Madison twisted his ear hard making him flinch.

Eli and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. Why not is what they most likely thought. Both of them took each other's hand and followed JD and Madison out onto the dance floor.

**Singing Amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing Amen I, I'm alive**

Dot returned to the table and saw that all four of them were now dancing all together. She sighed and said, "I'm so lonely now. I wish I could dance with someone. But I don't want to intrude on them at all. They all look happy…"

Dot looked at her boyfriend. He was smiling as he and Madison dance both together. Dot felt like crying. Her boyfriend seemed to be happier without her.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

Someone was watching Dot and the rest of the team. He took a drink from his glass and smiled at Dot. "I helped those two destroy that monster at the beach," he said, "Perhaps I can now help myself to my next plan. I just need to get to her. But how?"

**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be**

Dot took a slip from her glass and continued to watch her friends dance away. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. She turned around saying, "What kind of creep would…"

She stopped what she was saying and said, "Oh it's you! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know," the person answered, "I saw you and friends come in here and I decided to follow you guys. You know, you kind of lonely. Your boyfriend skip out on you?"

"No," she said slowly, "I'm just…"

"You want to dance?" he asked smoothly. She looked at him blankly and smiled. She nodded and she took his hand. Both of them soon were both on the dance floor slow dancing.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

"Hey!" Madison said looking past JD's shoulder, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Who?" he asked her looking to where she was looking.

"It's Kurt!" she said surprised, "And he's dancing with Dot!"

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died**

* * *

Author Notice: This chapter ends part one of this story. I'll get the next part up later, possibly March or April when I get a chance. I hope you like the first part of the story.

Like last year, I'll continue to do Top 5 Stories of the Month. These are the winners from January:

1. Haunted Memories By: HeroOfDarkness2005

2. Crystal: The Legend of Jotho By: Katie Legends

3. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

4. Old Sakura, New Sakura By: Shi Strange

5. Hina of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Tama By: The Unknown Alias

I'm looking for any kind of story this time around. Find any good ones and report them to me so I can take a look into them!

Time to take a look back at all my past reviewers of this story and say a final goodbye to them all for now.

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: My first ever reviewer!

Katie Legends: A faithful reviewer who reviewed all my chapters. Thank you!

The Dono Trio: Nothing to say, but thanks for the reviews.

AshK: He reviews a lot of my stories, but will always say the same thing! No offense.

Chibi Ninja xo. Cherry: She provide me with all the translations of each person's name from Japanese to English.

Ajm88: Another great reviewer, he had also reviewed The Secret of the Storm, my first ever fanfic.

Dbzgtfan2004: Nothing really to say, thanks for your reviews though

-Lang Fa-: Nothing really to say, thanks for your reviews though

Forget You Let's Talk About Me: Another interesting reviewer with an interesting name

Shadow: Nothing really to say, thanks for your reviews though

SnowCharms: Nothing really to say, but your reviews came far into the story.

I hope to see ya in the next part of the story. In it, the team will encounter a bunch of more crazy monsters, Dot takes in an orphan, some interesting secrets come out from Kurt, the hunters return, and what happened to the Thunderbird. See you soon!

This was Jordan R. Was Here saying his final goodbye for now. Peace out and rock on forever everybody!

Date: 2/5/07


End file.
